Never Too Late
by Rosaleen
Summary: The Hogwarts Headmaster enlists a little help to give Severus and Harry something they've missed. A baby Severus and Harry fic.
1. Default Chapter

Never Too Late  
  
By Rosaleen  
  
SUMMARY: The Hogwarts Headmaster enlists a little help to give Severus and Harry something they've missed out on.  
  
DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all.  
  
A/N Thanks to excessivelyperky for the inspirational prologue she sent me. This is something that has been on my mind since OOTP but she gave me the push I needed to write it. I have adapted the prologue slightly (hope you don't mind perky) to fit this story. This is not set in the GSFI universe.  
  
* means a character's thoughts.  
  
Chapter 1-Musings and a Plan  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked out his window. The Hogwarts Express was leaving once more for the summer holidays and he watched Hagrid shooing the chattering children into the carriages bound for Hogsmeade station. Turning back, he looked at the wreckage in his office. Poor Harry! He really had abandoned the boy this year, hadn't he? Now he was consumed by grief and going back to an aunt and uncle who neither knew nor cared about his pain.  
  
He gazed outside again and saw Snape sitting by the lake. At least the Potions Master hadn't taken refuge in his dungeons this time, although Albus wouldn't have blamed him after the lecture he had just given the younger man. There was no excuse for stopping the Occlumency lessons with Harry no matter how reluctant the boy was to learn.  
  
Had he been too harsh? He had told Harry he had been mistaken in thinking Snape could put his feelings aside to teach him Occlumency. "Some wounds run too deep for the healing" he had said.  
  
Snape had had a bad year, what with a full workload at Hogwarts even without his other duties. No doubt his temper had been pushed to the limit through lack of food and rest. Madame Pomfrey had complained that her most difficult patient had lost a full stone this year. Weight he could not afford to lose. Dumbledore knew he should have considered that Sirius Black's constant presence at the Order's Headquarters might have made Severus too tense to eat or rest there. Umbridge had fulfilled the same function here. Also, he reminded himself, Harry had let his curiosity get the better of him and entered the penseive, viewing memories that Severus never intended him to see. The headmaster was unsure which memories the boy had seen but he was shrewd enough to suspect that they involved James and Sirius. There had been much trouble between Severus and those boys at school.  
  
"I abandoned you too, Severus," Dumbledore thought sorrowfully.  
  
Ironically Harry and Severus had more in common than either one would dream of admitting. Both had suffered unhappy childhoods and the feeling that they were somehow different from their peers. This thought gave Albus an idea. He'd been reading something recently about a strange Muggle treatment called "inner child therapy". Going to his cabinet, he took out two small bottles. One contained a blue potion, the other yellow. Next he called his deputy headmistress.  
  
*******  
  
Sitting in the now cleaned office Minerva McGonagall smiled at the headmaster.  
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea. Of course I'll help and I'm sure Hagrid would be happy to as well. Naturally we'll need the necessary supplies."  
  
"That's where I'd appreciate your assistance and Poppy's too, if she has time before she leaves."  
  
"I'm sure she would be delighted."  
  
"Splendid," beamed Albus, "I'll send Remus, Alastor and Tonks for Harry tomorrow. I want to begin with Severus. Give him some time to adjust."  
  
"Of course," agreed Minerva. "I'll fetch Poppy and we'll leave for Hogsmeade straight away."  
  
*******  
  
Once McGonagall was gone Dumbledore sent a house-elf to find Severus and bring him to his office. Within five minutes a very sullen and wary-looking Potions Master was sitting opposite him at his desk.  
  
"I want to apologise, Severus. I spoke too hastily. Last year was terrible for you in many ways and I was no help at all. I think it's time you had a little break," he held out the blue bottle to Snape who stared at it in surprise.  
  
"A de-ageing potion?" the dark haired man raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Severus," answered Dumbledore softly, "It is quite strong and should make the drinker two-and-a-half years old." (AN Doesn't that sound familiar? Don't worry, it will be different. There's more to come)  
  
"We have an antidote here in case of an emergency, but things should be quiet with the students gone and so many of the Death Eaters in Azkaban."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Severus hoped he had completely misunderstood the old headmaster. "Severus, you never had the chance to be a child, did you?" Dumbledore looked at him with wise blue eyes, "Not in any meaningful sense. I want to give you that chance. You deserve it. Minerva and Hagrid will help too. Let us take care of you for a while."  
  
Severus's shoulders slumped. He was too exhausted to argue and if this was a temporary escape from the hell that was his life, it would be very un- Slytherin not to take it. Although he greatly resented Dumbledore's attitude at times, he had to admit that he did trust him. Taking the blue potion, he gulped it down without another thought.  
  
Dumbledore had read carefully about the de-ageing process and had made sure Severus sat in a large armchair. He watched as the man's eyes slipped closed and he slumped in the chair. A yellow light surrounded him and in minutes it faded, leaving a very small child sitting in a pile of black robes. Very carefully Albus approached the child, who regarded him with wide dark eyes filled with sadness and anxiety. *No little child should look like that,* thought the headmaster. Crouching down so he was at eye- level with little Severus, he reached out and waited for long moments before the child moved forward to be picked up. It was as if something shattered inside the small boy. He opened his mouth and began to sob in loud hiccoughing gasps. Albus held him, rocked him and patted his back whispering, "My poor child. It's going to be all right."  
  
Eventually the cries turned to small whimpers as the child fell into a deep sleep. Albus knew that the shock of being de-aged, whether or not it was planned, was great and the drinker required rest at first. Settling down into the chair with the sleeping child in his arms Dumbledore thought about the fun they were going to have. There was just one more thing he had to do.  
  
It was never too late to have a happy childhood.  
  
TBC  
  
R&R please and let me know what you think. Thanks to my beta reader excessivelyperky. 


	2. Lunch and Oocorns

Never Too Late  
  
Note-Thanks for all the reviews. I am not sure how long this story will be, but it will be longer than my previous ones. As regards your other questions, all will be revealed in later chapters.  
  
Chapter 2- Lunch and Oo-corns  
  
Severus slept for over an hour in the headmaster's arms. Albus was concerned about the pinched, frightened look the child wore. It was as if he were afraid to sleep. This was not the way most little children slept and again, Dumbledore suspected that Severus's home had not been a happy one from the start. He continued to hum to him and rock little Severus until he felt the child relax, letting his calm demeanour transfer to the child.  
  
Professor McGonagall returned with all the things they would need for a young child. Using a spell, she dressed the little boy in navy blue robes. Next, she produced some toys and other baby items.  
  
Just before lunchtime, Severus's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. Upon realising that he was not in familiar surroundings, he began to tremble, his eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Shhh little child," the headmaster soothed as he cuddled the toddler, "It's all right. You remember me, don't you? I'm Albus and this is Minerva. We are going to look after you and keep you safe."  
  
"Yes pet," cooed McGonagall, "And I have some lovely toys for you to play with after we have some lunch."  
  
She reached over and stroked his soft cheek. Dumbledore continued to cuddle him. They both watched as the fear left those dark eyes and curiosity replaced it.  
  
Albus lifted the child up and walked over to the table where lunch had been set out. A high chair was sitting beside his place at the table.  
  
"Now, Severus," he explained, "this is your chair. Why don't I set you into it and we shall have some lunch, hmmm?"  
  
To his surprise, the little boy made no protest and soon he was eating all that he was given.  
  
As they ate, Dumbledore and McGonagall discussed their plans for the day.  
  
"I thought we could take Severus outside for a while," Minerva suggested, "He's much too pale. He needs sunshine and fresh air."  
  
The headmaster nodded, "We could take him to see Hagrid, but we must be careful not to overwhelm him. He is still getting used to us, after all."  
  
Dumbledore watched the child as he ate a yoghurt with a small, plastic spoon. Unfortunately one spoonful did not reach the boy's mouth and it landed on his robes. A look of utter dread crossed his little face.  
  
McGonagall opened her mouth to speak, but Dumbledore raised a hand to silence her. They sat for a moment and simply watched to see what would happen.  
  
Severus was confused and very frightened. There were the funny old man and the nice lady watching him. He was in trouble now. Daddy always got very angry when he spilled things. He shrunk back in the chair and covered his eyes with his hands.  
  
To say that this reaction worried the two adults was a grave understatement. It was a sure sign of an abused child. Dumbledore decided he had to act now.  
  
"Severus," he called softly, "It is all right, child. It was just an accident. May I clean your robe?"  
  
Severus finally looked up from behind his hands and Albus smiled encouragingly at him, showing him a damp cloth. Moving closer, the old headmaster reached very carefully out and rubbed the yoghurt off the robe. A quick cleaning charm and it was as good as new.  
  
"There we are pet. All gone." He smiled at Severus. Severus just stared at him for a minute before he opened his mouth.  
  
"All gone," he repeated.  
  
This was the first time he had spoken since the de-ageing potion and both adults beamed at him.  
  
"Good boy, Severus," Dumbledore ruffled the soft dark hair, "Now, would you like me to help you with the rest of your lunch?"  
  
Severus smiled shyly and allowed Albus to feed him.  
  
When the lunch was finished and everything cleared away, Minerva gathered some outdoor toys together, while Albus put an outdoor robe on their young charge. Soon, they were walking through the Entrance hall and out into the Hogwarts grounds. Severus looked around open-mouthed. Clearly, he had not been allowed outside very much as a young child. They walked over to a large patch of grass and Minerva produced a large red ball.  
  
"Catch, Severus," she called as she threw the ball to him. He caught it and threw it back to her with a squeal of delight.  
  
Meanwhile, Albus was releasing a large kite in the shape of a Slytherin serpent. It flew high above them, wriggling and making the occasional hissing noise.  
  
"My goodness, Minerva! You certainly know how to pick your toys, " beamed the headmaster, "Come here, Severus and help me fly this."  
  
McGonagall reflected that Dumbledore looked every bit as excited as Severus did, as they ran around with the kite.  
  
"Come along children," she called eventually, "We should go to visit Hagrid now."  
  
"Hmph," Albus sulked, "You should remember to whom you are speaking, young lady. Such a way to address the headmaster." He put his hand on his hips with a mock-stern expression.  
  
"It's been a long time since I was a young lady, Albus Dumbledore, and we are on holidays," McGonagall smirked.  
  
Albus gave a dramatic sigh of defeat, causing her to laugh. Severus laughed with them though he had not understood their conversation. The deputy headmistress smiled fondly down at him.  
  
"Come on, little one. I've got someone for you to meet," she reached out her hand and Severus placed his small one inside it. Turning, she started in the direction of Hagrid's hut but was stopped by a little cry.  
  
"What's wrong Severus?" she asked in alarm before she saw him hold out his other hand to Dumbledore. The old man was trying to get the Slytherin kite serpent under control.  
  
"Abus!" Severus wailed, Dumbledore looked up, startled. He had no idea the little boy could say his name.  
  
"I'm coming, child," he said and came over to take the other little hand.  
  
Severus seemed happy and he walked between them to a cosy little hut that sat on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Minerva rapped on the door and soon a large, cheerful face appeared.  
  
" 'Allo Pr'fessor McGonagall, Pr'fessor Dumbledore sir," beamed the half- giant, "And who might this 'andsome little boy be?"  
  
"This is Severus," Dumbledore answered for the child who had buried his face into his side.  
  
"Well I bet ye'd like to see my new pet, wouldn't ye?" Hagrid said to the child.  
  
"It isn't anything dangerous, is it Hagrid?" asked McGonagall sharply.  
  
"Course not Pr'fessor," Hagrid chortled, "Come on round the back an' see."  
  
He led them to the back of the hut, to a small patch of grass where Hagrid had kept the hippogriffs for his "Care of Magical Creatures" lessons.  
  
However, it was not a hippogriff that was standing munching the grass, but what looked like a tiny, pure-white foal. It was so pure, in fact, that it almost shone. Closer inspection showed that there was a small, single horn on the creature's forehead. They gaped at it in astonishment.  
  
"A unicorn!" gasped McGonagall, "How..?"  
  
"Found 'er in the forest, " explained Hagrid, "Something had attacked the poor little mite. I 'ad ter bring 'er back an' look after 'er."  
  
He looked a little tearful and Minerva patted his arm.  
  
"Of course you did Hagrid," she said consolingly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at his friend. "She's beautiful, " he said, "Come, Severus. Do you want to stroke her?"  
  
"Might be best if Pr'fessor McGonagall goes first," said Hagrid, "They prefer the female touch, see."  
  
"Oh, of course. I forgot." said Albus. McGonagall reached out to pet the creature's head.  
  
"She was a bit scared when I brought her in," said Hagrid, "Must 'ave got a bit of a fright in the forest."  
  
Minerva brought Severus over to the unicorn and she allowed him to pet her.  
  
"Horsey," said Severus.  
  
Minerva chuckled. "That is a unicorn Severus," she corrected gently.  
  
"Oo-corn," he tried.  
  
"Very good," she smiled, "Unicorn."  
  
Hagrid stared at Dumbledore in shock.  
  
"He can talk well for a little 'un."  
  
"Yes he can," areed the headmaster, "But he is a little like your unicorn, frightened. I think h is getting used to us, though."  
  
Their conversation was cut off when Severus walked over to Albus and hugged him around the legs.  
  
"Are you tired, my little one?" Dumbledore asked gently. He had not missed the child's unsteady gait.  
  
"Yeah," murmured Severus against his robe and the headmaster bent down and picked him up. Severus snuggled close to him and put his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"Time to go, I think," said Professor McGonagall briskly, "Thank you for the treat, Hagrid."  
  
"No trouble, bye Severus," Hagrid beamed.  
  
"Bye 'agrid," mumbled Severus and the man's smile grew wider.  
  
"Goodbye Hagrid," Dumbledre's eyes twinkled, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
With that, they walked back towards the school with the sleepy toddler.  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks to my wonderful beta reader excessivelyperky. 


	3. Deageing Harry

Never Too Late  
  
DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all.  
  
A/N Thanks for your reviews and your patience. I am a very slow typist. As always, thank you to my beta reader excessivelyperky.  
  
Chapter 3-Deageing Harry  
  
Back in the headmaster's tower, Dumbledore tucked the sleeping Severus into his cot. McGonagall left to deal with some school business while Albus went to the fire to contact Remus Lupin. He wanted to discuss his idea regarding Harry with Sirius Black's last remaining friend. He knew how much the former Defence Against the Dark Arts professor cared about Harry.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"You want to de-age him?" Lupin stared at the headmaster in surprise, "Why?"  
  
"Remus, think about it. Has Harry ever opened up to you and told you his feelings about what happened at the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Lupin looked pained at the indirect reference to his friend's death.  
  
"No," he finally answered.  
  
"Nor has he shared his feelings with his friends or to me," responded Albus sadly, "He has had a very unhappy childhood. I take full responsibility for that. I should have checked on his progress more often. I wanted to keep him safe from Voldemort's supporters but in doing this, I left him with relatives who did not love or want him. That will always be one of my greatest regrets."  
  
Remus merely stared at the old man, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I believe that, if we can give Harry a chance to be a child again, we can help him understand that he is loved and that we will help him deal with his feelings about his very tragic past. If he can learn to trust us and depend on us a little more, then it will have all been worthwhile."  
  
"Do you think Harry will agree to this?" Lupin looked unsure.  
  
"That I cannot say," answered Dumbledore. "But I rather hoped that you would help me to persuade him."  
  
"I'll do my best," promised Lupin, "But I can't care for him, Albus. What about the full moon?"  
  
"I will care for him, so will Minerva," explained Dumbledore, "You can come to visit him whenever you like."  
  
"Thank you, Albus," Remus's golden eyes were soft. "Sirius would have liked the idea. At least Harry will get away from those Dursleys."  
  
"Yes," the headmaster agreed, "And he will have a companion. Severus has already allowed me to give him the potion."  
  
Dumbledore fervently wished that he had Colin Creevey's camera to catch the look on Remus Lupin's face.  
  
****************************************************  
  
That night, when Severus was in bed, Moody, Lupin and Tonks arrived in Dumbledore's office with a slightly confused Harry Potter. When the Aurors left to return to their Order duties, only Lupin and McGonagall remained with Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Harry. I'm glad you could come." Albus smiled gently.  
  
"Of course, Professor," said Harry quietly.  
  
"Sit down, sit down." Dumbledore directed them to the comfortable chairs in front of his desk.  
  
"Now, Harry, I have something very important to discuss with you," the headmaster began, "First of all, however, how are you?" He gave the boy one of his penetrating stares.  
  
"Fine," Harry answered unconvincingly.  
  
Dumbledore surveyed him. He looked thinner and more pale than before. There were dark circles under his eyes, indicating a lack of sleep.  
  
"Harry, you know that we are here to help you." Lupin put a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Er, yes." Harry looked uncomfortable.  
  
"How would you like to leave the Dursleys for the summer Harry? " Dumbledore suddenly asked.  
  
"Very much," said Harry looking slightly hopeful, "Do you mean that I could stay with Ron?" "No, that is not what I mean." Albus leaned across his desk and placed a hand on the young man's other shoulder.  
  
Harry was even more confused.  
  
"What I mean, Harry, is that I want you to stay here with me."  
  
"But sir, don't you have work to do? I would only be in the way."  
  
Harry's anger had been replaced by despair. He blamed himself for so much and he did not want to be a burden on anyone else. Dumbledore was a good Legilimens and read these feelings easily in the boy.  
  
"Harry. Look at me." Harry raised his eyes back to those kind blue ones.  
  
"You are not a burden on us. You have shown more courage and done more to help our world than any grown wizard. It is your time with the Dursleys that has made you think the way you do. I am truly sorry I left you with them. I want to make it up to you. I want to give you a chance at the childhood you deserved. At least for a little while."  
  
Harry was truly baffled now. What was going on?  
  
"Forgive me, Harry." smiled Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling once more. "It is the habit of the old to start in the middle without making themselves clear. I want you to consider taking a de-ageing potion, which will bring you back to the age of two-and-a-half."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Harry. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Harry!" said Remus in a gentle warning.  
  
"I realise that it may sound mad to you now," Dumbledore was not surprised at Harry's reactions, "Let me explain a little more. What do you remember of being a young child?"  
  
"Being locked in a cupboard, pushed around by Dudley, not allowed any toys and told I was a freak. Anything else you want to know!" The bitter anger was back in Harry's tone.  
  
"Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall looked shocked. "Don't speak to the headmaster that way." "He has a right to be angry,) Minerva," said Dumbledore softly. He turned back to the boy who was trying his best to calm down.  
  
"You see Harry? This is why I want to give you the potion. I want to change your experience of being a young child. Also, it would allow you to stay here and forget, for a while, your life with the Dursleys."  
  
"What about Voldemort?" asked Harry. "He will be very quiet until his Death Eaters are released from Azkaban. He is not in a position to cause us any trouble at present," the old headmaster said calmly.  
  
"Who would be looking after me?" asked Harry after a while.  
  
"I would," Dumbledore told him. "Remus, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall would be there to help me."  
  
"You don't have to decide right now Harry, but it would be better if we started this evening when the potion is most effective," Remus said gently.  
  
"May I go for a walk and think about it?" Harry needed time to think.  
  
"Certainly," smiled Albus, "Come back to my office whenever you are ready."  
  
Harry got up and left.  
  
"Well that went better than expected," Albus looked pleased.  
  
Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell him about his playmate?"  
  
"I did not think it would have been a good way to convince him. I think they will get on much better as children. Maybe it will help to break the ice between them."  
  
"Harry's right. You are mad," grinned Lupin.  
  
"So it is said," answered the old man serenely, popping a sweet into his mouth.  
  
****************************************************  
  
About two hours later, Harry returned to the Headmaster's tower. He had thought long and hard about the suggestion and had finally come to a decision. He wanted to tell them so he could not change his mind again.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Remus brightly, "Did the walk help?"  
  
"Yes it did," he answered. "Hello Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall patted his shoulder, "You look a little better than earlier. Did you eat?" "Dobby didn't give me a choice about that," the boy finally smiled, causing them all to laugh.  
  
"Well, my boy. Did you come to a decision?" Dumbledore tried to keep the anxiety from his voice.  
  
"I'll do it," said Harry quickly, "Can you give it to me now before I have a chance to change my mind."  
  
"Of course, dear boy," beamed Albus, "Here you go. I promise that you won't regret it. We do have an antidote should we need it," he reassured him.  
  
Harry took a couple of deep breaths and then gulped down the potion in one go.  
  
Just as Severus had done, Harry slumped in his chair, shutting his eyes. They watched as the yellow light surrounded him and soon, a little boy was sitting in front of them. He opened his large green eyes and looked around. Harry's mind was a blur.  
  
What was going on? Where were Uncle Vernon and Aunt 'Tunia? They would be very cross if they knew he had left the house. He was not allowed to go outside and play. "Harry?" a gentle voice said and he looked up into a pair of concerned blue eyes. A memory flashed through the young child's mind. He had seen this old man before. He visited Mummy and Daddy sometimes. An image, long forgotten of a red haired woman with green eyes, swam before him. He searched the room for her but could not see her.  
  
"Ma," he managed to stammer out.  
  
Remus covered his face with his hands, trying to control his grief and McGonagall dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. Dumbledore, however, never took his eyes from those frightened emerald ones.  
  
"Your Mummy has gone, little one. I am Albus? Do you remember me? I am going to look after you instead of Vernon and Petunia."  
  
At the mention of those names, Harry shrunk back. "It is all right child," Albus soothed him, "They are not here, just Minerva, Remus and me."  
  
Harry looked around and saw an even more familiar person. "Mooney?" he asked, it had been his first word. Remus took Harry in his arms and cuddled him.  
  
"Yes I'm here Harry," he said hoarsely, his eyes full of emotion, "I'll come and see you a lot. All right?"  
  
"Ok," said Harry.  
  
Remus kissed him on the forehead and handed him to Albus.  
  
"Well, my boy. Do you think you'd like to stay here?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry and he watched the nice lady smile and come over to him.  
  
"Hello pet," she said gently, "I'm Minerva. I am going to look after you too and I have some toys for you to play with."  
  
Harry looked fearful, "I not 'lowed," he whispered, "I bad."  
  
"No Harry," Albus pulled him closer, "You are allowed toys when you are with us because you deserve them. You are a very good boy," he kept his eyes on the child's to let him know that he meant it. Harry yawned and hid his face in Dumbledore's neck. It had been a long day for him.  
  
"I think it is bedtime for you child," smiled the headmaster, "Let me show you your new bed."  
  
With that, he bade farewell to the others, who smiled and waved at Harry, and brought the baby into the bedroom. Severus was sleeping soundly in the other cot. Tomorrow they would meet.  
  
TBC  
  
R&R please. 


	4. When Harry Met Severus

Never Too Late  
  
DISCLAIMER J.K. Rowling owns all.  
  
A/N Thanks to all who reviewed and those who wrote me such nice e-mails. Sorry this chapter was later than planned but my beta and I were having problems with our e-mails. We hope it is sorted out now. Thank you for your patience.  
  
Thanks as usual to my beta reader excessivelyperky  
  
Chapter 4-When Harry Met Severus  
  
The sun was just peeking through the clouds when a small, dark-eyed child sat up in his cot. He carefully surveyed his surroundings, as he did every morning. Yes, there was Albus's bed and he could see that the old man was still asleep. He looked around a little more and something else caught his attention. There was another cot beside him! In the dim light he could vaguely see a dark head of messy hair just above the blankets. Being a very curious child, he reached through the bars of his cot to those of the one beside him and shook them experimentally.  
  
For little Harry, this was a very rude awakening. It was not his first one, however, given his life with the Dursleys. He sat bolt-upright and, with a whimper, backed away towards the other side of his cot.  
  
Severus was an only child and had rarely seen other children. For this reason, he was fascinated by them rather like a scientist is fascinated by some rare breed of animal. He decided to see what would happen if he shook the bars again.  
  
Harry had had enough, he was tired and more than a little confused. On feeling the second shake, he began to cry. He was too upset to care if Uncle Vernon shouted at him.  
  
Albus Dumbledore woke with a start. Someone was crying. He waved his wand over a couple of candles to light the room. The scene that greeted him made him jump from his bed and run across the room. Severus had pulled back in fright at Harry's cry.  
  
Albus reached out to Harry and coaxed him closer. He picked him up and began to soothe him.  
  
"It's all right, Harry. Shhh. You're safe. It's just Albus. I have you. Shhh," he whispered in the child's ear as he rocked him in his arms.  
  
It took about ten minutes before the shaking and crying subsided, by which time, Severus was crying too. He had not meant to scare the other boy. With surprising strength for a man of his age, Albus lifted Severus from his cot as well and carried the two children over to his large bed. He settled down with the children in his arms.  
  
"There there, now," he cooed, "It is all right children. Such a lot of tears first thing in the morning."  
  
He cuddled both toddlers tightly until they calmed down. He helped them to wipe their eyes and noses and smiled gently at them. "Well, that was not exactly the way I planned for you two to meet."  
  
They looked at him curiously.  
  
"Severus, this is Harry and Harry, this is Severus," he told them. "I hope the two of you can play together and be good friends."  
  
Harry leaned back against Dumbledore and buried his face in the long beard. He was still fearful of Severus, unsure as to whether he was like Dudley or not. Albus held him more tightly and stroked his messy black hair as Severus squirmed out of his grasp and climbed off the bed. He returned with a small teddy bear. It was grey, with a red ribbon tied in a bow around its neck. With a little help from Dumbledore, he clambered back onto the bed and offered the toy to Harry.  
  
"Here, here," he held the bear out. Harry took it tentatively and, on seeing no negative reaction, held it close.  
  
"Oh, Harry, isn't that a nice teddy?" Dumbledore beamed, "That was a lovely, thoughtful thing to do, Severus."  
  
He kissed the boy on the forehead. "Now I want you both to wait here for me while I use the bathroom. All right?"  
  
Albus summoned Dobby who appeared with a crack. Harry gaped at the little creature while Severus did not react. He had house-elves at home.  
  
"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore," the house-elf squeaked, "What can Dobby do for you this morning?"  
  
"Good morning, Dobby," smiled Dumbledore, "Could you please keep an eye on these two, while I wash and dress? I shall not be long."  
  
Dobby had seen the de-aged Severus, but when he looked at the other little boy he gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth. "Harry Potter!" he shrieked.  
  
"Yes Dobby. That is Harry Potter. He has been de-aged in the same way as Severus. Do not worry. It will only be for a few weeks."  
  
"Dobby understands sir," the elf said solemnly, "And will do as you ask."  
  
Dumbledore turned to the children. "This is Dobby," he explained, "He is going to watch you until I come back."  
  
"Thank you, Dobby," Dumbledore gave the elf a smile, "I shall be as quick as I can".  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It became apparent, however, that Dobby did not have as much influence over the children as he would have liked. Dumbledore returned to his bedroom five minutes to find two very hyperactive children and a frightened house- elf.  
  
"Little masters! You mustn't be doing that! It is being too dangerous," Dobby cried, wringing his hands.  
  
Harry had gained some courage now that he knew Severus was not a second Dudley. He had decided that jumping up and down on the headmaster's large bed was a lot of fun. Severus had watched for a moment before following suit. They were now shrieking with laughter.  
  
"Ah ah ah," scolded Dumbledore as he lifted the two boys off the bed, "Beds are not for jumping on. You could fall off and hurt yourselves. You must listen to Dobby when he is looking after you".  
  
In the second show of spirit that morning, Harry pouted and ran away from Albus to the corner of the room.  
  
*The terrible twos *, thought Dumbledore ruefully.  
  
"Harry," he said gently, "We are going for breakfast now. Why don't you come with us. I will get you something to jump on when we are finished."  
  
There was no response from the little boy at first, but as Albus took Severus by the hand and made as if to leave, Harry cried and ran over to him.  
  
As Dumbledore picked up the frightened child. He reflected that Harry was probably not at his best that morning, given the rude awakening. He had not had the same quiet introduction to his second childhood as Severus had enjoyed. That in mind, he held the boy close as he carried him and spoke gently into his ear.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Good morning, everyone," came the very welcome voice of Minerva McGonagall a few minutes later, "How are we all today?"  
  
"Grumpy," answered Albus as he sat down with Harry on his lap and began to feed him.  
  
Minerva set Severus into his highchair.  
  
"Dear me, Albus," she said lightly, "Already? It is only your second morning."  
  
"Not me, Minerva. The children." Dumbledore began to explain the morning's events, causing her to laugh. The children clapped and laughed with her.  
  
"Well, my dears, " she smiled, "I have just the thing for you. I shall show you after breakfast."  
  
She took Harry into her arms to allow Albus to eat and spoke quietly to him.  
  
"All gone," said Severus proudly after a few minutes. He held up his plate to show them.  
  
"Very good, Severus," said Dumbledore, "Let's wash those hands and that face. You must be wearing almost as much of it as you ate."  
  
He took a damp cloth and started to clean Severus, who squirmed. He did not like that procedure.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After breakfast Professor McGonagall produced a small child's trampoline with a handle for the children to hold as they jumped. They spent the next half hour jumping up and down, squealing with delight. When it became obvious that they were getting bored, Minerva turned to Albus.  
  
"What shall we do now?" she asked.  
  
"I have an idea," said Dumbledore, "We will have to go to the seventh floor. Let them walk for a while. We can carry them if they get tired."  
  
They each took a child by the hand and began their journey through Hogwarts. Harry stared around him in awe. Having grown up in a Muggle household, this was his first sight of magic. He was a little frightened of the moving staircase, though,and Dumbledore carried him up them.  
  
Soon they arrived outside the Room of Requirement.  
  
"We need a playroom for small children". Albus announced.  
  
The room certainly provided. They entered to find it set up like a pre- school. There were low shelves filled with children's books, activities and toys. A brightly-coloured table with small child-sized chairs, sat in the middle of the room and there was also a soft corner with squashy bean bags for reading and relaxing. The two toddlers gaped at it. Amazement on their small faces.  
  
"Well, children. Go and play, " said McGonagall in something akin to her teacher's voice.  
  
Neither Harry nor Severus need to be told twice. Very soon, they were exploring everything the room had to offer. Severus discovered a box of paints and Albus found him some parchment and helped him sit at the table.  
  
"Why don't you paint a nice picture?" he smiled.  
  
Severus greatly enjoyed mixing the paints.  
  
"Well, now I can see where your love of potions began." Dumbledore remarked.  
  
"Poshins," Severus repeated happily.  
  
Just then, there was a loud crack and a small house-elf rocketed across the room.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall!" she shrieked in terror, "Bad Peeves is ruining the kitchens."  
  
A dark look crossed Minerva's face. "I'll deal with this," she said.  
  
With that, she strode out of the room. Albus took the book she had been about to read to Harry and beckoned him over.  
  
What the headmaster failed to notice, however, was that the end of his long beard was lying on the table, close to where Severus was painting. Severus had become tired of parchment and thought the white, fluffy thing would be much nicer to paint. Taking the orange paint he began to cover it.  
  
As soon as Albus finished reading Harry the story McGonagall returned, looking cross.  
  
"Really! That wretched creature! You should just get rid of him Albus. It is not often that I find myself agreeing with Filch, but honestly.." She stopped, mid tirade, and stared at her friend for a full minute before she threw back her head and laughed.  
  
Dumbledore was surprised. Minerva was not one for strong displays of emotion. Whatever was she laughing at? He turned around to see how Severus was doing (the child had been extremely quiet for the last while) and his mouth fell open in shock.  
  
"Dear Merlin!" he exclaimed. The end of his beard was now bright orange.  
  
"That will teach you to pay better attention Albus." McGonagall was taking deep, steadying breaths.  
  
"Severus! You little rascal!" exclaimed the headmaster. The little boy stared back at him innocently.  
  
"Owange, Abus," he stated.  
  
"So I see, child," said Dumbledore dryly, "It will take a lot of cleaning charms to get this out."  
  
He turned around in time to see Harry climbing onto one of the shelves. "What am I going to do with you?" he said as he lifted him down.  
  
Severus and Harry stared at him with expressions to make any angel proud.  
  
"All these years I have been Headmaster in such a large school and I'm caught out by toddlers," sighed Dumbledore, "I must be losing my touch." He began to murmur spells to clean his beard.  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks to my beta reader excessivelyperky 


	5. Insights and Nightmares

Never Too Late  
  
DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all.  
  
A/N Thanks for all reviews and questions. This chapter will take an angsty turn as will the fic. I will add in humour sometimes to lighten things though. I'm sorry I am not updating as often as I used to but things are very busy for me at the minute. I will aim to put up one chapter a week and perhaps more in calmer times. Hope you enjoy the next instalment. Rosaleen  
  
Chapter 5-Insights and Nightmares  
  
After the rather eventful day in the Room of Requirement, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall brought the two children back to the Headmaster's Tower. This time, both children sat in their highchairs and Dobby brought them their dinner.  
  
"They is not looking so bouncy this evening," remarked the house-elf.  
  
"I should think not," laughed the Headmaster, "They have caused enough mischief for one day."  
  
"Mischeef, Mischeef!" laughed Severus.  
  
"Yes, mischief," said Minerva as she handed him his spoon.  
  
Since the first day Severus had spent as a child, he seemed to have gained more trust in his two carers, especially Dumbledore. When he was hurt or upset it was Albus alone that he wanted. Harry, on the other hand, had spoken very little since taking the potion. At times it seemed as though he would like to, but was too frightened. Dumbledore wondered if he had been permitted to speak at all with the Dursleys. He suspected not. Still, he reasoned, it was only Harry's first day and there was plenty of time to build up trust with him.  
  
Another thing, which worried Albus, was that Harry ate very little. He recalled a vague reference that Molly Weasley had made to the effect that the Dursleys sometimes deprived Harry of food as punishment. The boy had been very thin when he first came to Hogwarts. Albus felt very guilty that he had not kept a better eye on Harry as he grew up.  
  
These thoughts, and many more, ran through Dumbledore's head as he gently coaxed Harry into eating half of his dinner. He made a mental note to ask Madam Pomfrey about using nourishing and energy potions in the child's food. Harry would have to work up to larger dinners.  
  
Severus's eating habits were a sharp contrast. The boy would eat everything he was given, but would become very frightened if he spilled anything. He would shrink back in his chair as if expecting Albus to strike him. Dumbledore had suspected for a long time that Salazar Snape, Severus's father, had been a very violent man. Indeed, the circumstances surrounding the death of his wife Arianna were very suspicious. On the few occasions in which Severus had opened up to Albus about his home life, he mentioned that his father expected "men to act like men". The man clearly made no allowances for children to act like children.  
  
When Dumbledore had met Arianna Snape, he saw that she, at least, loved and cared for her son. It was fear of some of Salazar's wrath, which stopped her from intervening in some of the boy's harsher punishments. Unfortunately, it was not until young Severus had come to teach at Hogwarts and began to trust Albus, that the old man found out more about the horrors of his family life. He did tell Albus that his father forced him to join the Dark Lord at sixteen. *If only I hadn't shown such blatant favouritism to the boys who bullied him. He might have confided in me and let me help him. *  
  
Dumbledore's gloomy thoughts must have shown on his face because Harry suddenly withdrew from him and whispered "Sowee". Young though he was, Harry was used to looks of disappointment or disapproval. He had no way of knowing that Albus's reproach was self-directed.  
  
"What are you sorry for, Harry?" the Headmaster asked in surprise. Harry merely shook his head and repeated the apology.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore remembered something he had read in child psychology about young children being very intuitive, and therefore able to detect the positive or negative feelings around them. He pushed his unhappy thoughts away. They were not helping matters here.  
  
"Harry? It is all right child. I am not angry with you. I promise," Albus said gently.  
  
It took a little more convincing before Harry would make eye-contact with Albus again. When he did, Dumbledore held out his arms to him. To his relief, Harry responded by standing up in his chair to be lifted out. The Headmaster cuddled him on his lap as they finished dinner.  
  
Severus watched Dumbledore gather Harry into his arms. He suddenly felt very put out. Why wasn't Albus cuddling him? Was Albus tired of him now that he had a new little boy?  
  
Minerva chose that moment to clean Severus up and unstrap him from the highchair. She was about to take him out when he pulled away from her.  
  
"No! Want Abus to!" he cried.  
  
"Albus is holding Harry, pet, " McGonagall tried to reason with him, "Why don't you let me help you?"  
  
This was apparently the worst thing she could have said because the little boy began to cry.  
  
"NOOOO!" he sobbed.  
  
"Albus, when these two are in bed, we need to talk," McGonagall said, "Why don't you give me Harry and see to Severus?"  
  
Dumbledore handed her the green-eyed toddler and she sat down again. Harry buried his face into her robes. The noise frightened him, reminding him of the tantrums of his spoiled cousin, Dudley. Albus quickly crossed to the weeping Severus and took him up into his arms.  
  
"What's wrong, my little one?" he murmured as he rubbed comforting circles on the small back, "Are you tired, hmmm? Do you want me to put you to bed?"  
  
This only made Severus cry harder.  
  
*I am definitely losing my touch. * thought Dumbledore mournfully as he started to calm the child with soothing noises, instead of words. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Ten minutes later, Severus had quieted and peace was restored to the room once more. Professor McGonagall summoned a house-elf and asked her to run a bath for the children. She hoped it would help them to relax before bedtime. She had watched both boys carefully throughout dinner and had come to a few difficult conclusions. She sincerely hoped that Dumbledore had seen some of it too.  
  
When the bath was ready, Albus herded the children into the bathroom while Minerva retrieved some cloths and bath toys. Severus still refused to relinquish his hold on Dumbledore so McGonagall took care of Harry, undressing him and setting him into the water. The moment he was in the bath, he stood up, looking fearful.  
  
"Harry. It is all right pet. It's just a bath." McGonagall was confused.  
  
"Warm," said Harry in a whisper, "I not 'lowed"  
  
"Oh, Harry! Of course you are allowed a warm bath!" exclaimed the shocked professor. *What on earth did those dreadful Muggles do to him? * she thought.  
  
After a little more persuasion she managed to get Harry to sit in the bath again. He even picked up some toys, though he played with them carefully as if afraid he would break them.  
  
Albus was having a difficult time hiding his anger at the Dursleys. He wondered how much more about Harry's life was left to discover.  
  
Severus sat in the bath but seemed to have the same fear as Harry about touching the toys. It was only when Albus started to play with him that he would pick them up. The two adults allowed Severus and Harry to play and splash in the water for a while. They spoke quietly to the children as they washed them. When the water began to cool, Harry and Severus were taken out and dried.  
  
Once they were ready for bed, Dumbledore gathered them up and sat in his rocking chair to read them a story. They were both sleepy and curled close to him as he read. By the time he was finished, Harry and Severus were fast asleep and Minerva helped to put them to bed. That done, they returned to the sitting room.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Well, I certainly learned a lot from that," remarked Dumbledore as he took a comfy seat by the fire.  
  
"I think we have a few problems, Albus," Professor McGonagall was not one to beat about the bush.  
  
"Yes, go on," encouraged Albus.  
  
"We have two young children who have each had very difficult lives, vying for your attention."  
  
"They have you as well," Dumbledore pointed out.  
  
"Yes, of course they do," said Minerva impatiently, "And I am here to help when I can but it is not my attention that they want, it's yours."  
  
"Why so?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh don't be so obtuse Albus!" McGonagall was getting exasperated. "You are the one stable person in their lives, as adults and as children. They trust you more than anyone else. You are in a position to make or break them.  
  
"That's comforting," said the Headmaster dryly.  
  
"Albus," Minerva managed to calm herself, "You need to be careful. You saw what happened tonight. Severus was clearly getting jealous of Harry. You need to be sure to pay them equal amounts of attention as far as possible and better still, you should try to spend time with each child alone."  
  
"I know," sighed Dumbledore, "And I will do my best. I still believe we did the right thing. I want to give them back something they should have had all along."  
  
"I know you do," McGonagall said, "But we must tread carefully. I think you should talk to Madam Pomfrey again. We do not normally deal with such young children. We need to know a little more about it."  
  
"You are right, Minerva. I will try to see her within the next couple of days."  
  
"Good," McGonagall stood up, "Now I must go to bed. I think I'm getting too old for this."  
  
"You? Never!" scoffed Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling once more, "Goodnight, my dear and thank you."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
All in all, thought Albus, It had been a very long day and going to bed seemed like an excellent idea. He knew he would need a lot of energy in the days to come. Half an hour later he was climbing under the warm covers, letting sleep overtake him.  
  
Harry was dreaming,  
  
He was in his playpen when he heard his Daddy's frightened voice.  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off."  
  
His mother quickly snatched him into up her arms. She stumbled with him into a smaller room, the door opened.  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl," came the high, cold voice of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead." He felt his Mummy shaking.  
  
A shrill voice laughed and a green light shot towards him. He heard a scream. Green was filling his vision. He was falling. There was nothing but screaming.  
  
Dumbledore had just drifted into a light sleep when he heard the sounds of restless movement in one of the cots. Harry then began to scream. For the second time that day, he leapt out of bed and ran to Harry's cot. He feared that the boy's scar was hurting from a vision of Voldemort. The boy's face was as white as chalk and he was shaking uncontrollably. His scar, however, looked normal.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore called gently, "Can you hear me Harry? It's Albus."  
  
But Harry seemed to be in another world: one filled with terror as he witnessed the cruel murder of his parents. He wanted his Mummy. He wanted his Daddy. What had the bad man done to them? It took a lot more quiet words fromAlbus before Harry focused on him.  
  
"B b bad man," he stammered out, "B b bad man hurt Mummy and Daddy."  
  
"Oh, my poor child!" Albus took Harry into a warm embrace, "My poor baby." He cradled Harry to him and paced the room for a while, humming gently to the shaking toddler. A small whimper drew his attention to Severus. He appeared to be asleep but upset nonetheless. He went to the cot and reached in to soothe him. He murmured assurances and stroked the soft cheek and dark hair until Severus quieted.  
  
Harry would not be calmed so easily. Eventually, Albus climbed into bed with the small boy still in his arms. He lay down, holding Harry, and sang softly to him until he fell asleep. Sleep would not come so readily to Dumbledore now. He lay there in the darkness for a long time, thinking about the horrors these poor children had suffered and wondering how to help them in the coming weeks.  
  
TBC.  
  
I did warn you! It is angsty. You will, of course, recognise the quotes from Harry's dream as being from "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban." Chapter 9, "Grim Defeat". Take care until next time. 


	6. Early Morning Revelations

Never Too Late  
  
DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all.  
  
A/N: A bit of Albus and Severus interaction this chapter and, of course, some fluffy moments. Sorry, I can't help it!!!!  
  
Thanks to my beta reader excessivelyperky.  
  
Chapter 6-Early Morning Revelations  
  
The sun had just risen when Dumbledore opened his eyes. He looked down and saw Harry sleeping peacefully beside him, one of his small arms flung across him. He wondered what had woken him until he heard a rattling noise. Carefully, he sat up, removing Harry's arm gently, and surveyed the room.  
  
Severus was standing up in his cot shaking the bars. Albus got up and crossed over to him. "Severus, child. What are you doing awake so early?" he asked softly, "Why don't you lie back down and try to sleep for me, hmm?"  
  
"All wet Abus," answered the little boy.  
  
"Oh, I see," smiled Dumbledore, "Well, come on. Let's get you clean and dry."  
  
He lifted the child and carried him to the bathroom where he expertly changed and cleaned him. Severus sighed in contentment.  
  
"Now, does that feel better?" Albus asked warmly.  
  
"Aw betah," said Severus.  
  
Dumbledore sat him up and began to dress him again.  
  
"Abus?" Severus looked up at him with his huge, dark eyes.  
  
"Yes, love?" Dumbledore answered gently.  
  
"Why Hawee in your bed?"  
  
"Because Harry was very sad and frightened last night." The Headmaster told him.  
  
"Why?" asked Severus, who was particularly fond of that word.  
  
"Harry had a bad dream," was the reply.  
  
Dumbledore picked up the now dressed toddler and turned to leave the bathroom. Severus wrapped his small arms around the man's neck.  
  
"Abus?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes?" Dumbledore pulled back to look at him.  
  
"Mummy all gone," said the child quietly.  
  
Of all the things Albus expected to hear, that was not one of them. He stared, speechless, at the little boy.  
  
"Daddy hurted Mummy," Severus continued in a whisper, "I sawed him."  
  
Albus realised that the de-ageing potion did not remove the memories of the drinker but he was not aware that it did not completely suppress them either. Although Severus and Harry would not, necessarily understand the memories of their older selves, they were still there.  
  
Severus had been seventeen when his mother had died. His father had disappeared shortly after her death when suspicions arose about his involvement. The Aurors believed that Salazar went into hiding with some of Voldemort's followers.  
  
It was then that Albus had taken Severus back to Hogwarts as his ward. Severus had never spoken to him or to anyone else about his mother's death. He confessed to Dumbledore that he had the Dark Mark on orders from his father. Dumbledore had wondered why Salazar had not taken Severus with him when he fled. He supposed that he had been in too much of a hurry to even think of it.  
  
Refocusing on the present, he saw that Severus was looking at him pleadingly. He was expecting a response.  
  
"Yes, Mummy is gone, my little one," he answered hoarsely, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
The toddler took a deep breath as if about to confess a grave sin.  
  
"An' Daddy said I bad boy," he finally stammered out.  
  
*He must have dreamed this last night in the same way that Harry dreamed about his parents' death. * The Headmaster thought.  
  
He pulled the boy into a reassuring hug, trying to contain his own emotions. "No, Severus," he breathed, "You are a good boy. What your Daddy did to your Mummy was very bad but it was not your fault."  
  
He realised that Severus was blaming himself in an attempt to understand what had happened, through a child's eyes. The little boy buried himself tightly against Albus, trying to shut out the frightening and upsetting memories. Dumbledore cradled him close and stroked his silky, baby locks.  
  
"Your Mummy loved you very much, Severus," he murmured, "She was very proud of you. She told me so. She asked me to look after you if anything happened to her."  
  
"You love me, Abus?" Severus asked quietly.  
  
"Very much," said the old man tenderly, "You are my little treasure."  
  
"Hawee your teasure, too?" asked the child.  
  
"Yes, he is," Dumbledore smiled, "And I love you both more than anything else in the world."  
  
He kissed Severus on top of his dark head.  
  
"Now, why don't we get your blankie and you can sleep with Harry and me. It is getting cold out here.  
  
"Yeah!" said Severus happily, his fears forgotten, for now at least.  
  
Soon Albus had Severus settled on his other side. Harry still slept deeply.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The old man was just drifting off to sleep again when he felt a small hand shaking him. He looked up into Severus's dark eyes once more.  
  
"Up now, Abus?" the child asked.  
  
"Severus!" Albus shook his head, torn between amusement and exasperation, "It is only six o'clock in the morning. It is much too early to be up."  
  
He lay the boy down beside him once more. Severus cuddled into his arms with an angelic smile.  
  
"Stowee, Abus," he said.  
  
"You are quite the little Slytherin, aren't you?" Albus chuckled softly, "All right. I will tell you a story."  
  
He pulled the child closer. "Once upon a time there was an old man called Albus who had a little boy called Severus."  
  
"No, Abus. Seberus and Hawee," the little voice corrected.  
  
"Very well, child, Severus and Harry. One morning, Severus woke up very early and would not go back to sleep."  
  
" 'Oh dear. What am I going to do', thought Albus, because he was very tired."  
  
"An' 'Nerva," Severus piped up again.  
  
"No, Minerva is not in this story. She was not woken in the early hours of the morning by a bouncing toddler." Albus sighed.  
  
"I wake 'Nerva?" asked Severus innocently.  
  
"No, certainly not! I would get into awful trouble." Dumbledore suppressed a grin at the thought of Minerva's face if Severus ran into her rooms and flung himself at her at this hour. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story, Severus?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," beamed the child.  
  
"Well, Albus didn't know what to do to get Severus back to sleep. He thought and thought and suddenly, an idea came to him."  
  
Severus was staring at him transfixed and he almost laughed.  
  
" 'I know what I will do,' said Albus, 'I'll put Severus into an enchanted sleep.' "  
  
By now, Severus's eyes were like saucers as he stared at Dumbledore in awe.  
  
"You put me in a 'chanted seep?" he asked.  
  
"I'm very tempted," Dumbledore teased, "But I don't think I will have to. I think you could go back to sleep now, anyway."  
  
Severus was, indeed, beginning to look drowsy. Albus settled them both back under the covers and pillowed the small head on his chest. He ran his hand up and down the baby's back and whispered, "Shhh shhh." Very soon, Severus's breathing evened out, giving Dumbledore the opportunity for more, much needed sleep. 


	7. Complications and Slides

Never Too Late  
  
DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all reviews and to my beta reader excessivelyperky.  
  
To answer a couple of questions;  
  
Remus will visit Harry in a few chapters.  
  
The children will not be "punished" for acting out. They are very young and it is much better to encourage good behaviour than to punish bad behaviour. Punishment is more of a solution for adults than young children, who don't usually take the meaning intended from it. For example, hitting a child has been shown to make him/her more likely to hit smaller, younger children. The adult may have wanted to stop an undesirable behaviour but, in fact, the child learned that big people can hit smaller people. It is more helpful to try and understand why a child is acting in such a way and if possible, to intervene before a confrontation in a positive way.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter 7-Complications and Slides  
  
Fortunately for Headmaster Dumbledore, Severus and Harry slept for a further two hours, allowing him to have breakfast and dress before they awoke.  
  
Harry was the first to stir. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Hello, little one," said Albus softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Did you have a nice sleep?"  
  
Harry did not answer but instead, he crawled across to the Headmaster, who took him onto his lap. Harry buried himself against the man and put his thumb in his mouth.  
  
He was totally silent as Albus carried him to the bathroom to wash and dress him. Dumbledore supposed that he was still upset by his dream, or memory, the night before. He decided he would ask Professor McGonagall to take the children out while he spoke with Madam Pomfrey. He needed to ask the nurse further questions about the de-ageing potion.  
  
By the time Albus returned to the bedroom, Severus had opened his eyes. Dumbledore set Harry down on the bed and gave him some brightly coloured picture books to look at. Harry seemed very reluctant to touch the books, and it took some persuasion, on the Headmaster's part, before he gingerly picked one of them up.  
  
The old man's fears for Harry increased. The child had played quite happily after a little persuasion, the previous day. Now, he seemed to have regressed again. There was a lot more work to be done with the little boy.  
  
He called Dobby and asked him to stay with Harry while he attended to Severus. Soon, Severus, too, was dressed and sitting on the bed beside Harry. Dumbledore turned away for a moment to fetch his outer robe and when he turned back, Severus was holding Harry's book in his arms. Harry was looking at the other boy with a mixture of fright and sadness.  
  
"Severus, did you take that book from Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I want it, Abus," said Severus stubbornly.  
  
"No, Severus," Dumbledore's voice was gentle but firm as he returned the book to the green-eyed child, "Harry was looking at that book. Why don't you take this one?" he held up another, "Look, there's a nice red train on the front. It looks just like the Hogwarts Express, doesn't it?"  
  
"No! Want otha book!" shouted Severus, startling Harry even more. Before Albus had time to intervene, Severus reached out and pulled Harry's unruly hair. Harry cried in fright and hid under the bedclothes, while Severus took the opportunity to retrieve the book.  
  
Albus was quite surprised at this outburst. What was wrong with Severus? He suspected that the answer to that lay in the memory of Salazar Snape, of the previous night. It had made Severus angry and confused. Salazar had been aggressive, to say the least, and Severus had learned this behaviour as a young child. Little wonder the Potion's Master bullied many of his students in class. It was all that he knew.  
  
However, Albus realised that he had to stop this behaviour. He could not let Severus bully Harry. Dudley Dursley had already done that to the child. *This situation calls for very careful handling. * he thought.  
  
Once again, he removed the book from Severus's hands. He gently extracted the shaking, crying Harry from under the covers and with a lot of calming words, was finally able to hold him.  
  
Severus looked at Harry, crying in the Headmasters arms, while the old man soothed and petted him. Jealousy and hurt filled the child's mind. Like all young children, he felt them very deeply yet could not understand or express them easily. Albus looked up at him and read the child's feelings easily. "Oh, Severus. Harry is crying because that hurt him. What happened? Are you a bit sad today?"  
  
"My book, Abus," cried the dark-eyed child.  
  
"Severus," Albus explained gently, "The books are for you both. You can see the book when Harry has finished with it. You can have another book to read while you wait, all right?"  
  
Severus had been expecting to be shouted at, or smacked, as his father would have done. Dumbledore's gentle chiding and explanations broke down some of his emotional barriers. His eyes filled with tears, which began to flow freely down his cheeks.  
  
Dumbledore watched as Severus started to cry. "Poor Severus, * he thought, *He is every bit as hurt and insecure as Harry. *  
  
"Come here, darling," he coaxed in his softest voice, holding his free arm open. Severus crawled over to Albus and buried his face in his long beard, his small body wracked with sobs.  
  
"Shhhh, shhhh. It is all right," Albus cooed, "I know you didn't mean it. You are very upset, aren't you? My poor poor babies. It is going to be all right, I promise. Shhh."  
  
He spent the next half-hour like this, rocking and soothing the distraught toddlers, speaking calmly and lovingly to allay their fears. "Now, my little ones," he said as he wiped their eyes and noses, "Why don't we go and get some breakfast? Minerva will be here to see you soon."  
  
He set them on their feet and offered a hand to each of them. Before Severus reached for it, however, he patted Harry on the head in a childish gesture of apology. Harry looked at him fearfully, at first, but then relaxed and even smiled a little at the other boy.  
  
Albus smiled softly to himself but did not comment. *Perhaps I am not so bad at this after all, * he mused.  
  
"Come on, Abus! See 'Nerva now," the little Slytherin's demand was accompanied by a tug on his hand.  
  
"All right. All right," Dumbledore laughed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
To Dumbledore's further amazement, both children sat in their highchairs and ate contentedly. A knock at the door signalled Professor McGonagall's arrival.  
  
" 'Nerva!" shouted Severus joyfully, while Harry gave her a shy smile.  
  
"Hello, my pets," she smiled, "I see we are all being very well-fed."  
  
She looked at Dumbledore, who appeared deep in thought. "Is something wrong, Albus?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Minerva, could you take the children for an hour or so, while I speak with Madam Pomfrey?" he asked.  
  
"Certainly," said McGonagall. She decided not to question him further for the moment. Instead, she turned to the boys. "Who wants to go to the park?" she asked.  
  
"ME!" they both cried happily and she laughed.  
  
Albus roused himself from his musings and spoke to them. "Now, children. I hope you will be very good for Minerva. You will do that for me, won't you?"  
  
"Yeah," said Severus quickly, "I good boy."  
  
"Yes," smiled Albus.  
  
"I good boy too?" asked Harry timidly, as if afraid of the answer.  
  
"Of course you are, my Harry," Albus told him lovingly, his eyes full of warmth.  
  
McGonagall went to Harry. "Come on, pet. Let's get you cleaned up and out of that chair, hmmm?"  
  
Harry let her take him out and he cuddled into her tightly. She sat down with him on her lap. Harry had been deprived of love and attention in his young life and she wanted to make up for that as best she could.  
  
Albus repeated this procedure with little Severus, who leaned back contentedly in his arms.  
  
"I gather there was a wee problem this morning?" McGonagall asked shrewdly.  
  
"Yes," sighed Albus, "I think I resolved it in the short term, but I need to speak with Poppy. I am not sure I understand it all, myself."  
  
"It's all going to take time, " Minerva placed a reassuring hand on his arm, "You are doing well, but you cannot do everything at once."  
  
"I know," Dumbledore answered, "I am very grateful for your support."  
  
"You will always have it," she said with sincerity.  
  
Dumbledore leaned over and gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek.  
  
"Abus wuv 'Nerva," came Severus's small voice, causing two mouths to fall open.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you two ready to go out, " chuckled Dumbledore, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
When the children were dressed in warm robes, Albus and Minerva set them into the double pushchair. Hogsmeade was a little too far for them to walk.  
  
"Have a good time, children," smiled Albus, "I shall see you later." He hugged and kissed them.  
  
"You come too, Abus?" Severus asked.  
  
"No, child," Dumbledore replied gently, "I have something to do now, but I'll see you when you come back later."  
  
"Letah," repeated the little boy.  
  
"Yes, Severus," laughed Albus.  
  
"An' me?" asked Harry softly.  
  
"And you, Harry," Dumbledore reached out to stroke the child's cheek. Harry needed a lot of reassurance that he was valued.  
  
He stood up again.  
  
"Off you go, now, and have a wonderful time," he beamed, "I wish I could go too. I would go on the swing."  
  
Severus laughed. "You too big, Abus."  
  
"No I am not," Albus feigned an indignant tone, "Minerva is going to go on the swing. You wait and see."  
  
"She most certainly is not," came the stern reply of the Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"'Nerva go on swide," said Harry, smiling at last.  
  
Albus shook with laughter at the thoughts of his strict Transfiguration teacher sliding down a slide, her green robes billowing around her.  
  
"I think I shall need a stiff drink before I go," stated McGonagall, "have you got any Firewhiskey, Albus?"  
  
Her only answer was more laughter.  
  
TBC. 


	8. Talks and Walks

Never Too Late  
  
DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that I have taken so long to update. Between computer problems, my graduation, Christmas and New Year, I have not had a minute to myself. Now I hope I am back on track. However, I do have job interviews next week and the week after, so please bear with me. Thanks so much for your kind words and patience.  
  
Thanks, as always, to my beta, excessivelyperky.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter 8-Talks and Walks  
  
When the children had gone, Dumbledore summonsed Madam Pomfrey to his office. She smiled as she sat down and took the proffered cup of tea.  
  
"Well, Headmaster. How is fatherhood treating you?"  
  
Albus returned her smile. "I can honestly say, it is a whole new experience." His face then turned grave, "There are a few problems, however. That is why I wanted to speak with you. I need you to tell me a little more about the de-ageing potion."  
  
"Of course," answered Poppy, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, first of all, why did you think it better to make the children two- and-a-half rather than three, or even four?"  
  
The nurse took a sip of tea before she spoke. "I had a good reason for doing that, Headmaster. A child's brain develops rapidly in the first three years of life. By the time the child reaches three, all the main brain development has occurred. While Severus and Harry are experience better childhoods, new pathways are being created in their brains."  
  
"What about the old ones?" asked Albus.  
  
"They remain. They cannot be removed, but they should be able to co-exist without causing harm to the new ones. The potion is very carefully designed to ensure this. Every week, each child will age by one month. By the time the holidays end, they will be three, and can be aged, if you like."  
  
"I see," answered Dumbledore, "And is it better to age them at three because it won't interfere with their brain development?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded, "However, should an emergency arise before the holidays are over, making ageing necessary, the antidote will cause rapid, but controlled, brain development to make the process safe. It is preferable that the potion wears off gradually though."  
  
"Yes, that makes sense," Dumbledore steepled his fingers together on his desk. "I have noticed something else, which concerns me." He explained the memory dreams that both children had experienced.  
  
"Yes, that is to be expected," said Poppy when he was finished, "The de- ageing potion, as you probably know, does not erase the memories of the person. Otherwise, we would never be able to restore people to their correct ages. It merely suppresses the adult mind and memories. Those memories, which are associated with strong emotions, cannot be completely suppressed, however. The person generally sees these memories in the form of dreams or visions. It is a way of letting the younger mind cope with them. "  
  
"But is that not rather dangerous? Surely it would be traumatic for a child to remember something he does not understand."  
  
"It would be, if that were the case," Pomfrey agreed, "The fact is, though, that when Harry and Severus experience these dreams, their older minds are allowed to take over, enabling them to understand what is happening. This insight can last for a little while after the memory has played out."  
  
"That explains why they were able to explain the dreams to me without too much trouble," mused Albus, "Severus was very clear when he explained his mother's death this morning."  
  
A sorrowful look crossed the nurse's face and she sighed. "All you can do is be there for the boys and give them lots of support, love and most of all, attention. A lot of guilt will be associated with these traumatic memories. You need to reassure them that they are not to blame for the events they recall."  
  
"Attention is the other problem," sighed Dumbledore, "I do not think I have done well in that area, thus far."  
  
"It is difficult with children that age. They are naturally autonomous and believe that the adult should be there for them, alone," said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"My main problem is trying to ensure that I do not neglect Harry, because he does not demand my attention as much as Severus does," Albus stroked his hand through his beard thoughtfully.  
  
"What you need to do, is to give each child time alone with you. Minerva and Remus are there to help. I think you have been trying to do too much on your own, Headmaster." She had not missed the lines of worry on the old man's face.  
  
"I feel very responsible for their suffering," Dumbledore admitted, "I want to give them as much of my time as possible."  
  
"Giving each child enough of your time is important, but the quality of that time, which matters most of all," Poppy answered, "If you are tired and rundown, you may do more harm than good. Why not let Remus take Harry for a day, while you care for Severus? You could leave Severus with Minerva while you look after Harry."  
  
"That is a good idea," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled with relief, "I suppose I was getting a little ahead of myself. Thank Merlin I have you and Minerva to keep me on the right track."  
  
"Lastly, Headmaster," Pomfrey folded her arms and gave him her strict, school nurse look, "have some of the others look after both children, when you are too tired or under stress. I know you still have your Order meetings. Don't spread yourself too thin."  
  
"Yes, certainly, Poppy," said Albus, with the air of a little boy who had been scolded.  
  
"Good," Madam Pomfrey said and rose from her seat, "Remember to contact me if you need anything else. Oh and..," she turned around again to look at Dumbledore, "I am very curious about what Severus is like as a child."  
  
"He is a credit to his house," the old man chuckled, "He can cause all amounts of mayhem and then melt your heart with an angelic smile."  
  
Let's hope he can keep that smile when he is aged," smiled Pomfrey.  
  
"Indeed," Albus couldn't have agreed more.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Minerva McGonagall had never had so much exercise in her life. Not that she was lazy, by no means, but she had only one grandson and had never before cared for two toddlers.  
  
The minute they had reached the park in Hogsmeade, the two children had practically jumped out of the pushchair. Minerva was barely given time to unstrap them.  
  
"TEE-TAW!" Harry laughed, remembering the see-saw that Dudley and his friends played on, in the park near his home in Little Whinging.  
  
"Yes," beamed McGonagall, "Come on, you too, and let's have a go, hmm?"  
  
The see-saw was charmed so that the children could not fall off the seats. They held onto the handles and squealed with delight.  
  
Minerva was very happy to see that Harry trusted her more. He was talking a little more and seemed at ease in the park. The boy seemed to realise that she would not stop him from playing.  
  
The attention span of two-year-olds being what it was, however, it was not long before Harry and Severus became bored and looked for something else to do.  
  
"What about the swings?" suggested McGonagall, and they agreed.  
  
Soon she was pushing them high in the air as they laughed.  
  
Next came the slide (which Minerva did not use) and then the climbing frame. Harry was exceptionally good on this. Little did his Professor know that his expertise in this area had been gained by trying to dodge Dudley and his gang.  
  
After a time, Minerva looked at her watch and realised that they had been away for almost two hours. She called the children over. She needed to get them back to the school and find out what Madame Pomfrey had told Albus.  
  
Severus trotted obediently over to her. He was getting tired and did not complain as she strapped him into the pushchair.  
  
"Now, where is Harry?" she wondered, looking around the park.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Harry had been playing in the sand when he spotted a large black dog crossing the path towards him.  
  
He jumped up and smiled. He recognised the creature.  
  
"PA'FOOT" he called and trotted over to hug the animal.  
  
He heard Minerva calling him, but he was too happy to see Padfoot to listen.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Minerva looked up just in time to see the large dog pounce at Harry.  
  
TBC  
  
Bit of a cliffie eh? Don't worry. I will update in a couple of days to make up for my recent poor record.  
  
Happy New Year everyone, Rosaleen 


	9. Not Padfoot

Never Too Late  
  
DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and to my beta excessivelyperky. All hail perky who sends the corrections back so fast!!!  
  
Thanks especially to A. Alexander, who took the time to review every chapter, and to ask me a few searching questions, which I'll now attempt to answer. You are great!!!  
  
First of all: About Harry and Severus's playing so quickly. I agree with you that children who have been abused would probably not respond so fast but I am working under 3 main assumptions (purely speculation on the HP books on my part).  
  
* That both Harry and Severus trust Dumbledore to protect them and not to hurt them and that this belief is still present when they have been de- aged.  
  
* That Severus does have some more normal, childlike reactions because although his father was very volatile, his mother did, at least, play and interact with him.  
  
* That because Harry is so young, still, he may have some memories of living with his parents, and may even associate Dumbledore, in some way, with them (perhaps he met him at order meetings etc). I am not suggesting that he remembers Dumbledore, necessarily, merely that he is associated with good feelings in his mind.  
  
These are all my own assumptions, purely for the purposes of this story. Perhaps I'll put an author's note at the start with more information, sometime.  
  
Also re the way Albus handled Severus's "theft" of the book: I used that approach, because it is one of the most favoured approaches in childcare, and I have seen it work in practice. It surprised me too! Severus was looking for attention because he felt threatened by Harry's presence. He got attention and acknowledgement of his feelings, but he did not get his way. Albus did not (I hope!) let him believe that he can take things from Harry just because he wants them.  
  
Again, thank you so much for your comments, I am trying to make this story as real as possible, though, I'll be the first to admit, that I like the cute, fluffy moments. Please keep your comments coming. It makes me think about why I am doing things, and hopefully, improve the fic.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter 9-Not Padfoot  
  
Minerva McGonagall stood frozen for a second as the dog snarled and lunged at little Harry, knocking him over. Recovering quickly, the Transfigurations professor pulled out her wand and stunned the creature, which fell on its side beside the child.  
  
Minerva all but ran to where Harry lay on the ground. The toddler seemed too stunned to move. "Harry?" Anxiety was in McGonagall's voice as she leaned over the child.  
  
Harry blinked a few times and then pushed himself up. His green gaze travelled to the now paralysed dog. "Pa'foot," he whispered, "You hurted him 'Nerva." His gaze turned accusingly back to her.  
  
"Child," Minerva felt heartbroken for the little boy, "That is not Padfoot, love. Padfoot is gone."  
  
These words triggered something in Harry's memory, an image of a man falling, his face turning from laughter to horror.  
  
More powerful than the memory itself , however, was the pain Harry remembered feeling at losing the last link to his family, his real family. Completely at a loss for what to do, the terrified child opened his mouth and started to wail.  
  
McGonagall watched as Harry's eyes became a much darker green. For several seconds, it seemed as though she was looking at the fifteen-year-old Harry Potter. The moment quickly passed, leaving a very upset and confused toddler in its wake.  
  
When Harry opened his mouth, a cry of pure grief and anguish filled the air. It tore at Minerva's heart and she pulled him up into her arms, where she held him and tried to comfort him.  
  
Ten minutes later, when no amount of rocking and gentle words had helped, she decided that she needed to get back to Hogwarts, and fast. Taking the handle of the pushchair, she apparated to the edge of the school grounds, Harry still held tightly in her arms.  
  
It was an almost impossible task to push a double pushchair while holding a shrieking child. Relief filled her mind when she saw the towering figure of Hagrid approaching them.  
  
"Great Merlin, Pr'fessor! What's wrong with young 'Arry?" Hagrid's dark eyes were filled with concern.  
  
"It is a long story," she answered loudly over Harry's cries, "I think he just remembered Sirius's death."  
  
"Poor little mite," Hagrid looked horrified as he patted Harry's head.  
  
"Hagrid, could you take Severus inside please? I need to get Harry back to the Headmaster's tower. Let's hope Madam Pomfrey is still there."  
  
With that, they moved quickly into the castle and soon found themselves at Dumbledore's door, which opened magically. All the while Harry cried, his face now bright red.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Dear Merlin!" Dumbledore's exclamation almost mirrored Hagrid's, as McGonagall entered with the screaming child. "What happened? Did he fall?"  
  
"We were in the park and he saw a dog that looked like Padfoot. Unfortunately it was quite vicious and pounced at him. I had to stun it, and then explain to Harry that it was not Sirius, that Sirius was gone. It seemed to set him off in some sort of flashback."  
  
"A memory," said Albus, "Yes, Poppy has been telling me about them. He's been crying ever since?"  
  
"Yes, and I have no idea what to do. I have tried everything I can think of," Minerva was almost at the point of crying, herself. Her head felt like it would burst.  
  
"Here, give him to me," said the Headmaster.  
  
He took the distraught Harry into his arms, concentrating on keeping very calm, and began to sway a little, infusing the child with some soothing energy.  
  
"Shhh, little one. Shhh. I know. I know. It hurts terribly, doesn't it? My poor poor child."  
  
"Want Pa'foot," Harry choked out.  
  
Minerva and Hagrid looked at a loss, but Albus simply sat down in a comfy chair and cradled Harry closer. "I know you want him, Harry," he whispered tenderly, "It's just not fair, is it? Padfoot will always be watching out for you, though. You were the most important person in his life."  
  
Dumbledore continued with the gentle litanies, as he rubbed the child's back, sending in healing calmness. Gradually the cries turned to small sobs, and the sobs to hiccoughs. Very soon, Harry lay almost limp with fatigue in the Headmaster's arms.  
  
"Get him a drink please, Minreva?" Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
Minutes later, Dobby appeared with two children's cups of juice. Hagrid gave one to Severus. He had taken the boy out of the pushchair and sat him on his lap. The child was wide-eyed, watching the scene unfold.  
  
Dumbledore took Harry's cup and poured a small phial into it. He coaxed Harry into drinking it. He conjured a damp cloth and started to wipe the teary little face. All the while, he whispered into Harry's ear and rocked him slightly, back and forth. Harry's eyes closed and hi breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Dumbledore looked up at the others.  
  
"He should sleep for a while," stated Albus calmly, "I added a very mild sleeping draught to his juice."  
  
"Oh, Albus! That was awful!" McGonagall still looked upset. "Whatever are we to do for him?"  
  
"We can only be here and care for him," Dumbledore answered softly, "It will be very hard, at times, but, in the end, I think this will help him."  
  
He looked at Severus, still sitting quietly on Hagrid's knee, and managed to produce a gentle smile for the boy. "Hello, Severus," he said gently, "Did you have a nice time at the park?"  
  
Severus merely nodded. Harry's screaming had unnerved him, reminding him of screaming he had heard before. Something that his innocent baby's brain could not process at that moment.  
  
Albus watched the dark-eyed child closely. He was aware that something was troubling him. His talk with Madam Pomfrey made him even more attentive to the children. Even the smallest of looks or gestures had to be examined carefully.  
  
"Minerva, perhaps you would take Harry to bed?" he asked.  
  
The witch nodded and, very gently, took the sleeping baby into her arms again.  
  
Severus recovered a little from his shock and squirmed out of Hagrid's arms. The half-giant carefully set him down and he ran to Dumbledore, burying his face in the old man's long beard. Dumbledore picked him up and held him, stroking his hair. He did not press the little boy. He wanted to give him the space to speak when he wished.  
  
"Well, I'd better be gettin' back," said Hagrid, "Lots to do. Harry will be all right, won't he Pr'fessor?"  
  
"Yes, Hagrid. I think he will," Dumbledore reassured him, "Thank you for your help."  
  
"Yes. Thank you, Hagrid," said Minerva, who had returned.  
  
"No trouble," said Hagrid, and he left quietly.  
  
McGonagall sat down in a chair, opposite Dumbledore's, and put her head in her hands.  
  
"You should have seen him, Albus, when he remembered about Sirius," she whispered, "It was as if his fifteen-year-old brain took over for a few seconds."  
  
"That is exactly what did happen," Dumbledore gave her arm a comforting pat and began to explain what Madam Pomfrey had told him.  
  
"So, we can expect more of this?" she asked finally.  
  
"Yes. We can. At least, now, we will be prepared," Dumbledore idly ran his hand through Severus's soft baby hair. "Minerva. You have had quite a shock today. Why don't you go back to your rooms and rest for the afternoon? I can look after the children."  
  
"All right. If you are sure." McGonagall looked uncertain, but Albus smiled, the twinkle returning to his eyes.  
  
"Of course I am sure. It is not as if Severus has any orange paint at his disposal."  
  
"Owange," said Severus quietly.  
  
Dumbledore laughed and kissed his forehead, while even Minerva managed a small smile.  
  
"I shall see you later then." she said.  
  
Dumbledore wished her well and looked down at the child in his arms.  
  
"Well, Severus. What about some lunch?"  
  
************************************************  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed quite peacefully. Harry slept for most of it, and only woke to take a light snack in the mid-afternoon.  
  
Severus was unusually subdued, but Albus did not push him. He knew the child would come around eventually. Instead he read to Severus and played with him until, he too, became tired.  
  
Albus had just changed him and was preparing to put him down for a nap, when the little boy suddenly spoke.  
  
"Hawee sad," he said.  
  
"Yes, he was," Dumbledore answered gently, "Why do you think he was sad, Severus?"  
  
The Headmaster wanted to see how much the child had understood.  
  
"Cos the big doggy scawed him," said Severus simply, "An' then 'Nerva put a big red spell on it an' it felled over." Severus's eyes were round with awe as he told Albus these details. The old Headmaster chuckled warmly and stroked the dark hair.  
  
"An' than Hawee started scweaming, an' I didn't like it," Severus finished with a shudder.  
  
"I know, child," Albus took Severus into his arms again, "The noise frightened you, didn't it?"  
  
"Daddy spelled Mummy, an' it made her scweam, cos it hurted her," Severus stated quietly.  
  
Dumbledore almost dropped him. Salazar had put the Cruciatus curse on his own wife? The man was an absolute monster!  
  
Keeping an iron grip on his emotions, Albus forced himself to ask the toddler the next question.  
  
"Did Daddy ever put the spell on you, Severus?"  
  
But Severus just shuddered again and closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head in a childish attempt to block out the terrible memories.  
  
"It's all right, my dearest," Dumbledore soothed, "You are safe now. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise."  
  
Severus looked up at him trustingly and Albus caressed his soft cheek. "Well, child. I am certainly tired now, too. Why don't we sleep in my bed?"  
  
Severus gave a small smile and buried his face in Dumbledore's soft beard once more.  
  
Albus was horrified at these new revelations . *How much more is there to discover? * he wondered. He was worried that Severus would not sleep well, after such memories had been awoken, and he did not want to leave the boy alone. Staying with him would also mean he could hear Harry.  
  
He settled them into the bed and, as the child drifted off to sleep, Albus made some plans for the days to come. He would contact Remus, that evening, and invite him to spend some time with Harry. He hoped that Harry would open up a little more to Remus about Sirius. This, he felt, could only help them both to deal with their sadness. The arrangement would also mean that he would be able to spend some quality time with Severus. Once more, he looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms and vowed to do what he could to heal his hurts.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N "Hides" Please don't kill me! Being totally honest, I never considered that you would think it was Padfoot. Perhaps I did not write the end of the chapter well enough. I should have made it a bit clearer. I don't want to bring him back from the dead because I want to keep this story as much in canon as possible. I'll try to make it up to you, with Remus visiting Harry, in the next couple of chapters.  
  
Regards and thanks,  
  
Rosaleen 


	10. Remus and Severus

Never Too Late  
  
DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all.  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews and your best wishes for my interviews. I have the first one tomorrow. Thanks also to my beta reader, excessivelyperky.  
  
Chapter 10-Remus and Severus  
  
It was a very tired and groggy Headmaster, who washed and dressed the children the next morning. Unfortunately, Severus's memories had resulted in a few nightmares and Dumbledore had eventually taken him to his own bed, in the hopes of settling him. The disturbed sleep caused Severus to move around a lot. Albus had woken on two occasions, to find the child hanging off the edge of the bed. Harry, on the other hand, slept peacefully. His crying episode from the previous day seemed to have had a healing effect on him, to some extent.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and gulped down some Pepper-up Potion. He felt he would need the extra energy. Severus's lack of sleep had produced a very cranky and uncooperative toddler. He had screamed when Albus tried to wash his hair and splashed most of his bathwater over the startled Headmaster. Next, he refused to let Albus dress him in the blue outfit, which Dobby had carefully set out for him, the night before. The old man showed Severus five others before the boy chose one almost exactly the same as the first.  
  
Luckily, Harry had been exceptionally calm, and had even managed to elicit a smile from Severus, by handing him a toy golden snitch. It flew around the room more slowly than a real one, so the children could catch it.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Professor McGonagall appeared at the breakfast table, as usual, to find an exasperated Dumbledore cleaning cereal off his beard and robes.  
  
"DON'T WANT CERAL!" Severus shouted and banged his spoon on the tray of his highchair.  
  
"All right, young man. That's enough of that nonsense," scolded the stern Transfigurations professor, "Now, you can have some toast or some yoghurt. Which do you want?"  
  
Severus looked at her carefully and decided she was not a good person to play up to.  
  
"Toth," he said sulkily and Minerva placed some on his tray.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she smiled, ruffling the other boy's hair, "How are you today?"  
  
"Hi 'Nerva," Harry answered brightly, "I pay with Seberus today."  
  
"Did you? Well, I am very pleased to hear that," she answered.  
  
Her discussion with the children gave Albus a chance to change his outer robe. He returned, looking ready to cast a few shielding charms on himself.  
  
"It's all right. He only has toast," laughed Minerva.  
  
"I am glad you find it so funny, Minerva," grumbled Dumbledore, "Getting cereal out of one's beard is no easy task, I can assure you."  
  
He sat down beside Harry and buttered some bread. "Well, young Harry," he smiled, "You are going to have a visitor today. You know Remus, don't you?"  
  
"Moony," Harry grinned, "Will he pay with me?" he looked at Dumbledore a little uncertainly.  
  
"Of course he will," Albus assured him.  
  
Severus finished his toast and juice and allowed Minerva to clean him up, deciding that it was best not to make a fuss.  
  
She set him on the ground and he toddled over to Dumbledore. In an uncharacteristic gesture of affection, Severus grabbed the Headmaster's hand and kissed it. Dumbledore looked down at his innocent little face. His heart melted and he forgot his previous frustration. He reached down and lifted the child into his lap.  
  
Severus put his arms around the man's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. "I good boy now, Abus?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes, you are," Dumbledore could not help but chuckle as he gave him a gentle cuddle. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "That boy has you wrapped around his little finger," she said wryly.  
  
"Really, Minerva," Albus replied, though he grudgingly admitted to himself that she was right."  
  
"Weally, 'Nerva!" repeated Severus, mimicking Dumbledore's severe look.  
  
Minerva almost choked on her tea. "There is a child who could be sorted at the age of two," she muttered, shaking her head.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
After breakfast, Dobby appeared and announced Remus Lupin's arrival. Professor McGonagall went out to the school gates to greet him. "I had the house-elves set up some rooms for you," she told Remus, "Just in case you want to stay for a while. You could have Harry on your own sometimes, too."  
  
"That sounds good. Thank you," the golden-eyed man smiled gratefully, "How has Harry been since yesterday?"  
  
"Albus told you what happened, then?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Yes. It has been very hard for Harry."  
  
"Hard for you, too." McGonagall looked sympathetic.  
  
"Albus seems to think that my spending time with Harry will help both of us. I hope he is right and that I can be some good to Harry. He is all I have, now."  
  
"Of course you will," the old witch said reassuringly, "He was very excited when Albus told him you were coming. As long as you talk to him, play with him and show him that he is cared for, Harry will be happy. The poor child got precious little attention from those blasted Muggles." She pursed her lips at the thought of Harry's aunt and uncle.  
  
"I trust that you can make your own way to the Headmaster's tower?" she asked when they arrived in the Entrance Hall, "Something came up this morning that I must attend to."  
  
"Of course," said Remus cheerfully. On reaching the stone gargoyle, he gave the day's password, 'Chocolate Creams'. The gargoyle sprang aside and soon he was on the moving staircase to Dumbledore's office.  
  
He found no one in the circular room, but, passing through to the room beyond, he saw Severus and Harry sitting on a rug on the ground, playing with some magical blocks."  
  
"No, I'm too big to go on there," one block corrected Harry. The boy giggled and placed it on a larger one, instead.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Remus smiled.  
  
Harry jumped up and ran to him. "MOONY!" he shouted happily, as Lupin swung him around in a circle.  
  
He carried the boy over to where Severus was sitting, watching them warily. He had not seen Severus de-aged and he had to admit that he was very cute. "I wonder what Sirius would have thought?" he mused. "Hello, Severus. Having fun?"  
  
Nothing prepared him for the resulting shriek from the child. Severus backed away and hid under a table, crying at the top of his lungs. The noise brought Albus running from the room next door.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Little Severus did not trust strangers. . He certainly was not pleased that this strange man was sitting so close and talking to him. He had met many of his father's 'friends' during his young life. None of these meetings had been pleasant. They had usually resulted in his father beating him for not behaving properly, with the men egging him on. Like Salazar, they enjoyed watching defenceless people suffer.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"All I said was 'hello,'" Lupin threw up his hands in response to Dumbledore's questioning look.  
  
"Don't worry," said Albus, "He doesn't take to new people easily and he's not in the best of humour today."  
  
*Is he ever? * thought Remus.  
  
Albus did look concerned when he saw Severus shaking with fear, under the table. Clearly, this was more than the reaction of a tired child. "Severus? Come child. Albus is here," he coaxed in his softest voice.  
  
Slowly, the crying boy crawled towards Dumbledore. The Headmaster gathered him up in his arms.  
  
"It's all right," he cooed, "That is just Remus. He has come to visit Harry. He's not that bad, you know," his eyes twinkled with a touch of amusement over his half-moon glasses. Severus continued to cry.  
  
"Oh dear me," Albus crooned as he tried to soothe the shivering child, "I know, darling. I know. I think it is time someone had a little sleep, hmm? Shhh, child."  
  
Severus took great, shuddering breaths as Dumbledore rubbed his back gently.  
  
"That's it, love. Calm down. Take a deep breath for me. Yes, that's a good boy," the Headmaster quieted Severus and gradually, the toddler's face became the right colour again.  
  
"Now, Severus," Albus repeated, "This is Remus. He has come to see Harry and I promise he won't do anything to hurt you. Are you going to say 'hello'?"  
  
Severus just buried his face in the Headmaster's beard.  
  
"He will be a lot better when he has had some sleep, I think," Albus said as he indicated for Lupin to follow him to the comfortable chairs by the fire, "Though I would be careful about approaching him. Probably best to let him come to you, if he wishes. I think we are seeing more of the effects of Salazar Snape on his son." He sighed sadly.  
  
"That would explain a lot of things about Severus," Lupin frowned, "It wasn't until we had all finished school, that I ever thought about why he was so angry and aloof all the time."  
  
"Yes, I made mistakes on that front, too, and I should have known better," Albus began to slowly rock the child, who was now dozing in his arms, "Shouldn't I? My little one."  
  
Severus responded with a sleepy sigh. Albus noted the heavy eyes and summoned the child's blanket to them. Severus held it to his cheek as sleep crept over him.  
  
Remus watched the old man with Severus. It was clear that he saw him as his own child. He was glad Severus now had someone who cared about him. He also knew Albus loved Harry and it heartened him.  
  
"So, Remus?" Dumbledore's voice was merry again as he jolted Lupin from his thoughts, "What are your plans for the afternoon?"  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, I know it was not a long chapter, but I am really busy at the moment. The next chapter will be all Harry and Remus.  
  
Regards,  
  
Rosaleen 


	11. Moony and Harry

Never Too Late  
  
DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all.  
  
A/N: I am very sorry it has taken so long for this chapter. My life is a whirlwind of application forms and job interviews. Thank you, once again, for your patience and reviews.  
  
Thanks to my beta excessivelyperky.  
  
REVIEWERS COMMENTS: I have decided to have a new section to respond to reviewers questions and/or comments.  
  
This time I am responding to "people", who sent me a review saying that they felt Harry was getting less attention from Albus than Severus. You are shrewd in your observation, and absolutely correct. The reasons for this are: Firstly, Albus is aware that he may inadvertently neglect Harry's needs, but is, as yet, unsure of how to avoid this, because Severus is so demanding. Secondly, because, up until now, Severus has experienced more traumatic memories than Harry. Lastly, Albus is right in having Remus take care of Harry, for a while, because they both need time together to deal with Sirius's death. Don't worry though, Albus will right his mistakes soon. He will be spending time alone with Harry and also planning Harry's birthday. Look out for this in later chapters.  
  
Chapter 11-Moony and Harry  
  
Dumbledore rose to put the now sleeping Severus to bed. Remus bade him farewell and picked Harry up.  
  
"Have a good time with Remus, Harry. I'll see you at dinner," smiled the Headmaster as he ruffled the child's hair.  
  
"Bye," Harry returned his smile shyly.  
  
Lupin walked the short distance to his rooms and saw that the house-elves had set up some of Harry's toys in the living room.  
  
"Well, now, Pup. Do you want to play?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry softly.  
  
Remus opened the box of Lego and waved his wand over some of the blocks, which built themselves into a house. Harry clapped his hands in excitement. For the next half-hour they played with the blocks.  
  
"Come on, Harry," Lupin said at last, "I've got you a present. Do you want to see it?"  
  
Harry stared at Remus in awe as he produced a toy broom. Something stirred in his mind, telling him he enjoyed playing with these. He walked cautiously towards Remus, hardly believing that he had a present.  
  
Lupin helped him to sit on the broom and, after a little gentle persuasion, Harry kicked off from the ground. He rose a few centimetres in the air and, with the man's help, moved around the room.  
  
They played "Quidditch" for a while and Harry thoroughly enjoyed himself. By lunchtime, his little face was flushed and he looked happier than Remus had seen him in a very long time.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
After lunch, Remus decided that Harry needed some fresh air. It was a warm day, and the Hogwart's grounds were always beautiful in summer. He found a Gryffindor lion kite, which Minerva had bought the child and they went out to the large lawns to play with it.  
  
"'Agrid! 'Agrid!" called Harry happily, when hesaw the half-giant crossing the grass towards them.  
  
"'Allo, young 'Arry," smiled the man, "are you 'aving a good time with Remus?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "We pay kittich an' a big lion in the sky."  
  
Hagrid looked up at the red and gold kite.  
  
"Well, now. 'Ain't that smashin'" he grinned, "I think young Sev'rus had a Slytherin kite out here the other day."  
  
"Professor McGonagall bought them, I believe," answered the golden-eyed man.  
  
"She certainly knows what ter pick for the young 'uns," Hagrid agreed.  
  
"Moony, why did Pa'foot go 'way?" asked Harry suddenly.  
  
Remus got the shock of his life. Hagrid had to grab the kite from him, as he nearly let it blow away. Regaining his composure, Lupin took Harry by the hand and led him to a small spot beneath a shady tree. He waved his wand and a rug appeared on the grass. He then sat down and encouraged the little boy to do the same.  
  
"Harry," he began carefully, "Padfoot fought with a bad witch and, sometimes, bad witches and wizards win."  
  
Remus was not sure how much he should tell the toddler. Dumbledore had told him what has happened the day before, and he was worried about causing Harry more distress.  
  
"Pa'foot not come back," asked Harry, his eyes suddenly looking much older.  
  
"No, Pup. He's not coming back," said Lupin very sadly.  
  
"I miss him," whispered Harry, almost to softly to hear.  
  
Remus picked him up and cuddled him, discreetly wiping his own tears away.  
  
"Me too, Harry. Me too," he answered.  
  
They sat like that for a while, savouring the closeness and each other's company. Lupin was sharply reminded of the times he had babysat little Harry, when James and Lily were alive. He sighed, things never could stay the same.  
  
Hagrid watched them from a distance. He wiped his eyes with a large handkerchief and blew his nose loudly. He, too, remembered those happy days when before James and Lily's death. Still, he consoled himself, at least Remus was getting to spend some time with Harry.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Under the tree, Lupin looked down at Harry to discover that he had fallen asleep. He stood carefully and walked back towards the castle to put Harry to bed.  
  
As the boy slept, Remus sat down and listened to the radio. There was no news about Voldemort on the Wizarding Network, except advertisements warning people to be vigilant. He hoped the Death Eaters captured at the Ministry of Magic in June would be in Azkaban for a long time. Pushing those morbid thoughts aside, he turned over to a music station.  
  
When Harry awoke, Remus took him to the bathroom to change him. The house- elves had also set up his bathroom with all the things he would need to care for Harry.  
  
Returning to the sitting room, Harry heard the music, and bounced and clapped in Remus's arms.  
  
"I had forgotten how much you loved to dance," grinned lupin, and he swung the little boy around in a circle, making him squeal with joy.  
  
Harry then demanded to be set on his feet. He wiggled and jumped to the music, causing more chuckling form Remus. Some time later, they were both tired and flushed.  
  
"Come on, Pup," panted Lupin, "Let's get you back to Albus, now. Maybe he will dance with you. I am exhausted!"  
  
"I 'zosted, too," said Harry.  
  
Remus laughed. He was very glad that Harry was talking more now. He suspected that having time on his own with an adult had helped Harry immensely on that score. He made a mental note to discuss this further with Dumbledore, as he walked with Harry back to the Headmaster's tower.  
  
TBC.  
  
Please R&R 


	12. Bubble and Squid

Never Too Late  
  
DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all.  
  
A/N: This chapter is more Albus and Severus. You know the story! Thanks to my beta, excessivelyperky.  
  
REVIEWERS COMMENTS: Well, it seems Remus was popular. I think he is good for Harry and he'll be staying for a little while. Thank you for all your kind reviews and comments.  
  
Chapter 12-Bubble and Squid  
  
The morning nap greatly improved Severus's temperament, to Dumbledore's relief. He hoped that he would not end up wearing the toddler's lunch, or dinner.  
  
The child in question tugged on his hand, pulling him out of his reverie. "Come an' pay, Abus," he demanded.  
  
"All right, Severus," Dumbledore chuckled and allowed himself to be dragged over to the tos Minerva had left.  
  
To Severus's delight, Professor McGonagall had bought both he and Harry, as set of Wizard's bubbles. The main difference between these and their Muggle counterparts, was that they floated higher and were not so easily burst. They also came in different colours and McGonagall had bought Slytherin colours for the little potions professor.  
  
"Poshins," laughed Severus, as he stirred the paddle around in the soapy liquid.  
  
"Here, child. Let me show you how to use those," said Albus, barely hiding his own excitement. He took the stick and and blew though the hole in the end. Severus jumped up and chased the bubbles around, trying to burst them as he squealed in delight.  
  
"Geen, Abus," called the little boy, pointing at some bubbles.  
  
"Well done, my Severus. They are indeed green," smiled the Headmaster, "Do you know what colour the other ones are?"  
  
Severus screwed his little face up in concentration.  
  
"That's a bit more difficult, isn't it? said Dumbledore,"Those bubbles are Silver. Green and silver are the colours of your house, Slytherin."  
  
"Sithanin," repeated the child.  
  
"Yes, Slytherin," beamed Albus.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
At lunch time, Severus dutifully ate all he was given and did not throw any of it, which greatly pleased the Headmaster.  
  
"Abus, where Hawee?" he asked curiously, as Dumbledore cleaned him up.  
  
"Harry is with Remus, love. You were probably too tired to remember that, hmm?"  
  
"He back letah?"  
  
"He will be back at dinner, Severus," the old man explained.  
  
"OK," Severus accepted that answer.  
  
"Stowee, Abus," he commanded when Albus picked him up.  
  
"You and your stories, child," smiled Dumbledore, carrying him to a comfortable chair.  
  
Two stories later, the dark-eyed child was drowsing in Albus's arms. The Headmaster leaned back and very soon, they were both sleeping peacefully.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Mere seconds later (well that is what it seemed like for Dumbledore, anyway), he felt a tugging on his beard.  
  
"Up, Abus! Up, up!" called the boy.  
  
Albus winced and removed his beard from the little hands.  
  
"Severus," he reprimanded gently, but firmly, "You mustn't pull my beard, child. It hurts me."  
  
Severus responded by throwing his arms around his neck, almost knocking them both off the chair.  
  
"Sowee, Abus," he said quietly.  
  
"It's all right, dear. Let's get you changed and we'll find something nice to do until dinner time."  
  
The toddler obediently followed Dumbledore to the bathroom and allowed the changing to occur.  
  
"Poshins, Abus! Wook!" Severus bounced up and down on the changing table as Albus finished dressing him. Dumbledore followed the child's gaze and spotted the shampoos and bubble bath on the bathroom shelves.  
  
"Yes, dear. Those are all the nice potions for the bath," he explained.  
  
"I 'ave bath now, Abus?" Severus said eagerly.  
  
"Not just now, child. You have your bath before bedtime, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," the boy agreed.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
This conversation gave Dumbledore an idea.  
  
"Would you like to go outside for a while, Severus?" he enquired.  
  
"Yay, ouside!" the child clapped in excitement. "I'll take that as a, 'yes', shall I?" the old man's eyes twinkled.  
  
Fetching Severus's pushchair, Albus dressed him in an outdoor robe and pushed him out into the school grounds. He had decided to take Severus to the lake for a while. He had always found it a peaceful, calming place and Severus was still agitated by his memories, which seemed to keep him between fear and anger, at times. Dumbledore hoped this walk would help soothe the child.  
  
Albus greatly missed Harry's quiet presence that day. He vowed once more to arrange for time alone with him, when Remus had left. He knew that Harry had been quite withdrawn, probably unused to having his fears and feelings listened to and valued. Albus had not been lying when he told the boy he had watched him closely, while he was growing up at Privet Drive. The pain of what he saw almost caused him to run to the Dursleys and snatch the child back, but he stopped himself each time. Harry had to be protected, he told himself, though he was only now realising that he had inadvertently placed the boy in another dangerous situation.  
  
*I should have listened to Minerva, at the time,* he thought, *I suppose it is too late for that, now. I shall just have to put things right for the child, as best I can. *  
  
His mind once again made up, he turned his attention back to Severus. The afternoon was warmer than the Headmaster had expected and he could allow Severus to paddle in the shallow water, at the edge of the lake. He gave Severus some little toy cups to play with, and Severus was having a wonderful time, scooping up the water and pouring it out again.  
  
"Here, Abus. Cup a thee," the little boy held out a cup to Dumbledore.  
  
"Why, thank you, Severus. That is just what I needed," he smiled and pretended to drink the "tea".  
  
Suddenly, what looked like a huge snake, to Severus, rose out of the water. He shrieked in terror and, as he tried to run quickly to Albus, he fell forwards. Dumbledore managed to catch him just before he landed, face first, in the water. The child's robes, however, were drenched.  
  
Albus was almost as ashen-faced as Severus, as he gathered the toddler into a protective hug and started to make his way, at speed, towards the castle. The shock of the fall left Severus speechless until they reached in the Entrance Hall. He then began crying his heart out.  
  
"Shhh, It's all right. It's all right," Albus soothed, "You got an awful fright, didn't you, pet."  
  
"Big 'nake," sobbed Severus.  
  
"No, child. That was the giant squid. I know he looked very big and frightening to you, but he wouldn't hurt you."  
  
"Don' wike quid," came the small voice.  
  
"I know, my darling. I know. Let's get you into some dry clothes, hmmm? Harry will be back soon and then we'll have some dinner. Are you hungry, Severus?"  
  
Albus continued to talk to the raven haired child, in a low gentle voice, as he dried him and changed his clothes. After some time, Severus quieted and looked up into the concerned blue eyes.  
  
"I 'ave bath in the yake," he told the Headmaster, who stared at him momentarily, before laughing heartily.  
  
"Oh, Severus. You are funny," he chortled and kissed him lightly on the forehead.  
  
A knock at the door announced the return of Harry and Remus.  
  
"Dinner time, I think," said Dumbledore with a smile, as he carried Severus from the bathroom.  
  
TBC  
  
Not the most exciting of chapters, I know, but fun to write, nonetheless. I hope you enjoyed it. 


	13. Dinner

Never Too Late  
  
DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all.  
  
A/N: Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Really, I'm 25 now and should know better. I am typing this chapter, on my birthday, to thank all you lovely reviewers. I am so touched by all your kind words and encouragement.  
  
Thanks, as usual, to my wonderful beta, excessivelyperky. Queen of the commas.  
  
REVIEWER COMMENTS: Some of you have been asking about Remus and Severus, whether or not they will bond. You'll see a bit more about that in this chapter and the next. Severus has not remembered about Remus being a werewolf.  
  
Chapter 13-Dinner  
  
"Hello," Remus called as he entered the tower.  
  
Severus was still wary of him and he clung tightly to Dumbledore. The Headmaster calmed him with gentle assurances.  
  
"Are you going to sit in your chair for me, Severus?" the old man asked softly, after giving him another cuddle.  
  
Severus consented and was soon ready to have dinner.  
  
Harry had been drowsing in Remus's arms, but, on hearing the Headmaster's voice, he opened his eyes.  
  
Dumbledore gave him one of his warmest smiles, eyes twinkling madly, as Harry reached his arms out to him. Albus gathered him close and kissed him on top of his tousled head. "Well, Poppet. What did you do today, hmmm?" he asked.  
  
"Moosic, Abus," the toddler answered shyly.  
  
"We were dancing to some songs on the radio before we came up here," Remus explained.  
  
"Ah," beamed Dumbledore, "The magic of music." He began humming to himself and swaying Harry in his arms.  
  
"I told you he would dance with you, Harry," Lupin grinned.  
  
"I had better stop before this little one falls asleep," murmured Albus. Harry was comfortably dozing in his arms, his thumb in his mouth. "Come on, my Harry. Let's feed you before you go to sleep."  
  
Harry whimpered when Albus attempted to put him in his chair. The old man soothed him and sat him on his lap. Harry allowed Remus to feed him and ate just over half of his dinner. Albus was very glad that Poppy Pomfrey had given him plenty of nourishing potion for the child. He wondered if Harry and Remus had spoken about Sirius that day. He decided to ask the former Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, once Harry was in bed.  
  
Harry did look very tired, he noted. With this in mind, he called a house- elf to run a bath for the toddler.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Professor McGonagall came in, looking very pleased.  
  
"Hello everyone," she beamed, "All the Hogwarts letters are written, and have been sent out today, Albus."  
  
"Excellent," said Dumbledore enthusiastically, "You are a marvel, Minerva."  
  
"Abus gived 'Nerva kiss," Severus informed Remus, who promptly dropped the cup he'd been holding for Harry. He used the excuse of having to retrieve it, to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Now, now, young one," Albus said to the child, his blue eyes dancing, "That is how rumours start." He pretended not to notice his Deputy Headmistress's look of shock.  
  
Severus, of course, had no idea what Dumbledore was talking about, but he was pleased with the reactions he got from the adults and giggled.  
  
"Little imp," said McGonagall, regaining her composure, "What are we going to do with you?"  
  
Severus had become tired of eating and was stirring his dinner around in his dish. Since it consisted of mashed potatoes, vegetables and gravy, he was making quite a mess.  
  
"Here, now. Young man," scolded Minerva and she removed the dish from his tray.  
  
"No!" he protested shrilly.  
  
"Severus, if you are going to play with your food instead of eating it, I will take it away," she told him firmly.  
  
"You feed me, 'Nerva," he said. McGonagall, relieved that they were not going to fight about this, and proceeded to feed the boy.  
  
Dumbledore waited for the house-elf to return before he lifted the sleepy Harry and carried him into the bathroom.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
While he was gone, Remus discussed his day with Minerva.  
  
"So, he asked you about Sirius, then?" she put another spoonful of potatoes into Severus's mouth.  
  
"Yes, it was just out of the blue. I got such a shock. I just hope I said the right things." Remus ran a hand through his sandy coloured hair.  
  
"I am sure that you did," the old witch reassured him, "Did he like the kite?"  
  
"He loved it," smiled Remus, grateful for the change of subject. He knew he'd have to discuss the Sirius conversation in more detail, with the Headmaster, "Where did you get it anyway?"  
  
"A wonderful little toy shop in Hogsmeade, next to 'Dervish and Bangs'. You should have a look in there sometime."  
  
"I will," Lupin said thoughtfully, "His birthday is at the end of the month. I should be able to find him a nice present in there."  
  
"Certainly, you would," McGonagall agreed.  
  
"Aw gone now, 'Nerva," Severus said proudly, giving her his plate."  
  
"Yes, it is love," she smiled, "You are a good boy. Albus will be pleased that you ate all your dinner, won't he? Now, let me clean that messy face."  
  
She picked up a warm facecloth and started to clean him up.  
  
"Yuck!" he complained.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
It was a very tired Harry, who was nestled in Dumbledore's arms, as he emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Are you going to say 'Goodnight', Harry?" Albus asked him softly.  
  
Remus stood and crossed to them. "Goodnight, Pup," he said, kissing the little boy. Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"Goodnight, my pet," Minerva also kissed Harry.  
  
"An me," said Severus, leaning forward in Minerva's arms.  
  
Dumbledore smiled softly as Severus gave Harry a very sloppy kiss.  
  
"Night, Hawee," called the toddler.  
  
Harry smiled again before burying his face into the Headmaster's neck.  
  
"Time for bed, little one," Albus murmured.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore returned to his warm bedroom. The house-elves had lit several little lamps, knowing that the children did not like to sleep in the dark. Albus was just placing Harry into his cot, when the child began to cry softly.  
  
"Oh, my dearest. You are very tired, aren't you?" he whispered, "Let's sit in my rocking chair. I think you will fall asleep for me there."  
  
He gathered the baby close to him and crossed the room, having wrapped a warm blanket around Harry. Claiming the chair, moments later, he began to sing softly to his young charge.  
  
"Mummy," Harry whimpered, reminding Albus sharply of the times he had used his warding spells to check on Harry at the Dursleys. He had, on occasion, found him crying for his mother, when his relatives had ignored him or been cruel. Albus had not done anything about it then, believing it would all work out for the boy's own good in the end. Now, he saw what a mistake he had made, he would do something.  
  
He began to rock Harry, once more, and stroked his soft cheek. "It is all right, my darling," he crooned, "Albus is here. I promise I will never leave you to suffer alone again. Shhh, sleep now, little one."  
  
Harry clutched the Headmaster's robes, with one little hand and pulled closer to him. The man continued to soothe and pet him, all the while whispering loving words. Gradually, the green eyes closed.  
  
When he was sure the toddler was deeply asleep, Albus returned him to his cot and tucked him in warmly. He looked down at the sleeping child, the Boy- Who-Lived. He only hoped that de-ageing Harry had been the right thing to do. He wanted to show Harry that he really did love him and would help him in fulfilling that terrible prophecy, in every way he could.  
  
A soft tap on the door interrupted his thoughts, and he opened it carefully. Remus Lupin stood there, looking tired, but more at peace than he had looked in previous weeks. Dumbledore led him into another small room, off the bedroom, and motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"How was Harry today?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Better than I thought he would be, considering what you told me," Lupin answered, "He really came out of his shell. I think that was because it was only the two of us."  
  
"Yes, I rather hoped he might," mused Albus, "I plan to spend some time alone with him, myself, when you leave. Severus has been very unsettled and clingy of late. It is very difficult, in those circumstances, to give Harry the attention he so desperately needs. I shall have Minerva look after Severus and take Harry. Did you speak to him about Sirius at all?"  
  
"Harry asked me about it out of nowhere," Remus started, "I hope I said and did the right things."  
  
"If Harry realised that you cared about him and understood how he felt, and I believe he did, then you did the right things," Dumbledore said with conviction.  
  
"Thank you for letting me take care of him, Albus. I want to be a bigger part of his life than I have been."  
  
"It is no more than you deserve, Remus," said the Headmaster warmly, "I am only sorry for all those years you lost with him. I hope this will help to put things right. Harry needs you more, now, than he ever did. Thank you for your help and support. I suspect today was good for both of you."  
  
"Yes," said Lupin, "I won't deny that it was hard at times, but I think it has brought us closer together."  
  
"Well, that can only be to the good," Dumbledore stood up and patted Lupin's shoulder.  
  
They returned to the main room feeling a little happier than before.  
  
TBC  
  
Please R&R 


	14. The Matchmaker

Never Too Late  
  
DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all.  
  
A/N: Expect a lot more Harry in the chapters to come. He is going to have some problems. This chapter is the humour before the angst. BTW, if you want to read another good baby Harry fic, read "A Bouncing Baby Boy" by Srialb. It's very sweet.  
  
Thanks, as usual, to my beta, excessivelyperky.  
  
REVIEWER RESPONSES: Not much to say except Thanks so much!!!! You are all great! Oh, for those of you reading "Harry's Nightmare", I plan to update it next month. Sorry about the long wait, I am holding out for inspiration.  
  
Chapter 14-The Matchmaker  
  
Severus was sitting in McGonagall's lap, when Lupin and Dumbledore emerged from Harry's room. "I had better go," said Remus, with a yawn, "Today took a lot out of me. I forgot how energetic they are at that age."  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall laughed.  
  
"Bye, Severus," Remus said carefully. He was not sure how the child would react.  
  
"Bye, 'Emus," Severus responded cheerily, as if he had never been afraid of the man. Remus shook his head in amazement and left.  
  
***  
  
"Now, young man. It is your turn for the bath," said Dumbledore as he took Severus from Minerva.  
  
"No!" Severus tensed in his arms.  
  
"He usually loves the bath," The Transfiguration Professor looked bewildered. "But he looks frightened, Albus."  
  
"He had a bit of an accident at the lake this afternoon," Dumbledore informed her, before turning his attention back to the little boy. "Severus," he rubbed the boy's back in a soothing manner, "It's all right. The bath won't be like the lake. I promise, child."  
  
He carried the toddler to the bathroom, where his bath was ready. "Do you want to choose some potions, Severus?" Albus smiled, hoping to allay the child's fears.  
  
"Want dat one," Severus pointed to a strawberry shampoo.  
  
"All right, little one," The Headmaster began to get him ready for the bath. Severus shrieked and clung to Albus, when he tried to lower him into the water. Albus wrapped a towel around the child and cradled him close. "Oh, child. Don't worry. This is nice, warm water. Do you want to put your hand in and see?"  
  
"Quid in der," Severus whimpered.  
  
"No, love. There is no squid in there. Look." Dumbledore turned the boy around and put his own hand in the water. He swirled it around to reveal a few bath toys. The squid was notably absent.  
  
"Now, why don't you put your hand in, hmm?" he asked the dark-eyed child.  
  
Tentatively, Severus reached out and put his small hand in the water. It was warm and he splashed it about a bit.  
  
"You see, Severus. It is fine," The old man smiled gently.  
  
This time, the toddler allowed Albus to put him into the bath. Dumbledore spoke soothingly, as he washed him. He felt Severus tense when he washed his hair, so was very careful not to get water in his eyes.  
  
With the Headmaster's gentle patience, Severus finally relaxed and began to play in the water.  
  
" 'Emus come back letah?" he suddenly asked.  
  
"He will be back tomorrow," Dumbledore looked surprised at the question, "He wants to spend some time with Harry."  
  
"Why?" Severus returned to his favourite question.  
  
"Because he was friends with Harry's Mummy and Daddy and he used to look after him sometimes," Albus explained carefully. He wasn't sure if mentioning James Potter would cause a negative reaction for Severus.  
  
"An' you wook afta me, Abus?" said Severus, as Dumbledore gently dried him.  
  
"Yes, child," the Headmaster hugged him warmly, very much relieved that the conversation had turned out well.  
  
***  
  
Severus was quiet as Albus dressed him for bed. "I say night to 'Nerva," he told Dumbledore as he ran into the living room.  
  
Minerva was sipping tea and reading The Daily Prophet, when she suddenly found herself with a lap full of two-year-old.  
  
"Night 'Nerva," Severus gave her a very sloppy kiss.  
  
"Goodnight, my wee pet," she smiled, when she had recovered, "I hope Albus is not expecting you to go straight to sleep."  
  
"Chance would be a fine thing," the Headmaster chuckled as he watched Severus jump off Minerva's lap and run to the rocking chair.  
  
"Stowee, Abus," he commanded.  
  
"What's the magic word?" McGonagall gently chided.  
  
"Pwease?" said the child, his eyes big and pleading. He ran to Dumbledore and wrapped his little arms around his legs.  
  
"Come on, then. Why don't you choose a book?" Albus laughed.  
  
Soon, Severus was nestled in the Headmaster's arms, looking at the moving pictures, as the old man read to him. McGonagall gave Severus a kiss and bade Albus farewell before turning to leave.  
  
"No, 'Nerva! Kiss Abus, too!" Severus whined.  
  
"Severus!" exclaimed Dumbledore.  
  
The small child gave him a look so reminiscent of his older self, that Dumbledore was torn between shock and laughter. To please the child, and avoid a collapse on McGonagall's part, he simply took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Good night, my dear," he said softly.  
  
"Good night, Albus," Minerva finally found her voice and allowed a small smile to cross her face. With a wave at Severus, she left.  
  
"What am I going to do with you, young man?" Dumbledore looked down at the child he held, his moustache quivering with amusement. Severus just smiled and buried his face in the long, white beard.  
  
TBC 


	15. Owls and a Picnic

Never Too Late  
  
DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all.  
  
A/N: Lots of drama coming up soon. First for Harry and then for Severus. That's all I'm going to say..  
  
REVIEWER RESPONSES: Thanks to all who have reviewed. You may have seen on my bio that I have set up a yahoo group, HPBabies, for all authors and fans of stories involving the HP characters as children. There are some very interesting discussions going on, as well as tips for those writing baby stories. Come and join us.  
  
Chapter 15-Owls and a Picnic  
  
The next day, Remus Lupin arrived at the Headmaster's tower after breakfast.  
  
"MOONY!" Harry squealed with delight.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Remus ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
"Hi 'Emus," said Severus quietly.  
  
"Hello, Severus," Lupin was shocked at how quickly Severus had accepted him as not being some sort of monster. Dumbledore smiled at the man's quizzical look and shook his head to indicate that he had as much knowledge about the child's sudden change of heart, as Lupin did.  
  
"Well, I had a brilliant idea last night," the old Headmaster's eyes twinkled, "Since it is such a glorious day, I thought it would be nice for us to go for a picnic in the Hogwarts gardens." The school had some beautiful gardens, which Hagrid kept extremely well.  
  
"That IS a good idea," agreed Remus, "I'll bring Harry back here at lunch time then."  
  
"Splendid," Dumbledore said, "Minerva is going to take Severus this morning. I have a mountain of letters to deal with. If it wasn't July, I would have suspected a hailstorm this morning. What a racket!"  
  
"Abus, wook! Birdies at window," Severus pointed.  
  
"What, child? Oh Goodness, more!" Dumbledore groaned. He opened the window and let the owls in, detaching the letters from their feet. One letter fell on the ground and Severus put it in his mouth. He ran around the room, shouting "Woo woo". Harry soon caught on and ran around after him. The adults laughed.  
  
All the running in circles made the children dizzy. Severus swayed and fell, hitting his head on the side of the chair. Albus ran to him and picked him up. The shock of the fall kept Severus quiet for a full minute before he opened his mouth and started to wail.  
  
"Oh, dear me. My poor little owl," Dumbledore soothed as he began to gently examine the boys head, "You got a nasty bump, didn't you? There, there. It will be all right."  
  
"Sowe, Abus," Severus choked out.  
  
"I know it's sore, dearest," the old man crooned as he conjured up some ice and soaked it in an anti-swelling potion Remus handed him. "This will make it feel much better."  
  
As he cuddled Severus, he looked across at Harry and concern crossed his face. "Harry, come here, love. You look a little dizzy, too. We don't want any more falls."  
  
Harry came to him and Albus made room on his lap.  
  
"You two can do lots of running around outside later," consoled Remus, "You'll have lots of soft grass to land on, if you fall."  
  
"Yeah," Harry grinned, and soon Severus, too, began to calm down.  
  
"Good morning, everyone," professor McGonagall entered the room, "Oh dear. Did someone have a fall?"  
  
"I hurted my head, 'Nerva," sniffed the little Slytherin.  
  
"Oh, my poor wee darling," she cooed, "Shall I kiss it better?" She gave both children a kiss on the head.  
  
"'Nerva. We go ousside today," Harry was almost bouncing with excitement. His love of the outdoors was well-known. Albus smiled and explained his idea.  
  
"Sounds wonderful," said the Transfigurations Professor, "I am taking Severus for the morning. That's right, isn't it, Albus?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you, my dear," Dumbledore removed the ice from Severus's head. He was pleased to see that the potion had done its magic and the bump was almost gone.  
  
"Well, my little birdie. I think you'll live," Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he gave Severus a reassuring hug.  
  
"Me an' Hawee owls 'Nerva," Severus informed McGonagall proudly.  
  
"Oh, now I see how you got that bump," she answered wryly, "Now, Albus. May I borrow this little owl for the morning. Perhaps he could deliver some letters for me."  
  
"Certainly," he answered and Severus laughed, holding his arms out to Minerva. She picked him up and held him close. The little boy waved happily at everyone as they left.  
  
Harry had been very quiet during this time. Albus looked down at him to see if he was all right.  
  
"I think you might still be a bit dizzy, hmm?" he said gently and Harry pressed his face into the soft beard. When the child was steady on his feet again, Remus took him by the hand to go to his rooms.  
  
**  
  
Lunch time saw Severus, Harry, Albus, Hagrid, Minerva and Remus sitting on a large rug in the sunny gardens. There was a slight breeze, which rustled in the branches of the trees and kept everyone cool. Harry and Severus watched the birds and listened to Hagrid naming each one. The food was delicious. The house-elves had surpassed themselves with a mixture of sandwiches, pastries and cakes.  
  
"Severus, you need to eat something healthy before you have anything sweet," McGonagall told the dark-eyed child firmly, as she handed him a salad sandwich.  
  
Harry was eating contentedly in Dumbledore's arms. He was gradually gaining weight, which pleased the Headmaster. He had been so thin before.  
  
"And what did you and Remus do today, Harry?" he asked the two-year-old.  
  
"Hide an' teek," Harry told him.  
  
"Yes. He was really good at it," exclaimed Remus, "I didn't know a child that young would know so many places to hide."  
  
A very sad look crossed Dumbledore's face at these words. He gathered Harry closer to him and Harry snuggled in tight, enjoying the affection. Remus suddenly realised that Harry's relatives were, most likely responsible for Harry's expertise at hiding. He started slightly, before reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair.  
  
"We did some drawings today, too. Didn't we, Harry," Lupin decided to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah. I drawed you a picture, Abus."  
  
"You drew me a picture, little one? Well, that's wonderful. I can't wait to see it. Maybe we could put it on the wall, hmm?" He kissed Harry's forehead.  
  
"You drew pictures for Minerva and Hagrid, as well," Remus reminded the child. The two mentioned gave him their warmest smiles and Hagrid's eyes watered a little.  
  
"Agrid, where oo-corn?" Severus asked the former gamekeeper.  
  
"I 'ad ter let 'er go, little 'un," Hagrid told him mournfully, "Awful 'ard it was, too."  
  
"Why?" asked Severus.  
  
"I should warn you that Severus has a great fondness for that question," Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"She was better, Sev'rus, an' she was gettin' too big to keep."  
  
All the adults missed the anxious look that crossed Severus's face on hearing that. Hagrid mistook his sudden melancholy as missing the unicorn. "I know, Sev'rus. It's very sad, but she couldn't stay with me forever."  
  
The child's eyes suddenly filled with tears.  
  
"Ah, s'all righ'," Hagrid patted him on the head, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Severus, come here," Minerva coaxed, but he ran to Albus and buried his head in the man's chest. Fortunately, Harry had moved a few minutes before. He watched the drama unfold from Remus's arms.  
  
"What's wrong, my dear boy?" Dumbledore asked as he put his arms around the sobbing toddler. Severus took a deep breath, his two-year-old mind having difficulty formulating an answer.  
  
"I not big, Abus. Don' wanna go 'way," he cried.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, dear?" asked the Headmaster, perplexed.  
  
"I think I know what's wrong with 'im," realisation dawned on Hagrid and he shook his head, "Ruddy great oaf I am. Not thinkin' about what I was sayin'."  
  
"Hagrid, please enlighten us?" said Minarva, a bite of impatience in her voice.  
  
"He thinks your goin' ter get rid of 'im when 'e gets too big. Like my unicorn."  
  
Dumbledore was shocked at little Severus's ability to draw such parallels in situations. Surely, such abstract thought was not common in children so young. He then realised it may have triggered another memory.  
  
This awakened a memory of his own. Salazar Snape had been called into a parents meeting, with Severus, to discuss the child's destructive behaviour. The old man had been left in no doubt as to where many of the boy's problems lay.  
  
"I can't wait to get this brat out of my hair," Salazar had raged, "He's more trouble than he's worth. Big and ugly enough to look after himself, if you ask me."  
  
"Mr Snape. He is only fifteen," Dumbledore had said, trying to keep his own anger down, "Surely you care what happens to him. There is obviously a reason for his behaviour."  
  
"He just wants attention. Bad as his bloody mother. Why don't you keep him, if you are so fond of him?"  
  
**  
  
*A pity I hadn't. * thought Dumbledore. He pushed the memory aside and concentrated on the hurt little child he now held. "Oh, child," he murmured to Severus, rubbing his back, "We're never going to send you away. I promise."  
  
"Oo-corn go 'way," came the small, frightened voice.  
  
"I know, love," Albus gently explained, "But the unicorn belonged in the forest with all the other unicorns. You belong here, with me, so does Harry. It doesn't matter how big you get. You will always be my children."  
  
Albus blinked back tears of his own, as he held Severus tightly. The other adults looked as though they were having the same problem. Hagrid mopped at his eyes with a huge handkerchief.  
  
"Come on, now," Minerva said briskly, discreetly dabbing her own eyes, "Let's eat these sausages before they get cold."  
  
They followed her example and returned to eating.  
  
A loud flapping noise alerted them to the presence of a large, weary- looking barn owl. He dropped a letter on Dumbledore's head and collapsed on the rug beside him. The Headmaster stroked his feathers and gave him an owl treat. Harry came over for a closer look at the owl and Dumbledore showed him how to gently pet the creature.  
  
"Abus, owl aw dizzy," said Severus, his dark eyes round with wonder.  
  
"He certainly is, Severus," smiled the old man.  
  
"That's the Weasley's owl, isn't it?" asked Hagrid, "That bird is so confused, I'm surprised 'e managed ter find ye, Pr'fessor."  
  
"Yes, the letter is from Molly. I told her about the plan and she wants to help us organise a party for the 31st July."  
  
"Sounds good," said Remus, "She'll be a great help."  
  
"Indeed she will. We want to make it very special," he beamed at Harry, "Now, please pass me one of those custard tarts, Remus. They look delicious."  
  
TBC.  
  
Please R&R 


	16. A Troubling Return

Never Too Late 

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all.

Chapter 16: A Troubling Return

Dumbledore walked wearily back to his tower in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His day at the Ministry of Magic had been very trying. With the discovery, on Cornelius Fudge's part, that Voldemort had, indeed, returned, his paranoia about the Headmaster and his own position had grown. He had spent the day trying to force Dumbledore to give him access to Harry. He wanted to find out if there was anything the boy had left out in his tale about Voldemort's return and Harry's version of the events of his night in the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore told Fudge nothing about Harry's current state and refused to give him permission to question the child. Instead he quickly changed the subject to plans for the second war against the Dark Lord. The Minister had seen the spark of anger in the Headmaster's blue eyes and thought better than to ignite it. He had no choice but to let the matter drop.

"Insufferable man!" Albus fumed, with an uncanny resemblance to Severus Snape.

"Well, Albus. You look the way I feel," said Professor McGonagall when he entered his living room, "Trouble with Fudge?"

"Is that not always the case?" grumbled the old wizard.

"Here, sit down and have some lemon meringue," Minerva soothed as she cut him a large slice and offered him a cup of tea. He gifted her with a smile.

"Hello, children," Dumbledore gave the toddlers a tired smile.

"Hi, Abus," said Severus, "I misted you."

"Oh, I missed you too, my dears," the old man smiled, as he reached out to ruffle their hair.

In contrast to Severus's happiness, Harry barely responded to the Headmaster's gentle touch. He merely stared at the man.

"He has been very withdrawn all day," McGonagall informed Albus, "And he barely touched his lunch or dinner."

"I eated all my dinner, Abus," Severus announced proudly.

"Good child," Dumbledore took his plate and set it on the table. He turned to look at Harry and saw that the boy was trembling, tears running down his face.

"Oh, Harry!" he exclaimed, "What's wrong, my pet?" He gently took the toddler into his arms. Harry just continued to cry silently. Dumbledore could almost feel the fear radiating from the small body. An image of the boy crying in a cupboard like this suddenly invaded his mind.

"What's wrong with my little Harry, hmm?" he cooed, "Did you think I wasn't going to come back?" Harry pressed closer to him and he knew he had hit the mark. The child's fear of abandonment and need for reassurance was very strong.

"My poor little lad," he crooned softly, "It's all right. It's all right. I'm sorry I had to go away today but I'm back now, darling, I'm here. Shhh."

He cuddled the green-eyed child tightly in his arms, alternating between rubbing his small back and stroking his hair. Eventually, the trembling stopped and the tears slowed to small sniffles. Gently, he wiped the child's nose and eyes.

Reclaiming his seat, he sat with Harry securely in his arms, as he ate his dessert. Harry let the man feed him a couple of bites.

Minerva watched them carefully and discreetly sent Dobby for another dinner for Harry. She passed the plate to Albus with a look saying, "You try."

Dumbledore took a spoonful and held it to Harry's lips.

"Open up the tunnel for the Hogwarts Express," he commanded softly. To Minerva's surprise, Harry opened his mouth and allowed the smiling Headmaster to feed him, making choo-choo noises as he pushed the spoonfuls in.

"You ARE mad, Albus" she commented with a small smile. She was very glad Harry was eating again.

Albus coaxed and praised Harry through the entire meal. Harry managed to eat almost all of his dinner. Dumbledore gave him a drink of juice and kissed the top of his dark head.

"Such a good boy," he murmured to the child, who leaned back against him.

Severus watched the scene, but he did not feel the same jealousy or insecurity he had experienced in previous weeks. He knew Albus loved both of them and made time for each of them. He snuggled into Minerva's arms and put two fingers in his mouth.

"Are you tired, my wee pet?" McGonagall whispered.

"Let's get you bathed and ready for bed then," she smiled, lifting him up.

"Dobby has the bath ready for Master Severus," the house-elf squeaked.

"Thank you, Dobby," said the Deputy Headmistress and patted his shoulder.

"Thank oo, Dobby," said Severus with an angelic smile.

"Goodness me! Such wonderful manners, Severus" Dumbledore smiled at his other little charge.

"I onful manners, Abus," Severus repeated with an air of dignity.

Harry joined the adults in some much-needed laughter.

TBC.

AN: OK. I am very, very sorry this has taken me so long. I have moved house, started a new job and written a research paper in my months of neglect of this story. I know this chapter is short, but for now I will go for short regular chapters rather than long ones, which might take longer to get out. Thank you all SOOO much for your kind reviews and, above all, your patience. Rosaleen ï 


	17. A Cry In The Night

Never Too Late

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all.

A/N: This is the last chapter before Harry's birthday. I hope to post another chapter within the next week or next weekend.

Thanks so much to my wonderful (and very efficient) beta, excvessivelyperky.

Chapter 17-A Cry In The Night 

By the time Harry had finished his meal, Minerva McGonagall had Severus dressed for bed.

"Why don't you say night night to Albus and Harry, pet?" she suggested to the boy.

In answer, Severus ran back into the living room, where Dumbledore was now in his favourite rocking chair, Harry securely in his arms. The dark-eyed child ran up to them and Albus pulled him into his lap.

"Goodnight, my little one. Sweet dreams," he said warmly as Severus wrapped his arms around his neck. Harry whimpered at this but, before he had time to get really upset, McGonagall was beside them, holding out her arms to Severus.

"Are you ready now?" she asked the toddler.

"Abus not tuck me in too?" Severus looked a little anxious.

"I'll be in to see you very soon," Albus promised, tousling the child's dark hair, "I just have to get Harry bathed and ready for bed first, all right?"

"An you give me a tiss?" Severus asked hopefully.

"And I'll give you a kiss, my child," Albus reassured him, stroking his cheek.

Severus appeared satisfied with that and Minerva took him into the bedroom.

"Now then, my little bird, Time for your bath," said Dumbledore kindly as he stood up.

He carried Harry into the bathroom and started to undress him. The house-elves had already run a fresh bath for the little boy.

Harry relaxed in the bath but was not interested in playing. Albus knew that he was tired, so he just spoke to him gently as he cleaned him.

Everything was calm until Albus heard a whimper from the bedroom. Minerva came into the bathroom looking flustered. The Headmaster was drying Harry with a soft white towel.

"Severus won't settle for me Albus. He wants to see you first."

Albus smiled gently, "I'll go and see to him. Harry, will you let Minerva dress you for bed. I'll only be a minute."

Harry didn't seem to understand and so did not react. Mistaking this for acceptance, Albus placed him in McGonagall'a arms and went quickly into the bedroom.

Severus was standing up in his cot, a few tears on his little face.

"Oh dear me, what's the matter, love?" Albus cooed as he gathered the child into his arms.

"You didn't come an' tee me," Severus answered, a quaver in his voice.

Dumbledore decided that there was no point in explaining the concept of waiting to a toddler and, instead, hugged the child close.

"I'm sorry, darling. I'm here now. Let's pop you under those lovely warm blankets, hmmm?" He proceeded to tuck the child in. Severus sighed in contentment as Albus leaned down and kissed his forehead, wishing him sweet dreams.

Returning to the bathroom, the old wizard found Harry dressed with his hair dry, though no less unruly. They had long ago given up on rectifying that problem.

"Thank you, Minerva," he smiled, "I'm sure you are ready for some rest. Why don't you retire?"

"I hope you plan on taking your own advice," the witch scolded him, "No sitting up all night reading that bilge Fudge gave you!"

"I'm sure the Minister of Magic would be delighted to hear his plans for war described in such a way," he answered her with mock-horror.

"That man could do with hearing the truth more often," huffed Minerva.

"Thinking of leaving us for a career at the Ministry?" joked Dumbledore, "I'd miss you."

"Very funny Albus! I'd rather deal with a crowd of giddy first years than those dunderheads."

"I think you've been spending too much time with young Severus," the Headmaster chuckled, "Even at his tender age, he still doesn't suffer fools gladly. You should have heard what he said to Sybil Trelawney when she visited me yesterday to give me her work plan for next year."

"More bilge," muttered Minerva. "At least we have Firenze, too. What did Severus say?"

"He asked me why she had funny glasses on and said they made her eyes scary. To top it off he informed her that "'Nerva says you talk captap."

"Oh dear," McGonagall's face was a mixture of shock and amusement, "I really must be careful what I say in front of that child. I'm amazed he heard me. I'm sure Sybil was highly affronted."

"Well, she tried to pass it off but I distinctly heard mattering about 'ignorant people not appreciating the power of the inner eye' ".

The Deputy Headmistress snorted and then looked down at Harry.

"Are you all right, poppet?" she asked him gently.

Harry didn't respond.

"Exhausted, I should think," said Dumbledore and he took the child from Minerva, "Let's get to our beds, Harry. I think we both need sleep."

Had Albus not been so weary, he might have noticed that Harry didn't relax in his arms.

* * *

The Headmaster's bedroom was dark and silent when one of its occupants awoke from an unsettling dream. Harry Potter sat up in his cot and tried to work out where he was. In his half sleep, Harry wasn't sure whether the dream of being back at the Dursleys was real. He opened his mouth and cried with despair.

There was no immediate response to the noise. Severus's soft snores were all that he heard. Harry took this to mean that he was, indeed, back with the Dursleys, who wouldn't come for him with comforting words and touches and take away his wet nappy. The little boy put his hands on his head and rocked back and forth.

Albus Dumbledore was not sure what had torn him so sharply from his sleep. He sat up and took a few minutes to clear his head. The first thing he noted was that the nightlights for the children had gone out. Sitting up slowly, he lit them again. A movement near the door caught his eye and he turned to see the distraught Harry's rocking.

The old man felt a chill run down his spine. He had been to St Mungo's and seen the patients who had suffered the effects of the Cruciatus curse. To see a two-year-old child mimicking their behaviour was disturbing, to say the very least.

He pushed back the bedcovers and fumbled for his dressing gown before walking carefully towards Harry's cot. All the while, those clear blue eyes watched the child and found no indication that Harry had even noticed him, so deep was the child in his unhappy trance.

"Harry?" he enquired gently.

There was no reaction.

"What is the matter, Harry? Did you have a bad dream? Come on, my child. Look at me."

The soft words affected no change in the child's behaviour. Dumbledore finally reached into the cot and with the utmost care, lifted Harry out. He felt the toddler flinch and began to soothe him.

"It's all right, my little Harry. It's just me, just Albus. There is no need to be afraid," he rubbed small circles on the boy's back and began to sway a little, "Come on, dearest. Look at me. Come back to me. You are safe."

Long moments passed as Dumbledore continued to rock the child, murmuring comforting nonsense over and over again. Suddenly he found Harry's green gaze fixed on him, filled with uncertainty and fear.

"Hello, treasure," the Headmaster whispered, "Hello, my love. Are you back with me now?"

Harry nodded and buried his face in the warm chest.

"Good child," Albus let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and sighed with relief, "You had me worried for a while. Let's get you a dry nappy, hmm?"

He carried the child into the bathroom and lowered him onto the changing table. Harry cried and clutched tightly to him.

"Shhh, shhh, Harry," he cooed as he loosened the child's hold on him, "I only want to put you down to change you. Then I'll hold you again, all right?"

Harry finally consented but he continued to stare at Dumbledore with fearful eyes as he was cleaned and dressed. The old man kept eye contact with the boy and spoke soothingly throughout the entire process.

"Lie still for me, Harry. Yes, that's a good boy. Such a good little boy, aren't you? Now, does that feel better?"

Harry listened to the soft litanies and began to relax. He was half asleep when he felt warm arms around him again. Still, the loving voice was talking and he melted into the embrace, feeling safer than he had in a long time.

He didn't complain as he was carried to the Headmaster's bed and he cuddled into the older man, seeking up as much comfort and reassurance as he could get. He felt a light kiss pressed to the top of his head and a hand running through his hair until, at last, sleep claimed him.

Lying awake in the dim light, Dumbledore realised that he was walking on thin ice with Harry. He had greatly underestimated the effects of the child's recent memories about Sirius, his parents and the Dursleys. He had seen signs of trauma and was not going to ignore them. Tomorrow he would spend the day with Harry, as he had done with Severus before. He vaguely wondered if there was any expert on mind healing for children that he could trust to keep the de-ageing a secret. Madame Pomfrey had been extremely helpful, but she was the first to admit that dealing with traumatised babies was not her area of expertise. Albus made a mental note to ask Minerva for any thoughts on the matter. Her advice had been invaluable so far and she had the ability to be pragmatic where the children were concerned, something he had great difficulty with. She cared deeply for the boys, but she could see the bigger picture, and didn't operate on the belief that she (or Albus) could solve all their problems alone.

"You and I are very alike, my little Harry," he murmured to the sleeping child he held, "We both have what Miss Granger calls a "saving people thing."

That in mind, he allowed sleep to take him once again.

TBC.

Fans of Raven Dancer's work will get a treat after Harry's birthday. I'm saying no more than that. I'm sure some of you will work it out : )


	18. Good Advice

Never Too Late 

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all.

Chapter 18-Good Advice

The next morning, Albus awoke to the sound of Severus singing in his cot. The thought of the expression on an adult Snape's face if he told him how he'd loved to sing as a toddler amused Dumbledore for a moment before his thoughts turned to the worrying issue about Harry.

The child in question was still sound asleep and the Headmaster thought it best to leave him that way a while longer, at least until he had time to ready Severus for his day with McGonagall.

Fortunately, Severus was in very good spirits and didn't even complain at having his face washed, a task which normally caused protest. Albus was about to put a nappy on the child when Severus stopped him.

"No, I go to toyet like big boy."

Albus smiled and set the child on the toilet. Severus got a lot of praise and cuddles when he'd finished.

Minerva was very proud when she heard the news. They had recently been given some instructions from Madame Pomfrey on potty/toilet training and knew to keep a relaxed atmosphere and let each child take it at his own pace. Minerva told Severus that he could wear his "big boy pants" and only wear the nappy for his afternoon sleep. She knew to take him to the toilet regularly to let him get used to it.

Somehow the two managed to get the now rather excited child dressed and ready to leave.

"Well, I think that's everything, little one," beamed Albus, "Be a good boy for Minerva, won't you?"

Severus nodded and leaned into Albus for another kiss and cuddle before Minerva took his hand and they left.

Meanwhile Harry had been left in the bedroom, still fast asleep and under the watchful eye of Sparkle, the Headmaster's house-elf. Albus went to wash and dress for the day and had just finished when he heard a crack, which made him jump.

"Sparkle is sorry for scaring Headmaster Dumbledore but Harry Potter is very upset. He is crying for you, Headmaster sir".

"Oh dear," said Dumbledore and rushed back into his bedroom.

Harry was sitting up in bed crying with his small hands covering his face.

"Harry, Harry?" called the old wizard as he approached the child, "Come here. It's all right child. I'm here. I'm here".

At the sound of the Headmaster's voice Harry threw himself forward, almost falling off the bed, in an attempt to get to him. It was only Dumbledore's quick reflexes which prevented this.

"Shhhh," soothed Albus, "Shhhh. It's all right. I didn't leave you. I am not going to leave you I promise. Shhhh, little child".

As the old man spoke in his softest and warmest tones, he rocked Harry back and forth and stroked the messy raven locks. It took several long moments of comforting before the little boy relinquished his death grip on Dumbledore. Only then were the matters of dressing and breakfast suggested. Sparkle brought a tray to the bedroom and Harry ate a little.

It became clear to Dumbledore that he was not going to get far that day without a little wizard clinging to his robes. He made a mental note not to turn around or step back too quickly. He simply picked Harry up as he indulged in some pacing and thinking, one of his habits. Harry didn't seem to mind. He found the closeness reassuring.

As a direct result of the pacing and thinking, Dumbledore made up his mind to write to Madam Pomfrey and ask her advice on dealing with an extremely clingy, frightened toddler. He sent Fawkes with the note, feeling that he'd get a faster response.

He did. By mid morning he had received an answer telling him to let Harry cling for now and gradually try to distract him with toys and activities. There was great emphasis placed on neither adult breaking Harry's fragile trust and always to return when they said they would.

"Easier said than done," Albus was uncharacteristically glum as he watched the toddler sitting at his feet. The child was holding a handful of Dumbledore's robes and sucking the thumb of his free hand. Dumbledore had never seen Harry suck his thumb before, even when he slept. He surmised that this was what Muggle mind healing books called "regression". It did not lighten his mood but it caused him to pen another quick note to Minerva about possible mind healers for the children.

"Would you like to go outside, Harry?" Dumbledore finally asked in a bid to regain the boy's attention. For the first time that morning he saw the glimmer of curiosity in those anxious green eyes.

"We could play a little Quidditch and use that wonderful Gryffindor kite Minerva got you. We could go and see Hagrid, too!".

Harry agreed and allowed Albus to dress him in a warm outdoor robe.

The outdoor trip was relatively successful. Harry did enjoy zooming around on his toy broom as long as Albus was in his sights. The two-year-old demonstrated incredible skill in staying upright on the broom. It was a clear indication of his future Quidditch talent. Albus briefly wondered if James Potter was smiling down on his young son as he flew.

The kite flying was not quite as successful, however. Harry refused to leave the Headmaster's side. At one point, Dumbledore had moved out to give the red and gold lion room to take off and was almost bowled over by the hysterical toddler gripping him around the legs.

"Child, it's all right. I'm not leaving you. I just needed to let the kite go up into the sky. Look at it up in the air. Isn't it pretty? Come on, darling, shhh".

Somehow, after many soft platitudes, Harry finally calmed a little. Albus decided to postpone their trip to Hagrid's hut for the time being.

"Come on, my sweetie. Let's go back inside and have some lunch and then a little sleep for you, I think," Dumbledore carried Harry back to his tower.

Harry slept fitfully that afternoon, in and out of bad dreams. Albus finally conjured a desk in the bedroom to attend to his paperwork when he was not comforting the baby.

As often happens when a young child's sleep is upset, Harry awoke still anxious. He lay in Albus's arms while the old man sang to him and read him stories in an effort to relax him. By the time McGonagall returned with a rather sleepy looking Severus, Albus was extremely worried about Harry.

Severus ran to Albus and reached his arms up to be held. Harry, who was sitting beside the old man, one hand still clutching his robes, began to cry.

"Harry, it's fine love. I'm just going to hold Severus for a while. I haven't seen him all day. I am not going anywhere, all right?"

Severus cuddled into Dumbledore's embrace and this upset Harry more.

"Harry, come to me, darling. I haven't seen my green-eyed baby all day, have I? Come here, pet," Minerva cooed.

It took a lot of persuasion but McGonagall was finally able to hold Harry, though he still kept a watchful eye on Dumbledore.

"Minerva, we need to have a chat later," Albus said, his face grave.

"Don't fret, Albus. We will work something out. I got your note and have been thinking about it. Let's just get the children settled into bed first.

It took a little while to accomplish this task but soon, they were both sitting by the fire with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"I am beginning to feel a little out of my depth, Minerva," Dumbledore confessed, "As terrible memories return to the children, the nightmares get worse. We've seen it with Severus and now Harry. They are too young to explain the dreams fully and I cannot use Legilemency on babies. It would damage their developing minds".

McGonagall looked thoughtful, "I read something in one of your childcare books, Albus. I think it might be the answer. It is a Muggle, idea, I believe, "Play Psychology" or something like that."

"Play Therapy," corrected Dumbledore, "Yes, I remember reading about that. Let me just check." He called his books to him and began to flip through them.

"Children use play to face their difficulties and cope with their lives," he read, "As they play, they try things out, as they are, as they were and as they WANT them to be. Through play, children begin to get a sense of control over what happens to them."

"Hmm, I had never realised how important play was for children until you de-aged Severus and Harry," Minerva interjected, "Then I heard Harry say to his teddy not to be naughty or he'd be thrown into the Big Dark."

"I take that to mean the cupboard the Dursleys made him sleep in," said Albus, "He has been having a lot of bad dreams about it and he wakes up begging me not to out him in the Big Dark for being noisy, the poor child."

"Albus, I think what you said in your note was right. It is time we got some professional help for the children," McGonagall said carefully.

"Yes, I agree, Minerva," he responded, "However, I don't know of any Healers who specialise in Play Therapy. It is too dangerous to check at St Mungo's, besides, if it is a Muggle treatment, it may not be used in the wizarding world at all. We need Healers who are prepared to mix magical and Muggle treatments and who will keep the children's identities a secret."

Minerva looked lost in thought for a moment and then her face brightened, "Well, what about the Healers in Hogsmeade, James and Jeffrey Barnes? They cared for Severus a few times when he came back from spy missions, didn't they? I'm sure they would be more than discreet. We could make plans for the children to see them after Harry's birthday"

"Of course!" Dumbledore clapped his hands, "Well done, my dear! You are always one step ahead." he leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"A good thing Severus is in bed," she said dryly.

TBC

AN: I know, I know. Late again. I am very sorry about that. Couldn't be helped. Life and the world of technology conspire against me. I hope you Raven Dancer lovers liked my surprise. She is going to check my work with the two Healers and make sure I keep them IC.

I'm also sorry I didn't post Harry's birthday in this chapter. I have some of it written but I thought it was best to put this chapter up first as a lead-in to it. Next chapter will be "As the Seventh Month Dies". I will do my best to get it up soon. Thanks for your reviews.

Rosaleen


	19. As The 7th Month Dies

Never Too Late 

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all

A.N: Once again I must apologise for the delay. I've been very busy and I'm afraid I had HUGE writer's block with this chapter. Thanks to all for your kind reviews and patience.

Thanks to my beta reader excessivelyperky.

On with the story…

Chapter 19-As the Seventh Month Dies

It was decided that the Healers would come to see the children after Harry's birthday. Albus, Minerva and Molly were very busy planning his party. Dumbledore paid particular attention to security since Harry's party was to be at The Burrow. There were many wards to put in place and he spent a long time chanting complicated incantations and pacing, which he was prone to do when deep in thought.

On one occasion, Albus was discussing Harry's party with Molly Weasley when she brought up the subject of Severus.

"How is he getting on?" she asked, "And don't tell me he's on a long mission as a spy for the Dark Lord. I know that you de-aged him too. He is a very complex man and it's clear he had a lot of problems as a child. I met that awful father of his".

"How did you know I had de-aged him too?" Dumbledore was shocked. He thought he was being discreet.

"Well, having seen two small chairs at the little table in your office and two sets of outdoor robes and boots was a start," said Mrs Weasley, "Then there was the fact that Harry mentioned playing with 'Seberus' the time I saw him. Don't worry, no one else knows apart from those you took into your confidence".

"Very little gets past you, does it, Molly?" Dumbledore half-smiled, "I was planning to tell you, of course, but I have to be careful. I haven't even told the Order, apart from Remus. If this information fell into the wrong hands it would mean great danger for Severus".

"Of course! I fully understand," Molly laughed, "You shouldn't wonder I rarely miss a trick, however. You know Fred and George".

They both laughed and then Molly returned to her original question about Severus.

"He was badly abused as a child. I'm sure I don't need to tell you about his father's reputation and association with Voldemort".

The red-haired woman flinched.

"He has had some serious problems but I think he is getting better. I am more worried for Harry at the minute. He is not coping very well at all".

Mrs Weasley gave the Headmaster one of his own piercing looks.

"Harry is showing you that he is upset so you are naturally worried. Severus, however '_seems_ to be coping'".

"What are you getting at, Molly?" Dumbledore put down the teacup he'd been absent-mindedly been fidgeting with and looked at her carefully.

"Children who show you they are upset are easier to read and hopefully help, aren't they? You might think Severus is coping but you don't know it," she gave him a shrewd look, "I know you feel a lot of guilt about Harry's situation but you can't let that blind you to Severus's".

"I am directly responsible for Harry's suffering," the Headmaster suddenly looked all his 150 years, "I put him with the Dursleys among other things", his mind went back to the night in his officer where Harry had raged and thrown his objects around.

Molly softened her voice, "Albus, you are a wonderful Headmaster of Hogwarts but you cannot save every child. Do you think you saved Severus the first time?"

"No," Dumbledore said flatly.

"But now you have a real chance to help him. He is a vulnerable child who needs you every bit as much as Harry and I know that you love him".

"He is always my child. No matter what age he is," Dumbledore's eyes glittered.

"Then don't make the same mistake again. Don't push him to the side because he is behaving well or protesting less than he did at the beginning. That could be a sign that he thinks you favour Harry over him, his adult mind is still intact after all. He may be afraid you will send him away if he protests too much. Neglect is more damaging than abuse, in a way, especially if you are neglected by someone you love and I believe Severus loves you very much".

Dumbledore put his head in his hands. an uncharacteristic gesture of despair. Mrs Weasley put a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry if all I said sounded harsh. You are doing a great job with Harry and I'm sure the same is true of Severus. Being a parent is the hardest job in the world and there are no instruction books, spells or charms to change that. All I am saying is that you don't want to spoil anything you have already achieved with little Severus by making Harry your main focus of attention. They are both very hurt little children who show that hurt in different ways".

"You are quite right, of course," Dumbledore looked up and sighed, "I have made a mess of things at times and, do you know I had thought of leaving Severus with Minerva while we had Harry's party".

Molly looked shocked.

"I was doing it for what I thought were the right reasons," he quickly added, "My Severus is a very private person and I did not think he would want the Weasley family and Hermione Granger to see him as a young child".

Molly nodded, "But it is not the adult Severus you need to think of now and it would do those children the world of good to see their surly Potions Master as a shy child. They have good hearts and it may help them to understand him better. They do tend to think the worst of him".

"Severus has worked hard at making himself appear inaccessible," replied the Headmaster, "Few can see through it. I never thought I'd be joining them.

"You haven't," said Molly vehemently, "And you won't as long as you remember that he is still Severus Snipe, even as a child, with all that it entails".

As she left, having been assured that a place would have to be set for Severus at the party table, Albus hugged her.

"Thank you," he said, "For stopping a foolish old man from making another grave mistake".

"Foolish? Never" She smiled and disappeared into the flames.

The day of Harry's birthday soon arrived, sunny and warm. Harry woke in his small bed (the children had been given little beds the previous week on Madam Pomfrey's advice) and looked around. There were lots of brightly coloured parcels at the end of his bed: were they his? Harry wasn't sure and he crept over to Albus's bed and crawled in.

Dumbledore was a light sleeper and having two young children to care for meant that his slumber was sometimes interrupted. He woke abruptly when he felt a small figure press close to him.

"Good morning, birthday boy," he smiled brightly, "Did you see your presents, little one?"

"My pesents," asked the child shyly.

"Your presents, Harry," The Headmaster affirmed, gathering the child close and giving him a birthday kiss on the forehead, "Why don't we open some, hmm?"

He led Harry back to the pile and encouraged the child to select a gift.

"Ah, this one is from Remus," Dumbledore said as he helped Harry open it.

Remus had given Harry a small, cuddly wolf.

"Moony," said Harry as he held it close.

"Yes, child," answered Albus, "Moony says it is for you to hold when he cannot be with you so you will remember that he loves you."

There was no telling how much of this Harry understood but he held the wolf more tightly, a small smile on his face.

The next present was from Molly Weasley. It was a small set of emerald green robes. "To match his eyes," she had told Albus fondly.

Ron and Hermione had been informed, in the strictest confidence, of Harry's present state and some of the reasons for it. Ron had bought Harry a mini Gryffindor Quidditch outfit and Hermione, always the educator, had bought him some enchanted children's books.

Hagrid's idea to get Harry a baby dragon had not been approved, least of all by Minerva McGonagall.

"What on earth were you thinking?" she exclaimed, "After the last time, too. You cannot get a dangerous creature like that for a toddler!"

"S'only a little baby," Hagrid had, somewhat tearfully, tried to defend himself.

In the end, Dumbledore had again enlisted the help of Charlie Weasley, who had returned the little creature to its native land. The old Headmaster had then gently explained to his dejected Care of Magical Creatures teacher that a dragon, no matter how small, was not the safest of presents for a 3-year-old. Hagrid instead bought Harry a pop up "Magical Creatures" book.

Minerva bought Harry a little mobile with miniature Quidditch players flying around it, chasing a snitch. The small boy gazed at it in wonder for a long time after Albus placed it above his bed.

Albus himself had put a lot of thought into a present for Harry. Harry opened it to find a small golden box with a phoenix engraved on each side. When Harry opened it the air was filled with the beautiful soothing trills of the most magical bird, which created an air of serenity around them. On the inside of the lid there was a mirror, rather like the one Sirius had given Harry the previous year.

"When you are feeling sad, lonely or frightened, Harry, I want you to open this box. If you look in the mirror I will know that you have need of me. I do not want you to suffer alone anymore child. I love you and will always be here for you.

Harry, of course, could not comprehend all that Albus had said but he read clearly the love and concern in the light blue eyes of the old wizard and he threw himself into his arms. They sat there for a long time, Dumbledore holding the child close, the boy's little arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

When Severus awoke he was a little confused with all the parcels and excitement. Albus and Minerva had been mindful of his feelings and had given him gifts too. The box Albus gave Severus was very much like Harry's except that it had a griffin and a serpent engraved on either side of it.

"You are my little Slytherin and I love you as much as I love Harry. You are my pride and joy," he kissed the dark haired child on the forehead, tears in his eyes.

This extreme emotion, first thing in the morning, proved a little too much for the barely awake Severus, He pulled back and began to shake.

"Child?" Dumbedore looked alarmed until he remembered Molly's words. He had clearly shattered another emotional barrier. He pulled the distraught Severus into a loving embrace.

"Shh, darling. Shh my treasure. It is all right. I am sorry if I frightened you. You are not quite awake, are you my pet? There now," he shifted the now sobbing child into a more comfortable position and began to rock him, humming a soothing tune.

Severus gradually became calm and allowed Dumbledore to help him open his other presents. Hagrid had bought Severus a "My First Unicorn" book.

"Oo-corn!" the child said with delight. Dumbledore laughed and then so did Harry even though he was not really sure what he was laughing about. The two children then ran around the room singing "Oo-corn!"

When Dumbledore finally got their attention again (and downed a goblet of headache potion) he helped Severus open Minerva's present of a toy potions kit. There was an unexpected gift from Remus. A cuddly wolf, similar to Harry's only it was fast asleep and made tiny snoring sounds. The note simply said "Thanks." Dumbledore had no idea what all this meant and made a mental note to ask Remus later.

Hagrid, Minerva, Albus and Madam Pomfrey enjoyed a birthday lunch with both the children. The boys each got a turn to blow out the magical candles on Harry's cake, which sent out different coloured sparks, much to their amazement.

In the late afternoon, Minerva stayed at Hogwarts to attend to the mounting pile of paperwork, while the Headmaster took Harry and Severus to The Burrow for his birthday party.

The Burrow was beautifully decorated when they arrived. There was an enchanted sign bearing the words "Happy Birthday Harry" Each word lit up every few seconds. Severus and Harry were fascinated by it.

Harry was still very shy and withdrawn at times so Mrs Weasley had decided it was best to keep the numbers at his party down so as not to overwhelm him. There were five people sitting at the table to greet Severus and the birthday boy. The Weasley parents with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The youngest Weasley girl had become close to Harry over the course of his fifth year and she had been keen to stay. They all smiled warmly when Dumbledore came in holding Harry and Severus by the hand.

"Happy Birthday, Harry, dear. Hello Severus, lovely to see you," beamed Mrs Weasley, "And you too, Professor Dumbledore."

"Goodness, Molly. Don't call me that! It makes me feel old," everyone laughed, "Hello Arthur. Hello children."

"Now, boys," said Dumbledore gently, "This is Arthur and this is Molly and these are Ronald, Hermione and Ginny. They are your friends and they wanted to see you. Is that all right?"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny tried their best not to stare at little Severus. Hard as it was to imagine their friend Harry as a child, it had been easier than imagining Professor Snape in that position. He was one of those people, to them, who never had been a child. He'd just been born and then turned 37.

Both toddlers clung to the old wizard's hand but neither child backed away.

"Yes, my dears," said Mrs Weasley kindly, indicating to the children to set the dishes out on the table, "Remus will be here later to play some party games with you. Won't that be fun?"

"Moony," said Harry quietly.

"Yes, Moony is coming," Dumbledore stroked his hair.

"Well now. Let's have some lunch," said Arthur, "Molly's cooked up a storm for the occasion.

She certainly had and everything tasted wonderful, from the chipolatas to the biscuits. The final addition was the birthday cake. When she unveiled it, everyone gasped. It was shaped like a broom and had a miniature Harry figure sitting on it.

"Abus! That Hawee!" Severus's first words since they had arrived made them all stop.

"Aww," said Hermione and Ginny together, while Ron opened and shut his mouth like a goldfish. He had still expected Severus to call Harry "Potter." Surprisingly, it was Arthur who gave his son a slightly disapproving look.

"It certainly is, my child," beamed Albus, "My dear Molly. You have outdone yourself with this. It is wonderful."

"Nothing but the best for our Harry," Molly smiled and ruffled the toddler's hair. He gave her a little smile in return, "And my, my, Severus. You are very handsome in that lovely blue outfit," she stroked his cheek and to Dumbledore's amazement, he didn't flinch or pull back, but leaned into the contact. Molly then gave him a kiss on the forehead and he moved a little closer to her. It was not long before she had him sitting in her lap, talking to him and listening to his little tales.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny kept up lively chatter as they ate and made many attempts to engage the toddlers in the conversation. Severus and Harry merely looked at them at first but gradually; they became a little more confident and answered some of their questions. After the food they asked the little boys if they would like to go outside and play.

"Now you be careful with them," warned Molly wagging her finger, "They're only little and I don't want them doing anything dangerous."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll look after then very well, Molly," said Dumbledore cheerfully, "Sherbet lemon?" He produced a bag from his robes.

"I don't know where you put it all," Molly laughed, declining the offer.

Harry held Hermione's hand as they walked out to the garden Severus surprised them all by holding Ginny's. Dumbledore secretly thought this was due the striking resemblance the only Weasley girl bore to her mother. Ron kept taking furtive glances at them, as if making sure they were really his best friend and his worst teacher.

"Why don't we play some ball games?" suggested Hermione.

Harry and Severus had a fabulous time throwing and catching the ball with Ginny and Ron. Hermione joined in at times but sport was not her interest and she watched the children carefully for any signs of worry. She was very intuitive and knew that Harry was good at hiding his feelings, even as a child. She also suspected that Professor Snape was similar in that way. She saw that they were happy playing outside and she was glad.

After the games Harry rode a little tricycle around the garden. It had belonged to Ginny and Ron when they were small. Severus was more interested in chasing the little gnomes around, "poshins! poshins!" he kept shouting.

"I wouldn't mind if you stuck those rotten things in your cauldron," Ron managed a smile at Severus, hoping when he got re-aged he wouldn't remember it.

Honestly, Ron! He's only a baby," Hermione lectured him when he voiced this sentiment.

By the time they returned to the house, each little boy had a healthy glow in his cheeks.

"I hope you weren't doing anything dangerous," Molly fixed her eyes on the children and then looked pointedly at Ron.

"No, Harry and Pro-Severus are just a little tired, I think," answered Hermione calmly, "I wouldn't have allowed them to do anything dangerous."

"Definitely going to be a teacher, that one," muttered Ron. Hermione gave him a mock-stern look and they all laughed.

Severus let go of Ginny's hand and ran over to Albus.

"I pay ball ouside," he told him earnestly.

"Did you, my pet? That must have been fun," he pulled him up into his lap. Harry soon joined them.

"I want you to watch the fireplace, children and you'll get a surprise."

At first, nothing happened but suddenly the flames turned green and the spinning figure of Remus Lupin came into view. He stepped out off the hearth wiping soot from his worn robes.

"Hello, everyone," he grinned, "How's my birthday boy?"

"Moony!" Harry cried and reached out to him. Remus plucked him from Dumbledore's arms and spun him around, making the child shriek with laughter. He hugged the child tightly and kissed him on top of his head before sitting down with him. He then reached over to Severus and patted his arm. He would have liked to spin him around too but was unsure of the reaction he would get. Severus studied him a minute before quietly saying, "Hi, 'Emus".

Lupin moved his hand up and stroked the child's cheek, "Hi, Severus," he answered with a warm smile, "Would you like a twirl too?"

Severus appeared to think about this a minute and then nodded. Lupin gave Harry to Dumbledore and twirled Severus around. To his surprise and delight, Severus laughed.

"You don't look as tired as you did last month, Remus," Arthur observed.

"No," Lupin smiled as Molly fussed around him, giving him tea and cake, "Professor Snape made a great improvement to the formula for the Wolfsbane potion. It seems to have eased the fatigue a little."

Dumbledore smiled as he tucked that particular piece of information away. "So that is what the present meant," he thought. He would find a time to ask Severus about that when he was back to his adult self. It was certainly a very kind gesture from his surly potions master.

"Well, you're still looking a bit pale dear. Eat all that up," Molly Weasley was in full motherly mode and Remus did not argue. The cake was delicious.

Afterwards, they played some party games, such as "pass the parcel" and "Musical Chairs". Hermione had taught them to play these Muggle games. Arthur, of course, had been fascinated. They did use some magic though, with chocolate frogs jumping out of each layer of wrapping on the parcel and chairs getting up and walking away when someone had lost their seat in musical chairs.

Harry had never been allowed to play party games at any of Dudley's birthday parties and he was a little unsure. The warm, encouraging atmosphere gave him confidence, however, and he soon began to enjoy himself. Severus had never seen such a party in his deprived childhood and was every bit as nervous as Harry. Dumbledore, Ginny and Molly helped him to relax and enjoy the experience, too.

By the evening, they were all exhausted but happy. Harry was almost asleep in Lupin's arms.

"I think we should go," said the Headmaster softly, " Thank you so much, all of you. You really made this day special for Harry and Severus."

"You're welcome, " they all said.

"I'll see you soon, Harry," said Remus as he handed him back to Albus. Harry smiled and snuggled close to the Headmaster. He also gave Severus a kiss goodbye and Severus sleepily smiled. His smile grew wider when both Molly and Ginny repeated the gesture before Ginny blushed, thinking how embarrassing it would be if Professor Snape remembered it.

Dumbledore smiled at her, as if reading her thoughts, "Don't worry, my dear. There are always memory charms," his eyes twinkled and he waited for Ginny to realise he was joking. He patted her gently on the shoulder and she smiled.

Ron and Hermione also said their goodbyes to the toddlers.

Dumbledore, Harry and Severus apparated back to the grounds of Hogwarts and Albus walked carefully back to the castle with the now sleeping children in his arms.

Severus woke as he was lowered into bed and whimpered, a little confused.

"Shh, child. We're home now. It's all right," Albus soothed him and sent him into pleasant dreams with a small sleeping charm.

"Happy Birthday, Harry" he murmured as he tucked the green-eyed boy into bed and brushed a kiss across his forehead.

TBC

Please R&R


	20. Dolls and Healing

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all.

A/N: I'm sure you are all looking forward to HP6 as much as I am. Here's my next instalment before the big day lol.

Many thanks to my beta excessivelyperky and also to Raven Dancer who very kindly gave me her advice and helped me to keep her healers in character.

Chapter 20-Dolls and Healing

Harry's birthday had been a great success. The children had enjoyed the party and the opportunities to play together had done a great deal to strengthen their relationship. However, positive though all this was, both children still displayed signs that many of their problems, caused by their respective unhappy childhoods, had yet to be healed. They would still wake up with nightmares and sometimes become very withdrawn. Albus and Minerva were glad they had arranged help for them.

A week after Harry's party, James Barnes walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Good morning, James" Dumbledore beamed, "I trust that you are well?"

"Very well thank you, Albus," James returned his smile, "Although if I want to keep it that way, I'll have to stop Jeffrey cooking. He nearly burned the place down yesterday. I think we need a house-elf."

Albus laughed, "You should try caring for children, James. I can't take my eyes off them for a second or Merlin knows what they'd get up to."

"Been there, done that," chuckled the Healer.

"Well, I am very grateful that you could come, James. I am at a bit of a loss, to be perfectly honest," Dumbledore ran a hand through his beard.

"Well, caring for children is difficult at the best of times. From what I hear, you've done a good job so far."

"I hope so," the old Headmaster had a note of worry in his voice, "They have been through so much. I want to give them the childhood they deserve."

"You are," James patted his arm reassuringly, "They trust and love you. They just need a little bit of professional help because of what they have experienced. It is not your fault and you have done the right thing."

"Well, Minerva is going to take Severus while you and I work with Harry." Albus looked gratefully at the brown-eyed healer, "He has had the most nightmares lately. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine," said James, "Why don't we go and see him, then?"

Dumbledore led him into his living room. Minerva was sitting in an armchair watching the children play with the blocks on a rug in the corner. She smiled at James and ruffled Harry's hair, before taking Severus by the hand and leaving quietly. On seeing a stranger in the room, Harry ran to Albus and buried his face in his robes.

"Hello, Harry," smiled the healer, "My, you look very smart in those green robes. Did Albus get them for you?" Harry buried his face deeper into the Headmaster's side.

"Molly gave you those for your birthday, didn't she, Harry?" said Albus gently, "This is James. He has come to play with us today. Isn't that nice?"

He led Harry back to the corner where he and Severus had been playing.

"Yes, I even brought some toys for us," James's brown eyes sparkled as he pulled several dolls and stuffed toys out of his bag.

Albus sat down on the rug and Harry clung to him. James passed the Headmaster one of the dolls, which he, in turn, gave to Harry.

"Look, little one. This is a lovely baby, isn't it?"

For a few minutes, Harry remained pressed against Dumbledore. Then he tentatively reached out for the doll. James sat back, trying to remain as unobtrusive as possible.

"Abus, you pay house with me?" Harry asked softly.

"Of course," smiled Dumbledore.

"Ok, you be Aunt an' I'll be Uncle," Harry instructed, becoming more confident.

"And who is the little baby?" Albus asked.

"Coudin," replied Harry.

"Ah, cousin. I see."

James watched them carefully and discreetly pushed another doll close to the green eyed toddler. Harry turned and picked it up.

"Oh, do we have two babies?" Dumbledore asked carefully.

"Yeah," replied Harry, "One is a good boy an' one is bad."

"I see," said the old man, "What do we do with the good baby?"

At this point, Dumbledore stole a quick glance at the healer to see if he was doing the right thing. James gave him a small nod of encouragement.

"He gets lots of toys an' he eats lots of dinner," said the child.

James quickly pulled out an enchanted quill and it began to write quickly on a notepad beside him. He held up a small sheet to Albus.

"Ask him about the other doll," it read.

"And does the other baby get toys and dinner?" Dumbledore gently enquired, though he felt he already knew the answer.

Harry shook his head firmly.

"Oh, why not?" Dumbledore asked.

"Cos he's a fweak an' he's not 'lowed," Harry grabbed the doll and pushed it under a nearby table, "You 'tay in there an' be quiet. You aw very bad." he said loudly.

Albus had to fight to keep his face calm. James quickly slid several more questions over to the old man.

"Where did you put the baby, uncle," Albus asked, trying to stay in his role. Harry sat back, an almost wild look on his small face.

"he has to 'tay in the Big Dawk. He a bad boy."

"What did he do that was bad?" Dumbledore read James's next question.

"He pay' with coudin's toys," said the toddler simply.

"Is it bad for him to play with cousin's toys?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Dumbledre saw a look of anger cross Harry's face and wondered if he had gone too far.

"Cos he a fweak!" exclaimed Harry, "Not 'lowed to pay with good coudin's toys."

Harry ran from the Headmaster. I wild and terrified look on his face. He picked up the doll and threw it across the room.

"No more questions," James mouthed at the astonished Headmaster. Harry was now shaking and breathing heavily, his face red.

"Harry, come here, love," Dumbledore cooed. Harry ran to him and threw himself into his arms.

"It's all right. It's all right," Albus soothed, "Shhh, child, shhh."

James watched Albus rock Harry back and forth, murmuring comfortingly in his ear. He retrieved the doll and sat holding it for a long minute, thinking.

"Harry?" he asked softly, "Harry?"

Harry had calmed considerably and turned to look at the healer on his second call.

"Could I play with you, too?" James asked, "I have a great idea for a game."

Harry paused and then nodded shyly, disentangling himself from Dumbledore's embrace.

"Why don't we play house again? This time, Albus can watch."

Harry looked terrified for a moment until James saw his mistake and quickly amended it.

"It's all right, Harry. Albus is going to stay with you. He's going to watch us play house, all right?"

"Why Abus not pay?"

"Because I am going to be Albus," James winked at Harry. The child laughed, eliciting a warm smile from James.

"I be 'Nerva," proclaimed Harry.

"Excellent idea," James said enthusiastically, "Now, where are the two babies?" he picked up the dolls and handed one to Harry.

"Would Albus allow this baby to play with the toys?" James asked, showing Harry the 'bad baby'.

Harry didn't respond for a while and James was about to rephrase the question when he nodded slightly.

"Yes, I think you are right, Harry," he looked down at the doll he held.

"You are a good boy," he told the doll, "You can play with the toys. They are for both of you." The Healer cuddled the doll in his arms.

Harry watched him and a mixture of emotions played across his face. He then remembered that he was being Minerva and he spoke to the doll he held.

"You have to let otha baby pay with the toys, too," he told the doll, "You 'ave to share."

James smiled at Harry, "I think these are wonderful little babies, aren't they, Minerva?"

"Yeah, vewy good babies," agreed the toddler.

Albus gave them a round of applause.

"That was splendid!" his eyes twinkled merrily, "James, you did a good job of playing me. Apart from not eating sweets, of course."

"Seets aw bad fow your teef," Harry scolded. James suppressed a chuckle at the Headmaster's shocked expression.

"You really ARE a good Minerva, Harry!" Dumbledore said. Harry smiled and climbed into his lap. Dumbledore noted how tired he now looked, as he put his arms around him.

"Well, I think we shall leave it there," said James, "Harry, perhaps I could come and play with you again soon? Would that be Ok?"

"Yeah," Harry gave him a small smile.

"Albus I will need to speak to you before I leave," the Healer stated.

"Why don't you join us for lunch, James. We can talk when the children are in bed."

"Thanks, Albus. I'd love to," James got up and followed Dumbledore to the table.

TBC

NOTE: The quote about play therapy comes from "Child Care and Education" by Tina Bruce and Carolyn Meggott.


	21. A Taste of Medicine

Never Too Late 

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all, except Raven Dancer's Healers Barnes.

A/N: Well I am sure many of you have read HBP by now. All I can say is WOW! Who saw that coming? Anyway, this story is now AU as it does not fit with canon. It probably didn't anyway. Could you really see Harry and Snape wanting to be de-aged? I think not. Still, let's just enjoy ourselves…

Thanks, as always to my beta, excessivelyperky.

Chapter 21

A Taste of Medicine

James Barnes went for a stroll in the grounds, with a request to join Albus and Minerva for lunch in the Deputy Headmistress's rooms. Dumbledore went on ahead with Harry. The little boy was exhausted. He did not speak, but lay his head on the old wizard's shoulder, his thumb in his mouth.

When they reached Minerva's door, the Headmaster was concerned to hear crying coming form inside.

"Shhh, my poor wee baby. It's all right," McGonagall soothed as she paced the floor with a sobbing Severus in her arms.

"Dear me!" exclaimed the Headmaster, "What on earth is wrong?"

"He's not well, Albus," Minerva sounded agitated, "He has a very high temperature and he's just been sick".

"Just a moment," said Dumbledore calmly.

Without another word, he walked into the little room which Minerva had set up for the children for any times he was absent from Hogwarts. He laid Harry in one of the little beds. The movement and the loud noise caused the boy to stir fretfully.

"It's all right, Harry," Albus soothed, "Everything is fine. Shh".

He placed a hand on Harry's head and whispered a sleeping charm.

Returning to the other room, he found McGonagall wiping sweat off Severus's very red face with a damp cloth.

"Here. Give him to me," Albus said softly.

He took the child gently into his arms and the crying lessened slightly.

"Goodness me, Severus! You are very hot, aren't you, my boy. Let's see if we can't cool you down a bit, mmm? Yes, I have you. It's going to be all right, hush now".

He sat down in a comfy chair and started to remove the child's top. Severus only fussed a little at this.

"My poor boy," he murmured softly, "My poor child. We shall get you better soon. Don't fret".

He turned to McGonagall, "Healer Barnes is still here. I invited him to join us for lunch but he wanted to take a stroll in the grounds beforehand. Perhaps you could fetch him and we'll get him to look at Severus. I don't think it is serious but it's better to be safe than sorry".

"Of course," said McGonagall. She seemed glad to be able to do something.

Dumbledore waited with Severus still cradled in his arms. He was alarmed to note how much the toddler was shivering.

"Cold, Abus!" the child's voice sounded hoarse.

"I know, my darling," he answered tenderly, "Minerva has gone to get a Healer for you. They'll be here very soon. You are being so brave".

It was not long before they returned. James with a calming hand on McGonagall's elbow. She had explained the symptoms to him on the way.

"Hello again, Headmaster," he said warmly, "I understand you have a sick little boy you want me to look at".

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied, "Severus? Do you remember James? He came to see Harry today.

This was the Healer's first proper look at the de-aged Severus. He had healed the grumpy Potions Master on many occasions and felt very protective of him. Seeing the beautiful, somewhat frail looking child he almost felt these instincts overwhelm him. Refocusing, James smiled warmly at Severus.

"Hello, little man," he said, his voice burring pleasantly, "Would it be all right if I have a look at you?"

Severus regarded the Healer steadily for over a minute before surprising everyone, not least James, by whimpering and holding out his arms to him. Pushing his shock aside, James gathered the child close.

"Oh, my poor little thing. That's quite a temperature you have. Isn't it?" he ran a hand up and down the small back, scanning.

"104" he murmured and gently coaxed the toddler to open his mouth.

"It's a throat infection, as I thought," he continued, more to himself than the others. Severus whimpered again and twisted in his arms.

"Yes, I know. I know," cooed James, "It is very sore, isn't it, love. I am going to give you some medicine to make it feel better. Is that all right?"

Severus nodded and allowed the Healer to giving him two healing draughts, for his fever and his throat.

"Good boy," James praised him, "You are such a little angel, aren't you? Yes, close those eyes for me now. Time to rest, shh."

Only when he became very drowsy did Severus cry for Dumbledore. James placed him carefully in Albus's arms and the old Headmaster rocked and soothed him to sleep.

TBC

Sorry it is so short. Reviews are appreciated 


	22. Healing

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all except Raven Dancer's Healers Barnes.

Note: So sorry that this took so long. I started a new job and moved house in the last few months (2 of the 5 most stressful things you can do in your life I'm told) so I have been very busy. I'm off work for Christmas now so I wanted to get back to the writing. Merry Christmas everyone.

Thanks, as always, to my beta, excessivelyperky. If you haven't read any of her stories yet, I suggest you make it a priority  They're great.

Chapter 22 Healing

Once Dumbledore had put Severus to bed he sat down with James and Minerva to have some lunch. He was keen to hear what the healer had to say about Harry's play therapy session and Severus's illness.

James caught his anxious look and smiled reassuringly.

"I'll start with Severus, shall I?" he asked kindly.

Dumbledore nodded and returned the smile.

"Severus has a throat infection. I will leave you some medicines for you to give him and the directions. Apart from that, just let him rest and give him plenty of fluids. Keep him indoors for a couple of days. Sick children are not like sick adults. They tend to want to run around when they feel the slightest bit better. I gather our toddler Severus is every bit as stubborn as our adult version.

Albus and Minerva both laughed.

"He really is a lovely child. It is wonderful that he has you both to look after him. I will send Jeffrey round to check on his progress tomorrow. I would be reluctant to advise formal play therapy sessions until he is feeling better but it will give him a chance to get used to Jeffrey."

"That sounds like a good idea," McGonagall agreed.

"Now about Harry…"

"Forgive me James," Albus said, "Perhaps we should first fill Minerva in on the session."

James agreed and gave the Transfigurations teacher a concise account of what had happened.

"Those Muggles have a lot to answer for." Minerva pursed her lips as if to hold back further comment.

"Indeed," the elder Healer's voice was solemn, "It is very difficult to watch one so young in so much pain but we can help him."

"How?" asked Dumbledore, "I have tried everything I can think of. How do I know if I am doing things right or not?"

"Every parent asks themselves the same question," James said, "There are no definite answers. We all make mistakes but the most important thing is that you let Harry know how important he is to you. I see very clearly that you have been doing that already. Look at how he ran to you when he was afraid, Albus. He trusts you to protect and love him. Just keep doing what you are doing, being a good parent."

"He's right, Albus," agreed Minerva, "We are doing the best we can and I think it is helping. It won't all mend itself straight away."

"Exactly," James smiled brightly at Professor McGonagall, "I will keep working with Harry and Jeffrey with Severus and we will make the short time they will spend as children a positive, healing time for them. We are all in this together."

The older healer's positive attitude was infectious and they found themselves smiling and enjoying a relaxing lunch.

That evening found Albus, Severus and Harry sitting at the dinner table in the Headmaster's rooms. Severus was sitting on Dumbledore's lap as the old man gently coaxed some food into the sick child. Harry sat next to them in his highchair.

"Good boy, Severus," Dumbledore praised the child in his arms, "Now, what about a little drink? Healer James

said you have to drink lots of juice, didn't he?"

He held a cup of orange juice to the boy's lips and he drank greedily.

"Seberus sick?" asked Harry, looking at the headmaster.

"Yes pet, he is," answered Albus gently. He has a cold."

"I kiss it better?" asked Harry remembering his aunt's fussing over Dudley when he was hurt or ill. Dumbledore was touched by the boy's thoughtfulness.

"That's a lovely idea Harry but I'm afraid he needs medicine to make him better."

Harry looked disappointed for a moment and then his face brightened again.

"Seberus be better later?" he asked.

"Yes, little one," said Albus. He knew Harry was too young to have any real concept of time so any explanation of "In a few days", would mean little to him.

Harry seemed happy with this answer and it was a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I pay kittich later?"

"You can play Quidditch tomorrow, Harry," Dumbledore told him, "It's much too dark now and time for little ones to be in bed."

He noticed that Severus's eyes were getting heavy. The food and medicines were making him drowsy.

"I pay kittich?" came the hoarse little voice and Severus looked up at him with big, pleading eyes.

"When you are better love," Dumbledore murmured gently, stroking his cheek, "You look like you'll be flying a broomstick off to dreamland any moment," he smiled, holding the frail little boy like he was made of glass and rocking him gently. It was not long before Severus was asleep.

It was only then that Dumbledore looked up at Harry and noticed that the child had eaten less than half of the food on his plate. He berated himself for not paying more attention.

"Harry," he said gently, "Could you eat some more of your dinner for me? You haven't eaten enough for a growing boy."

"Don't want to," Harry rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands.

"Why don't I put Severus to bed and then I'll help you eat a little more, hmmm?"

"Ok," said Harry softly, "I give Seberus kiss?"

Albus smiled warmly, "Of course, my boy," he answered and brought the sleeping toddler closer to Harry. Severus received a half hug and a sloppy kiss but he id not stir, though Dumbledore could have sworn he smiled a little.

"Good lad," Albus said to Harry, "I'll be back in a minute."

He reached out and ruffled Harry's unruly black hair before standing carefully and carrying Severus into the bedroom. He laid him in the cot and tucked him in warmly. Putting a hand on the child's forehead, he was pleased to note that his temperature had dropped to normal. Bending close he kissed the toddler and returned to the other room.

"All right Harry. Let's see if we can finish this dinner."

To his relief Harry ate almost everything on his plate. The boy had probably been too tired to finish it on his own. It had been a very long day for all of them.

Albus was worried that he had not been paying enough attention to Harry because of Severus's illness. It was true that Severus clung to him much more than Harry did but he reminded himself that he could not allow himself to neglect the child. Harry had had enough of that treatment in his young life and even though it would be unintentional on Dumbledore's part, it would be every bit as damaging.

With that in mind he prepared Harry for bed and settled down with him on his rocking chair, wrapping blankets around the little form.

"You have been very good today Harry," he told the child, "I'm sorry I've been so busy looking after Severus and haven't spent enough time with you, but I'm here now."

Of course he knew that Harry would understand little of what he had said but it soothed him to say it and he hoped Harry could understand some of it, even if it just his tone and actions rather than his words.

"Would you like me to read you a story?" he asked the little boy.

Harry looked up at him with happy green eyes.

"Yeah," he smiled. Albus was amazed at how the smallest acts of kindness could make his poor neglected children happy.

"All right," he said as he held Harry closer, "Let's see."

He called a book of wizarding children's tales towards him and selected a story. He had only read a few pages when he glanced down and saw that Harry was fast asleep in his arms.

The following morning professor McGonagall returned to help the headmaster with the two children. When they were washed and dressed she brought them over to the table. Harry sat in his highchair once more and ate some cereal. Severus however, was not at all happy and had no intention of sitting in his highchair or on Minerva's lap for that matter.

"Want Abus!" he tried to wail, his voice so hoarse it was almost a whisper.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Dumbledore soothed as he used a spell to tidy his beard.

"Come here, my little crosspatch," he said in tones of gentle amusement as he took Severus into his arms.

"He's very warm again, Albus," Minerva remarked.

"Yes he is," said Dumbledore with a hand on the child's forehead, "We'll get you some more medicine after breakfast child," he cooed as he swayed the fretting toddler.

Severus had very little appetite but he did eat some cereal before Dumbledore gave him medicine and juice.

This time Albus was more mindful of Harry even though McGonagall was looking after him. Caring for a child was a huge responsibility, he realised.

When Harry had eaten, the headmaster and deputy headmistress set up some blocks for them to play with. Severus was too ill to go outside so they decided to wait until he was asleep before one of them would take Harry out with his toy broom.

Minerva left Albus as she had some work in the school to attend to and Albus sat with the two children as they built with the blocks. They quickly realised that knocking them down was much more fun than building them up. Soon, Severus grew tired and reached his arms up to the headmaster. Dumbledore gave him more medicine and juice before tucking him into bed. He would get Minerva to watch him while he took Harry outside. It was a warm sunny day, perfect for the little boy to play Quidditch. He looked forward to the time when Severus would be well enough to join them.

TBC

Next chapter will include Harry's Quiddich game and a discovery (only my beta knows :D) and Jeffrey's first meeting with little Severus. I am looking forward to writing that 


	23. A Sight for Sore Eyes

Never Too Late

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all.

NOTE: Happy New Year all and thanks to my beta excessivelyperky.

Chapter 23-A Sight For Sore Eyes

The sun shone brightly on the lake and the smell of fresh cut grass filled the air as Dumbledore strolled down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry trotted along beside him, holding his hand.

"Well, Harry," the old wizard announced, "This is where the big boys and girls play Quidditch. I thought you might like to have a little game here."

Harry did not answer. He was staring around him in awe. Dumbledore smiled broadly.

"Hagrid brought me a snitch for you to try to catch. Let's get you onto your broom, shall we?"

Harry nodded happily and soon he was sitting on his little broomstick, hovering just a few inches from the ground.

Dumbledore was about to show Harry how to move forward when the boy suddenly took off. Higher and higher he flew, his Quidditch instincts clearly in control.

Albus mounted his own broom and released the snitch (which was larger and slower than a normal one) and flew around the pitch, keeping a close eye on the toddler. He had placed a lot of protection around the area, to save the child if he fell, among other things.

The little winged ball flew past Harry and he grabbed at it, but missed and it moved off. Harry seemed to lose sight of it and flew off in the other direction.

Dumbledore was surprised at this. Harry rarely lost the snitch in a game after his first sighting. It had been very close. Why had Harry not seen it? He looked at Harry on the broom carefully. Something seemed to be missing.

Suddenly, as if a bolt of lightning had struck him, he remembered. The Headmaster nearly fell off his broom as he clapped himself on the forehead. Harry needed glasses! Why had he not remembered? Why had Professor McGonagall also forgotten? He made a mental note to have one of the Healers look at Harry's eyes, since Madame Pomfrey was on holiday.

Oblivious to the old headmaster's shock, Harry was having a wonderful time flying through the air. He felt something brush against his ear and put his hand up to grab it. It was the snitch! He giggled as it struggled for freedom in his hand.

"Abus! I got it! Wook!" he shouted.

Dumbledore beamed at the child and flew closer to him. He wanted to make sure Harry landed safely with only one hand on his broom. He guided him down and soon they were both standing on solid ground once more.

"Well done, my boy!" Albus praised as he hugged him, "You really are a Quidditch marvel."

Harry smiled shyly as Albus took his hand once more to return to the castle.

Severus was still sleeping soundly when they returned to the Headmaster's tower. Minerva was sitting at Dumbledore's desk, working furiously. "I made a mistake with the second year Slytherin/Gryffindor timetable," she lamented. "I double booked them. It took me an hour to fix it. Time I could ill afford to lose."

Dumbledore patted her sympathetically on the arm and went to order up lunch. "Minerva," he began as they ate their soup and bread, "We seem to have made a slight oversight with Harry. In a manner of speaking"

McGonagall stared at him in confusion. She sometimes forgot how eccentric Albus was. He had been acting almost normally for the best part of a month.

"Oh, I am sorry, my dear," Albus chuckled, "I am starting in the middle. I got a little lost in my thoughts/"

"What were your thoughts, Albus?" McGonagall was keen to get to the point.

"When I was out with Harry on the Quidditch pitch just now, I noticed he could not see the snitch if it was more than a few centimetres away."

"Oh, goodness!" exclaimed Minerva, "Why did we not remember his glasses? How foolish!"

"Yes," smiled Dumbledore, "I have just sent an owl to James Barnes about it/"

Right on cue, a huge tawny owl flew through the window and dropped a note on the headmaster's lap.

"He is going to send Jeffrey over later," Albus informed Professor McGonagall, "He is coming over to see Severus anyway."

"Good," the Transfiguration Professor looked very relieved.

That afternoon, the young Healer, Jeffrey Barnes, greeted Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Well, it has been a while since I have been here, Professors," Jeffrey smiled, "More toys than I remember from before."

"Yes, and they are just the Headmaster's." Minerva smirked in a very Slytherin manner as Dumbledore "Hmphed"

Jeffrey laughed as he followed them through Dumbledore's bright office.

"Dad tells me I have two little patients to see today. Harry needs glasses, I believe."

"Yes," said Albus ruefully, "Of all the things to overlook."

"If you'll pardon the pun," Minerva muttered, causing the old man to look at her in shock.

"You are spending too much time with Severus," he grinned.

"Not to worry," the young Healer reassured them both, "You have had more than enough to think about with those two. Besides, some children with minor sight difficulties aren't diagnosed until they reach school age. That is where all the fine detail work begins. I imagine Harry, as a 3-year-old, has not been doing much to cause him problems with his vision."

"True," said Dumbledore, feeling a lot better about the situation, "Well, they are both in my living room with Dobby." He led the Healer into his quarters.

Harry was sitting on the floor trying to catch the toy snitch, which was zooming around the room. Beside him, a drowsy looking Severus, who was leaning a little on Dobby, half-heartedly grabbed at the golden ball without much success. The throat infection was certainly taking its toll on the little wizard.

The green-eyed toddler looked up curiously when the three adults came in. "Hi, 'Nerva," he smiled at Professor McGonagall, "Wook at the 'nitch. I trying to catch it."

"Oh, I heard all about your Quidditch game," McGonagall smiled as she moved over to Harry, "Albus told me you were excellent."

Severus eyed the three adults carefully, especially the new one, who was smiling at him. Who was he? Severus was in no mood to meet a strange adult. He started to whimper and Albus carefully made his way over to him. He sat down beside him and gently took his hand.

"It's all right, Severus," he cooed, "This is just Healer Jeffrey. He won't hurt you." Severus's illness had caused him to regress a little and his fear of strange adults (especially men) standing over him, was back.

Severus moved into the Headmaster's arms and began to cry. Jeffrey saw the problem quickly and immediately sat down on the floor. Fortunately, Minerva was already sitting down with Harry.

"Ssshhh, ssshhh," Albus soothed as he gently rocked the child, "I am here. I have you. It is going to be all right."

Severus continued to cry as he shook uncontrollably.

"There, there," Albus crooned gently in his ear, "I know, child. You're feeling very sick, aren't you? Yes, yes, my poor baby. My poor little treasure. Shhh. I am here and I am not going to leave you. You are safe."

After several long minutes, Severus's sobs turned to small whimpers again and he gradually calmed down. He still held tightly to Dumbledore, who kissed the top of his head and continued to rock him gently back and forth, humming soothingly.

Jeffrey decided it would be best to start with Harry, who was much more tractable and seemed comfortable with him. He whispered this to Minerva, who nodded and let Harry climb onto her lap.

"Now, Harry," she said calmly, "This is Healer Jeffrey. He is going to look at your eyes to see if you need glasses, all right?"

The Healer smiled at his very young patient. "Hello, Harry," he said cheerfully, "I need you to do a very important job for me. Do you think you can?"

Harry smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Good lad," said the Healer, "I need you to stand up. Yes, that's right. Just there beside Minerva. I am going to move back here." He stood up and moved back six metres or so. He took a bag out of his inside pocked and restored it to normal size. Opening it, he brought out an eye chart made of simple pictures, easily recognisable to a young child.

"I want you to tell me all the pictures you can see," he instructed Harry.

The young boy obeyed and was able to name them correctly until they reached the last couple of lines.

Jeffrey moved a couple of metres closer and Harry was much more successful.

The young healer nodded. "Minerva, do you have Harry's glasses?"

"Yes, I think they are here," she answered and rummaged in one of the drawers. She handed them to Jeffrey, who shrunk them.

"Can Harry wear his old spectacles, then?" Dumbledore looked at the Healer who was placing the glasses on Harry's small nose.

"I think not," said Jeffrey, "I suspect that 3-year-old Harry sees better than teenage Harry".

He showed Harry the pictures again but he couldn't make them out.

"Don't like these," Harry said as he pulled the glasses off, "All wobbly." He then looked a little worried. Should he have said that to healer Jeffrey? He might be cross.

"I didn't think you would like them, Harry," said Jeffrey kindly, "But I just wanted to check in case I was wrong".

Harry relaxed and did not complain as the healer put his hands on either side of his face to scan his eyes.

"Very good, Harry," he praised him. Turning to the other adults he said, "I'll send a note to my father telling him what glasses we need." That done. He turned to Dumbledore.

"How is he?" he asked softly, indicating to the dark eyed toddler lying in the old man's arms, "He looks very flushed."

"He has been very unwell," Albus told him quietly, "He slept very fitfully last night and only a little better today. He is also much more sensitive to our tones and movements than he was over the past few weeks. He seems worse now, in that regard, than he was when we de-aged him."

"Sick children do tend to regress a little," the Healer agreed, "I would say that his traumatic childhood has a huge part to play in this as well. Even children who have not experienced such horror can be very sensitive when they are unwell. I think it would be best if it were just the three of us when I examine him. He won't relax with so many people about."

"Yes, of course." Dumbledore stood, with Severus in his arms and led the healer to the boys' small bedroom, adjoining his own. He sat down on Severus's bed and Jeffrey slowly sat on Harry's, facing them both.

"Severus," Dumbledore murmured to the child, "This is Jeffrey. He has come to see you and make you feel better. Do you remember James who came yesterday?"

Severus nodded dully.

"Well, Jeffrey is James's son and he is a healer too. Will you let him help you?"

"You 'tay with me?" the weak voice asked.

"Of course, my darling child," Dumbledore promised as he stroked the raven locks, noting the high temperature.

Jeffrey leaned very cautiously towards Severus and put a sift hand on the toddler's forehead. "Dear me," he said gently, "You feel very hot, Severus. Is your throat still sore?"

The little boy gave a slight nod.

"Why don't you let me have a look at it?" Jeffrey said calmly, "Albus, could you sit him up a little more?"

Albus complied and the healer gently asked Severus to open his mouth. "I am going to make my wand light up so I can look at your throat, all right?" Jeffrey thought it best to explain his actions carefully to Severus.

Severus did not protest and Jeffrey took several minutes looking at his throat.

"Very good, Severus," he smiled at the child, "It is still very septic, Albus. And his glands are very swollen. I think he needs a stronger potion." Once again he rummaged around in his bag for various potions, which he mixed together and checked with his wand.

Dumbledore rang a small bell on the table and a house-elf appeared. He requested a small cup of juice for Severus.

Jeffrey had now poured the medicine into a child's cup which he gently coaxed Severus into drinking. The juice appeared and Severus drank it too.

"Good boy, Severus," the healer patted him gently on the arm, "Would you let me hold you for a minute? I want to make sure that the medicine is working."

Albus gently shifted Severus into the healer's arms. He looked worried when the boy's lower lip trembled.

"Shh, it's all right," Jeffrey soothed the child, "Albus is still here. See? He is not going anywhere. Good boy."

He began to scan Severus carefully and was pleased to note that the potion was taking effect. The temperature was dropping. He fed some energy into him, while rocking slightly to relax him. He noted that Dumbledore had reached for one of the boy's little hands and was stroking it gently.

Severus did not know why but he quickly began to feel secure in Jeffrey's arms. He felt as if he knew the energy that was moving through him, warming him like a blanket.

"That's it," Jeffrey murmured to his patient, "You rest, little one. Sleep and you will feel better very soon."

Severus used his free hand to clutch the healer's robes. It caused the tow men to smile indulgently.

"Perhaps he remembers you after all?" mused the headmaster.

"Yes, perhaps." The young healer sent Severus into a deeper sleep and they both tucked him carefully into his small bed.

"Thank you, Jeffrey," said Dumbledore quietly as he shut the door behind them.

"You are most welcome, Headmaster," Jeffrey smiled brightly, "Truth be told, I wouldn't want to miss a de-aged Severus. He really is adorable and so much easier to help as a young child. It will be a good foundation for further healing when he returns to his adult self."

Dumbledore nodded and then chortled, "No need to worry though, Jeffrey. He is still in full possession of his stubborn streak."

"I would expect nothing less," the healer joined in with the mirth, "You and Minerva certainly have your hands full."

Healer Barnes took a handful of floo powder, "Harry's glasses should be owled to you within the next day or so. I will come back tomorrow to see Severus. He's still too unwell for me to work with so I'll keep an eye on his progress."

"Yes," agreed Dumbledore, "He is not eating very much these days. Should I be worried about that?"

"Not really," said Jeffrey, "just make sure he gets plenty of fluids." He waved goodbye to Harry and Minerva and threw the powder into the flame. He was soon gone.

"Never a dull moment," said the headmaster and suddenly felt a tug on his beard. The little snitch had entangled itself in the long grey hairs. A moment later a small hand had pulled it out.

"I catch the 'nitch again," Harry smiled mischievously at Albus, who laughed heartily.

Later that afternoon, Harry's glasses arrived and he walked around proudly showing them to everyone, even Fawkes and the house-elves. When he played a game of "catch the snitch" with the adults, he beat them hands-down.

TBC


	24. The Little Healer

Never Too Late DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all 

NOTE: this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta, excessivelyperky, who gave me the ideas for some of it, perhaps without realising 

Chapter 24-The Little Healer

That night, after he had exhausted himself playing "catch the snitch", Harry allowed the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress to get him ready for bed. He was already closing his eyes when Albus tucked him in and kissed him goodnight.

Severus lay fast asleep in the other bed. Minerva felt his forehead and noted that his temperature had gone down quite a lot. The medicine was obviously taking effect. Satisfied, the two adults left the room quietly.

In the small hours of the morning, little Harry awoke to cries from the other bed. The nightlight was on, and he got out of bed and walked over to where the other toddler lay.

Severus was having a nightmare and thrashing around in the bed. Harry reached out and shook him a little. Severus jumped and his eyes flew open. He whimpered.

"It's all wight, 'ittle teasure," Harry patted Severus on the head and then stroked his hair, just as Albus and Minerva did for them when they were upset.

Amazingly, Severus seemed to calm down and he quieted.

"I get you some med'cine, ok?" Harry said and jumped off the bed. He went into Dumbledore's living room where a bright fire was glowing. He walked through to the bathroom and soon spotted what he wanted, the potions cabinet. Albus, of course, kept this locked with spells but this did not deter Harry.

He thought for a minute. The cabinet was very high up. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"Kidditch!" He ran back into the living room and retrieved his small broom from their toy box. He climbed onto it and was soon flying into the air. He directed it towards the bathroom and up to the door he needed to open.

This proved the most difficult part. He tugged and tugged at it but it would not budge.

"I want you to open!" he said crossly and at these words, he felt a small surge of energy run through him. To his amazement, the door swung open, revealing several bottles of potions.

Harry looked for a blue one. The medicine Jeffrey gave Severus was blue. It was not long before he found a small bottle of blue liquid. He grabbed it; almost knocking over the others, and quickly closed the door.

Landing the broom with a bottle in his hand proved to be a challenge. Luckily, when he tumbled off he was only inches from the ground. He made his way back to the bedroom, where he found Severus almost asleep.

"Don't go 'sleep yet, Seberus," he admonished, "You have to take your poshun."

Severus opened his heavy eyes and watched as Harry uncorked the bottle and poured it into the little cup beside the bed. He only spilled a little bit.

"There you go," said Harry brightly and Severus obediently took the cup and drank it's contents.

"Good boy," said Harry, patting him on the head again, "I tuck you in now."

He left the potion bottle on their little bedside table and pulled the blankets around the now sleeping Severus.

All was quiet for another hour or so until a large thump woke the headmaster. He opened his eyes groggily and looked around. When he realised that the noise had come from the next room he got up and ran in.

He found a terrified looking Severus lying on the floor beside his bed and a rather sleepy looking Harry rubbing his eyes and trying to sit up.

"Severus!" he breathed and quickly made his way over to the shaking child.

Gathering him tightly in his arms, he realised two things. The first was that although Severus was bright red in the face and appeared to be screaming at the top of his lungs, there was no sound whatsoever. The second thing, he noticed just a little too late. Severus turned slightly green and vomited over the shocked Headmaster.

Albus quickly turned him over and conjured a small basin, where Severus was sick several more times. Still, there was no sound.

"It's all right, darling. It's all right. Yes, I know, you are not very well. Let's get you cleaned up, shall we? Good, Severus. Such a good boy." He used some cleaning spells and a cool, damp cloth to wipe the boy's sweaty face.

"Tummy hurts," Severus tried to say, but to Albus, he was just mouthing the words.

The Headmaster was very worried and he had a difficult time keeping it from his face. He didn't want to frighten the dark-eyed toddler. Had Severus lost his voice? Surely not! If anything, it had seemed to get better that day.

"Seberus mustn't have wiked his poshun," Harry's quiet voice penetrated the old wizard's frantic thoughts.

"You mean the medicine Jeffrey gave him, Harry? It is to make him better."

"Yeah," said Harry, "An I gave him med'cine to make him better," Harry showed Albus the bottle.

"Harry! Where did you get this?" Albus exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly because it caused more silent tears from Severus and a shaking Harry.

"S Seberus was c cwying so I g got it from your poshun cupboard," Harry stammered.

Albus said nothing. He merely stared at the bottle in horror. It was a silencio potion. It was used only as a healing potion in cases where the person was in danger of losing their voice, and was never given (as far as he knew) to children.

He sprang into action. Conjuring a small bell, he summoned Dobby.

"Please go to Hogsmeade and get one of the Healers' Barnes. Tell them it is urgent."

Dobby disappeared with a crack. No sooner had he gone than Severus began to retch violently again. His body was clearly rejecting the potion. Albus petted and encouraged him through the bout of sickness.

"That's it, child. I know it is sore but let it all come up. Your tummy doesn't like it, does it? That's it. Good boy. You are going to be just fine."

Minutes later James Barnes was running into the room.

"What happened?" he asked quickly.

"Harry gave Severus a silencio potion," Albus informed him, "I have no idea how he got it out of my cabinet."

James nodded and took Severus in his arms. The child was very pale and almost limp. Concentrating hard, the Healer began to scan.

"Looks like most of it is out of his system," he mused, "The potion takes about an hour to take effect and Severus seems to have rejected it. I'll give him an antidote for the rest."

Returning the boy to Albus he selected the potion he needed and carefully fed it to Severus. It took a lot of persuasion on both their parts. Severus was not much enamoured with the idea of taking more potions.

"Good boy," cooed James, "You have been ever so brave!" He took out a small glittering sticker and gave it to Severus.

"I only give that to my best patients," he said with a smile to the child, whose colour was returning, "You can wear it on your robes tomorrow."

"Shiny," said Severus and although his voice was hoarse, it was audible. Albus kissed his forehead and James saw a tear in the old man's eye.

"Why don't you take him and give him a bath. Let me talk to Harry," he suggested calmly, "You are not in the right frame of mind to do it at the moment. I am sure he only wanted to help."

Again, Albus said nothing, but he complied and carried the drowsy Severus into the bathroom.

James turned to Harry and smiled at him kindly. The small boy was huddled in his blankets, shivering slightly.

"Come on, little one. It wouldn't do for you to get the flu as well, would it?" James picked Harry up and wrapped the blankets around him. He sat on the bed holding Harry in his lap,

"Do you want to tell me about the medicine you gave Severus?" he asked gently.

Harry's lower lip began to tremble, "Abus cwoss with me. I a bad boy," he whispered.

James hugged him, "No, child. You are not a bad boy. Albus was just worried because Severus was very sick. I think you were trying to help Severus, weren't you?"

Harry nodded, "I woke up an' Seberus was scweaming an I thought he had a sowe tummy so I gave him blue poshun like Jeffy's."

"You mean like the blue medicine Jeffrey gave to Severus today?" asked James, receiving an affirmative.

"How did you get to the cabinet?" asked James curiously.

"Kiddich," Harry answered simply and James understood. He was rather impressed. To have such control of a broom at such a young age was incredible. The next question, however, was the one to which he really wanted an answer.

"How did you get the cabinet open? Albus locks it with a spell, you know? Was it open?"

"No," said Harry, "I wanted it open an' it opened up an' it made my arm tingly."

James now knew that Albus had definitely not left the door unlocked. He was going to have to discuss this new discovery with the headmaster. First, however, he had a more difficult talk to give.

"Harry," he said softly, "The blue medicine you gave Severus was not the same as the one Jeffrey gave him. It could have made him very sick."

He watched as tears fell from the green eyes but he had to continue his explanation. He needed Harry to understand.

"Medicines and potions are put up in high cupboards so that only big people like Minerva, Albus, Jeffrey and me can get them. Only big people are allowed to give out medicine because they know which one to give and how much of it to give. Do you understand, Harry?"

A small nod of the head and more tears was the Healer's answer.

"I know you only wanted to make Severus feel better," James comforted as he held Harry, "But there are lots of other ways you could help. Why don't you draw him a nice picture tomorrow or read him a story? Or, you could catch the snitch for him and let him see it so that, when he feels better, he will know how to catch it too."

Harry smiled a little at this idea but he tensed again as Albus returned, a sleeping Severus in his arms. James quickly ran his hand over the dark-eyed child's stomach, noting that the antidote was working. He then watched as Albus laid Severus in the bed and pulled the covers up around him, kissing his cheek.

"Harry," the older healer said calmly, "Why don't you give Severus a kiss too. I think that would make him feel a lot better."

Albus looked at James questioningly but Healer Barnes simply mouthed "later."

Harry cautiously went over to Severus and gave him a small kiss on the nose. He then climbed into bed and allowed James to tuck him in. James smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"Good boy," he said gently, "Now go to sleep so that you are all ready to help Severus tomorrow and have lots of fun."

Harry was soon asleep. James motioned to Albus and they left the room quietly.

It was not until they were sitting by the fire that Albus let his calm façade drop. He put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. Barnes reached out and laid a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Nothing causes a parent more distress than a sick child," he said knowingly.

"How could I have been so careless?" Albus whispered, "I always check that the potion cabinet is locked. I must have forgotten tonight. Severus could have…"

He seemed unable to finish and James fed him some calming energy.

"Severus is fine. You did everything perfectly and I got to him on time. His body was already rejecting the potion. It would not have killed him but it could have made him very ill had it not been for your timely actions."

"How did Harry get to the medicine cabinet?"

Albus asked at length.

"Kidditch," James answered causing the old wizard to stare at him in confusion until it dawned on him.

"His broom!" he asked aghast," He FLEW up to it? He got the medicine and landed with it?"

"Yes," said James, "Remarkable talent in one so young, unless his Quidditch instincts are part of his teenage memories that are not quite suppressed by the de-ageing potion. I am not sure, but I am sure of one thing. You did not forget to lock your medicine cabinet. Harry opened it, with his first surge of magic."

Albus's jaw dropped and he stared at James.

"Harry described wanting the door to open and feeling a tingle in his arm before it did. You may need to put some stronger spells on it."

Albus nodded, "He is certainly not too young to have a magic surge. I am sure Severus will have one any day now, probably when he feels better."

"You are probably right," said James, "But you must remember. Harry does not really know that what happened was magic. You will have to explain it to him. I gather his relatives were not fond of magic and this might cause him some distress."

"Yes, indeed," Dumbledore agreed and then he looked down, "I think I let Harry down tonight. He only wanted to help Severus but it was so dangerous! I was just so shocked!"

James nodded, "I explained to Harry about medicines and potions and why only adults should give them out. He understands now. However, you will have to talk to him. He thinks he was bad and that you are angry with him."

"I was a little," admitted Albus, "Even though I know it was unreasonable. I think I was more angry at myself for not being there to help when Severus woke the first time."

"Albus, you need to sleep as well. You can't hear everything. Just encourage Harry to come to you if Severus is sick." James fed in a little more energy when he felt the headmaster tense again, "It is understandable that your first reactions were shock and anger, but Harry is not just any child. He is a very hurt child who needs your love and reassurance. It isn't too late to show him that you know he is good and did not mean Severus any harm."

"Yes," Dumbledore relaxed a little, "You are right, as usual, James. Thank you once again for your help."

"You are very welcome and you will always have it. You and Minerva have been doing a wonderful job and, as Jeffrey says, you are paving the way for further healing in both Harry and Severus."

"They deserve to have some happiness," said Albus, "We live in such difficult times and they have both suffered so badly. I want them to face the years ahead knowing that they are loved and valued."

"They know," James murmured and he patted Dumbledore's arm, "Now go and put some strong spells on that medicine cabinet. We will have both of them trying to reach it on a Quidditch broom if we're not careful," his brown eyes twinkled in a very Dumbledore-like fashion and for the first time that night, Albus smiled.

When the Healer had left and Dumbledore had put some of his strongest wards on the offending cupboard, he tiptoed into the boys' bedroom to check on them. Severus was sleeping peacefully and looking much better but Harry was whimpering a little.

Albus went to him and sat beside his bed, stroking his hair. Harry turned and opened tear-filled eyes.

The thought that he had caused the child such anxiety was too much for Albus. He reached out and pulled Harry into a warm embrace.

"My poor boy," he murmured, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I bad. You not want me now?" Harry's voice was barely a whisper.

"Of course I want you, Harry," Albus exclaimed as he tightened his hug, "You are a good boy and I love you very much."

"James said I not 'lowed to give Seberus poshuns any more," Harry sad, feeling more relaxed.

"He is absolutely right," Albus said gently, "Who gives out potions?"

"Big people," Harry answered.

"Clever child," Albus smiled, "Now back into bed with you, my boy. I think we are all going to be very tired in the morning. Minerva might see a lot of grumpy faces."

Harry giggled, "'Nerva not like grumpy faces, Abus. She will tell you to stop the nontence."

"I have no doubt of that," Dumbledore chuckled quietly as he laid Harry down and tucked him in.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered as he kissed his forehead.

Returning to his bedroom, Albus was almost asleep before his head touched the pillow. Tomorrow was going to be a long day but it would have to wait.

TBC


	25. Magic

Never Too Late

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. I wrote it ages ago but had no time to type it. I'm going to try a bit more composing at the keyboard in future. Thanks for your patience. I hope it was worth the wait.

Chapter 25 - Magic

It seemed to Dumbledore that morning did not wait long before pouring sunlight through his bedroom window. He lay there for a while, listening to the birds singing and thinking about the events of the previous night. He had a serious talk with Harry to prepare. What would mentioning the infamous "M" word do to the child? Dumbledore admitted to himself that he had been quite naïve when it came to realising the Dursley's hatred for magic. Indeed he had been quite naïve about the Dursleys in general and Harry had suffered some dark and difficult years as a result.

"Yes," he thought sadly, "It will be no easy task to convince Harry that magic is not evil."

On top of this, Albus also had a very sick Severus to prepare for. He shuddered when he thought about the potion incident again. He was grateful that he had woken up in time and that Healer Barnes had dealt with it all so calmly.

"I used to be calm and serene," Dumbledore reminded himself. He supposed that was the difference between being the seemingly omnipotent onlooker, protecting the wizarding world as best he could and being on the inside, a worried parent of two very vulnerable children. More than ever, he thanked Merlin for Minerva's help. He had always been able to rely on the Deputy Headmistress.

He looked at his twelve handed watch and suddenly realised why time had seemed to go so fast. It was only 6:30. Why on earth was he awake!

Just as Albus closed his eyes he heard a small whimper from the adjoining room.

"Severus," he thought and went to see what was wrong.

The little boy was sitting up in bed. Looking at him, Dumbledore saw that this had been taken great effort. There were small beads of perspiration on the little face. James had warned the Headmaster that the antidote for the Silencio potion would greatly weaken the child for a day or two, but the old wizard was still shocked at what he now saw. Quickly, he went to Severus and put a supporting arm around him. Severus responded by leaning against Albus and he was quickly gathered into the strong arms.

"Child," Dumbledore said gently, "You need to sleep some more. Why don't you close your eyes again, hmm?"

"Need a dwink, Abus," came the hoarse little voice.

"Of course, sweetie," said Dumbledore softly. He called Dobby, who bounced about despite the early hour, and ordered a cup of juice for the sick toddler.

Severus drank greedily and then became sleepy again. As Albus put him back into bed, however, the little boy whimpered. "Yu 'tay, Abus."

"All right, child," Dumbledore soothed, "Why don't we go and sleep in my bed?"

Severus agreed to this and was soon nestled comfortably in the Headmaster's arms.

Minutes later, Dumbledore's descent into slumber was interrupted a second time by a pair of shy green eyes peering up at him from beside his large bed.

"Come on, Harry," he said with a tired smile, "In you get."

With the help of Fawkes (who always seemed to be in the right place at the right time) Harry was deposited in the bed and curled up on the other side of Dumbledore.

Silence reigned for another couple of hours as they all slept.

It could certainly be said that Severus was not a morning person. This was especially true when he was unwell.

"Come on, little one," Albus cajoled, "Just eat a little more breakfast for me and I will give you some more medicine."

"Don't want to!" Severus cried.

Albus sighed and then cut some fruit up into very small pieces. Setting them on a plate beside Severus, he turned away slightly and feigned total disinterest. He was not surprised when they all disappeared. Severus loved strawberries and bananas.

Harry meanwhile, was eating his breakfast quietly and did not protest about the vitamin rich protection potion Healer Barnes had left for him to stop him getting the flu. Of course it helped that Albus was drinking one too.

"_The last thing you need is to become ill as well, Headmaster," Jeffrey had said sternly. _

After he had taken his potions, Severus played on the floor with Harry while Dumbledore read his post.

"Good morning, everyone," came the voice of Minerva McGonagall.

"Goodness, Severus! You still look very pale," she crouched down beside him and felt his forehead, finding his temperature to be normal. She then picked him up and cuddled him, which Severus seemed to enjoy. Leaning over, she kissed Harry on the forehead and he smiled shyly up at her.

"My best wee boys, aren't you?" she said warmly.

When the children were occupied once more, Dumbledore took Minerva aside and quietly updated her on the events of the previous night.

"My word! The poor wee darling," she exclaimed, "No wonder he looks so pale."

"Yes, he is still very weak," Albus stole a glance at the dark eyed toddler. "Harry thought he was making him better, Merlin help him."

"And you say he opened your medicine cabinet?" Minerva asked, "Does he know he did that with magic?" She asked in a hushed voice. She had seen enough of the Dursleys to suspect their feelings on the subject.

"No, he does not," said Albus quietly, "He would probably be terrified if he did. I am going to have a talk with him about it later today. I wondered if you would stay for that. I think our young Harry will need a lot of convincing."

"Of course I will, Albus," McGonagall said, "You really should let me help more. You look tired.

"I am all right, " said Dumbledore calmly, "Though I don't mind telling you last night was not good for the heart."

"I imagine not," said Minerva, briefly placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"Abus, Seberus go 'leep," Harry tugged at the Headmaster's sleeve.

"That's the effects of the antidote, " Albus explained to McGonagall as he picked up the sleeping toddler, "He will be very tired for a day or two."

"I give him a tiss?" Harry asked. He seemed to have taken James's advice on the best ways to help Severus to heart.

"All right, child," Minerva whispered, "But we must be very quiet. Let Albus tuck him in first."

Albus soon beckoned Harry over to the small bed and Severus received another sloppy kiss. The adults smiled.

"I think now is as good a time as any for that talk," Minerva said quietly.

They led Harry back into the living room and sat down with him on the couch. He looked at them curiously.

"Harry," Albus said, "Do you remember last night when you flew up to my medicine cabinet?"

Harry looked both ashamed and frightened.

"No, Child," Dumbledore soothed, "I am not angry with you. I know you only wanted to help and you know lots of good ways to help Severus now, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Harry, looking a little more confident.

"Do you remember how you opened the medicine cabinet?" Albus asked softly.

Harry looked a little confused.

"You wanted it to open very much, didn't you?" the Headmaster supplied.

"Yeah," said Harry, "An' then it opened and my arm got all tingly."

"That's right, my boy," Dumbledore smiled, "That tingling feeling you got, which made the door open, was something very special. It was your first magic."

It was as if Dumbledore had slapped Harry. Before either adult had time to react, Harry had dived off the sofa and under a nearby table.

"Harry," said Minerva in alarm, "It is all right, love. There is no need to be afraid."

She sat down on the floor near the table and Albus quickly followed suit.

"S Sowwy," whispered Harry. He was trembling so much he could barely speak.

Harry," McGonagall's voice was warm, "You have done nothing wrong. You are a wizard and wizards can do magic. That is not a bad thing."

"Vernon and "Tunia said I'm not allowed to say the "M" word and I am a fweak."

"Oh, Child!" Dumbledore fought to keep his composure. It was heartbreaking to see such fear in the boy's face and realise his part in causing it. "You are not a freak. The Dursleys were very bad to tell you that. You are a very special little boy. You can do magic because you are a wizard. Your Mummy and daddy did magic too and they would be very proud of you." He paused to let the child digest this information.

"You are a wizard, Harry," Albus repeated, "And you belong in the Wizarding world with Minerva and Severus, Me and all your friends. You are a very good boy and we love you so much."

Harry crawled very slowly out from under the table.

"You not put me in the big dawk for using the "M" word?" he asked fearfully.

"No, my darling," Albus shook his head, tears running down his cheeks and into his beard.

Harry went to Albus and almost fell into his arms. "I didn't wike the big dawk," he sobbed, "It was scawy an' I couldn't get away from the big monster."

"What big monster?" McGonagall felt a chill run down her spine.

"Vernon said there is a big monster in the cupboard that eats bad boys wike me."

It was a credit to Albus and Minerva that they didn't get hysterical about these new revelations of physical and emotional abuse at the hands of Vernon Dursley.

"I'd like to pay that beast a visit," thought McGonagall grimly, "I'd turn him into a dung beetle."

Instead she reached out and stroked Harry's hair. Albus was now cuddling the child close and rocking him as he cried, murmuring soothing words into his ear.

They spent the best part of the afternoon calming Harry. They encouraged him to talk to them and to draw pictures (Albus made a mental note to show these to James Barnes) and they read him stories. Gradually, Harry's anxiety began to fade.

Dumbledore showed Harry some small spells such as one to clean sticky little handprints off his glasses and Minerva showed Harry how she could turn into a cat. Harry was a little frightened at first but fear soon gave way to childish excitement and she got several requests to "Do it again, 'Nerva!"

When Severus entered the room in Minerva's arms. He was greeted with a much calmer scene. Albus and Harry were sitting on the couch looking at picture books. Harry had always been enthralled by the moving pictures and asked Dumbledore a lot of questions about them.

I think I'm going to call you 'Harry Why?' from now on." Dumbledore chuckled and tickled Harry, who giggled.

"Hello, my little sweetie," Dumbledore beamed up at the child in McGonagall's arms.

"I see stowee?" Severus asked.

"Of course, pet," Minerva sat down beside Harry, who smiled and patted him on the arm.

"I tell you a stowee, 'ittle Seberus," said Harry and began to turn the pages of the book, talking incessantly about the boy flying in the sky and a hippogriff chasing him.

Severus listened with great interest while Albus and Minerva sat back, pleased that the children were getting on so well.

"All right children. Time for dinner, I think," the Headmaster said at last. Dobby had already begun laying the table. Severus reached out for Albus, who gathered him into his arms. He began feeding Severus, who seemed too tired to eat on his own.

After dinner, both Dumbledore and McGonagall bathed the children and readied them for bed. Severus was almost asleep as Albus tucked him in.

"He's exhausted," Minerva commented.

"Yes, the illness and the strong medicines are really taking their toll on him," Albus agreed as he pulled the covers up around the sleeping child and kissed his forehead.

Going to Harry, the Headmaster kissed him too.

"Sweet dreams, my little bird," he whispered, "If you are frightened or Severus is sick, you must come and get me, all right?"

"Aw wite" agreed Harry.

"That's my boy," Dumbledore smiled and quietly left the room, Minerva in tow.

TBC


	26. Playing on his fear

Never Too Late

JKR owns all. Thanks to my beta reader excessivelyperky. Apologies for the long delay in updating.

Note: This story is AU so remember that when reading about Snape's parents. Not HBP compliant.

Chapter 26

Playing on his fear

For the next few days Severus recovered. He was still weak, but after some careful handling and good nourishing food, he began to improve. Luckily for the others, the nutrient potion Healer Barnes gave them worked and they did not catch the flu.

Albus was still conscious that Severus needed a session with Jeffrey Barnes. The child's illness had caused some disturbing hallucinations, often leaving Dumbledore at a loss. All he could do was pace the floors with the little boy in his arms, crooning softly to him that he was safe and loved.

Jeffrey had observed Severus playing on several occasions, and noted that he enjoyed sorting things into groups, whether they were coloured bricks or toy animals. He decided that this would be a good place to start.

On the day of Severus's first session with Jeffrey, Remus collected Harry and took him out for the day. They went to the Weasleys, since Dumbledore knew it was safe for his little charge.

Minerva retired to her rooms to attend to some paperwork. She wanted to give Albus and Jeffrey space to work with the little potions master.

Jeffrey Barnes entered the Headmaster's living room with a brightly coloured bag and a broad smile. Severus, who had been hiding in Dumbledore's arms, peeped out curiously. "Hello, Severus," said the Healer brightly, "How are you feeling today?"

"Don't want more poshuns," said the child quietly.

Jeffrey chuckled. "No more potions today, little one," he assured the boy. "Just some toys for you to play with. Do you want to come and see them, Severus? You can bring Albus".

In the end curiosity won out. Severus pulled Dumbledore over to the bag of toys. Jeffrey was now sitting on the floor and Albus joined him.

In true childish excitement, Severus emptied the bag out over the floor. The bag contained several small toy figures. Closer inspection revealed their identities. Dumbledore stared in amazement. These were all the people little Severus had encountered in his world by the age of three, both for the first time and now. These included himself and Minerva. It also included Salazar and Araminta Snape. Dumbledore could not help but feel sad upon seeing again the lovely young girl whose life had ended so tragically. Pulling himself out of his musings, he and Jeffrey drew back, letting the little boy examine all the figures.

"Severus, can you find yourself in there?" Jeffrey asked quietly after a time.

Severus smiled and held up the figure of the small, dark eyed boy.

"Very good," the healer praised him, "Now, can you tell me who the others are?"

Slowly, Severus held up each one and identified it. Jeffrey noted the slight tremor when he named his parents. He knew he would need to work through this with the child.

"When Severus was a little boy, where did he stay?" Jeffrey asked.

Severus thought for a moment and then placed the figure of himself beside his parents.

"All right," said Jeffrey, "I am going to move the other people away for now. Can you show me Severus with his parents?"

Severus seemed to need time to digest this request. Jeffrey moved back again and initiated some small talk with Albus, letting the little boy take control of the game.

After a few minutes Severus began to speak, imitating his father. "Minta, I need you to brew some potions for our master. Get it done quickly and get that lazy brat to help you!"

"Salazar, Seberus is only a little boy," he imitated his mother.

"Rubbish!" shouted the father. Severus put himself and his mother in front of an imaginary cauldron with the father beside them.

"You spilled the potion. Useless brat! Why can't you do anything right!" he shouted as his father had done all those years ago.

"Throw him in the sella," Salazar shouted at Araminta, "Two days down there should get rid of that lazy streak."

Jeffrey got the distinct impression Severus had only understood those words when he got older. The child tripped over the last sentence but never lost the angry tone.

"Salazar, No!" Severus was doing a good impression of his mother's pleading voice.

He then pretended to hit his mother with his father. "Do as I say!"

So Severus got his mother to put him in the cellar.

Jeffrey and Albus sat in complete silence, managing to hide their horror. Severus seemed totally engrossed in the memory now, as if looking at it through a pensieve.

"Mummy please? Want out! Don't like dark. Scary!"

"No 'orthless boy! You'll stay there 'til I say you can come out. Shut up Minta with that stupid crying. It's your fault. Severus is YOUR FAULT! HE'S A DISGWACE!"

Before either adult had time to react, Severus had grabbed the figure of his father and held it over his mother.

"Crucho, crucho, crucho!!" he shouted.

Dropping the toys. Severus fell on the ground and started to scream. It was a shrill, piercing, terrified sound. It took the healer a minute to work out that it was not just an imitation of his mother under the _Cruciatus_ curse, but a flashback.

Albus was horrified. Even though he knew the basic facts about what had transpired in the Snape house, he was unaware of the full extent of the brutality Salazar Snape had inflicted on his wife and child. He remembered that Salazar had eventually murdered his wife in a jealous rage, believing she had found someone else and was going to leave him, taking Severus with her. It took a long time for the ministry to prove this crime, however. Salazar had covered his tracks well. Severus had been left alone with his father for a further four years. By the time Salazar became a wanted man and received the Dementor's kiss, he had already delivered his son to Voldemort.

"Why did I not help him sooner! Why did I not see? " Dumbledore asked himself angrily, "Perhaps If you had paid more attention to the Slytherins than the Gryffindors" a voice in his head answered. He sighed.

Going to Severus, he put a soft hand on his back. The child had now stopped screaming, but continued to whimper, covering his face as if expecting to be beaten.

Dumbledore ignored the little boy's flinch and continued to stroke his small back, speaking softly to him. "Severus, child?" he cooed, "It's all right. You are safe. It is just me, just Albus. Jeffrey is getting you a nice drink to make you feel better".

The child was shaking violently and Dumbledore slowly gathered him up into his lap. "My poor little darling," he breathed into the dark hair, "My poor little one. You are safe now. No one will hurt you. There is no need to be frightened any more".

Severus clung to the old wizard, who rocked him gently and hummed softly in his ear. Jeffrey held out the calming draught and Severus was coaxed into drinking it. Eventually the shivering stopped and Severus lay almost limp in Dumbledore's arms.

Jeffrey took this opportunity to redirect the game. He picked up the figure of Severus and that of Albus. He then called the child softly. "Where is Severus now?" he asked, "Who has got Severus now?"

Severus reached up a small hand and pointed at Albus, who kissed him gently on the forehead.

Jeffrey then asked him where he should place the toy, and was pleased when he was told to put him on Dumbledore's lap.

After several more minutes, Severus got up, the potion having taken full effect. He picked up the figures of Harry and Minerva. "They go with Abus and Seberus," he informed the healer, who smiled.

"Do you know what feelings are, Severus?" Jeffrey asked.

Severus looked confused. Jeffrey realised he would have to simplify things. Reaching into his cloak, he produced some faces illustrating several emotions.

"What is this face, Severus?" he asked.

"Happy," came the soft reply.

"Very good, little one," Barnes smiled. He then put the little figure of Severus with that of his father.

"Was Severus happy when he was here?" he asked carefully. Severus looked at him for a few seconds and shook his head.

"Why don't you show me what Severus felt when he was with his father?"

The healer gave Severus all the faces. The child eventually picked out a sad and a frightened face.

"So, Severus was sad and scared at home?" Jeffrey knew he was asking some very leading questions here, but he wanted to give the little boy the words to describe his feelings.

Severus nodded. "Seberus sad cos Father hurted Mummy and took her away an she didn't come back".

Jeffrey nodded. Having suspected Severus may have witnessed his mother's murder, he was determined to keep a neutral expression so as not to stress the toddler more.

"What about Severus. Did Father do anything else to Severus?" Barnes probed.

Despite the potion, Severus trembled. He shut his mouth tightly and covered his face. Dumbledore was about to tell Jeffrey that this was too much for his child now when Severus turned and looked at him, as if checking he was still there.

"I'm here, darling," he soothed gently; "You're safe".

Severus ran to him and buried his face in the purple robe. Dumbledore hugged him.

Jeffrey waited a couple of minutes, and then pushed the toys to Dumbledore.

"Get him to show you," he whispered.

"Severus, why can't you tell us about your father, hmm?" Albus ran his hand through the dark hair.

"Mustn't tell. Can't tell," the child whispered, a shiver running through him. Albus held him tighter.

"Why not, child?"

"Cos Father will give me to the Dark Lawd and he'll put me in a poshun".

Dumbledore had a considerable task in keeping down his anger at Salazar Snape. He felt nothing but relief that the man was dead.

"Why don't you show us instead then?" he asked. "You won't get into trouble. I promise." He stroked the dark hair while Severus considered.

Severus took the toys and again he began to imitate his father. "I should have killed you like your stupid mother," he said angrily, "I'll teach you a lesson. Crucho! Crucho! Crucho!"

Again Severus whimpered, pretending to be the small figure. He then grabbed the toy.

"Bad Seberus! Bad Seberus"" he shouted. He then stared down at the toys of Harry, Albus and Minerva. He didn't know how to feel.

"Oh dear, poor Severus," said Jeffrey softly, "Father was very angry, wasn't he?"

Severus nodded.

"He said some very bad things to Severus," Jeffrey continued.

"Severus bad," the child answered in a small voice, "Father said Severus made Mummy go 'way cos she hated Seberus."

"Did Mummy hate Severus?" Jeffrey asked

"Abus said Mummy loved Seberus lots," the child answered.

Albus reached out and stroked his cheek, trying to hold the tears back. How could that monster Snape put his child through so much, and then make Severus feel he was to blame?

"Your mummy did love you a lot Severus," he reassured the child, "It was not your fault she died. It was your father's. Do you understand?" he said, as he continued to caress the small face. He received a small nod in return.

Without any prompting from Jeffrey, Severus put the toy potions master in the toy headmaster's arms.

"Good child," Albus whispered, "That is where you belong. I love you very much. You are my little boy".

Severus threw himself into the strong arms again and allowed Albus to comfort him once again.

"How do you feel now, Severus?" Jeffrey asked.

"Happy," said Severus, "I'm Abus boy now".

"Yes you are," Jeffrey beamed.

"An I'm 'Nerva's boy too," he picked up the figure of McGonagall and placed it with the others. He then picked up Harry and did the same thing.

"That is called a family, little one," Jeffrey told him, "You deserve to have a family who love and care for you. You are a wonderful little boy," he stroked the child's hair. "You have done very well, Severus. You have worked through some very hard things today and you have been very brave".

Severus looked up at the green-eyed healer, a small smile on his face.

"I am going back to the clinic to make some notes," Jeffrey told Dumbledore, "That was a very good start".

Albus smiled shakily. He was still reeling from today's revelations, many of which confirmed his suspicions. He wondered how he could have missed it at the time.

He felt a calm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let guilt get the better of you, Albus," Jeffrey advised, "You may have made mistakes but you couldn't know everything that was happening.

"I could have done more," Albus murmured, "When he was being tormented by the Marauders here at Hogwarts I did not help him. It must have made him feel he was to blame. I have done no better for him than his father in some ways".

"Albus, you have made some bad decisions in the past but it does not mean you are like Salazar Snape. You have a chance to make amends now. Severus needs you to be there for him now."

"I will be," Dumbledore held the drowsing toddler tightly, "I will be".

TBC

Well I hope that was angst-ridden enough for you. I think I am going to have the healers baby-sit some time soon.. It could be fun. :)


	27. The Sound of Silence

**Never Too Late 27**

Author's note: JKR owns all

Thanks as usual, to my beta excessivelyperky. Thanks also to Raven Dancer for the loan of her wonderful healers, Jeffrey and James Barnes.

Chapter 27-The Sound of Silence

For a long time after Jeffrey's departure, Dumbledore sat with Severus cradled in his arms.

"What about something to eat, little one?" he suggested after a while.

He felt a slight nod against his chest. Rising, he went to the table and called for Dobby. He did not even attempt to place Severus in his chair; instead, he held him in his lap and gave him sandwiches and juice. The little boy ate a modest amount with some coaxing.

Harry and Minerva returned an hour later. Severus was now sitting at Dumbledore's feet looking at a book. Upon hearing them enter, he dropped the book in fright and stood up, burying his face in Dumbledore's robes. The old wizard could feel him trembling and wasted no time in picking him up and hushing him.

"It's all right, child. It is only Harry and Minerva. There is no need to be afraid".

Severus merely clutched him tightly and refused to look at the others.

" 'Nerva, why is Seberus scared?" Harry asked, confused.

"I think he just had a bad day, Harry," she answered, "He is probably a wee bit tired".

"Well I not tired, 'Nerva," announced the green eyed child.

"Oh, I know that," she laughed, "You never seem to run out of energy, do you?"

"Abus I picked some flowers for you and Seberus," Harry held out the foliage (where there were a couple of flowers present) to Dumbledore.

"Well that was extremely kind of you my dear boy," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Those are lovely flowers. Perhaps you could help Minerva find a nice vase for them, hmm?"

Albus continued to rock Severus gently, humming quietly to keep the toddler calm. Gradually, Severus peeped out from the purple robes. He watched the others as they put the flowers into a vase on Dumbledore's desk. Harry squealed with delight as McGonagall transfigured it from glass to china.

"Magic, 'Nerva" he said happily. Both adults were delighted that Harry was finally beginning to accept magic as normal in his world.

"Yes, my darling. It certainly is," Minerva ruffled his messy dark hair.

"Do you see the flowers, Severus?" asked Albus gently. The child nodded.

"What colours are they?" Severus merely shook his head and did not answer.

"I do not think you are in the mood for talking, are you, my boy?" Dumbledore said softly. Severus shook his head.

"That is all right. You don't have to, pet," said Minerva gently. Albus stroked the child's raven locks.

After a few minutes, Severus climbed out of the headmaster's lap and grabbed his hand. He look agitated and was jumping up and down. Quickly realising the problem, Albus walked him into the bathroom. They were just a little too late. Severus covered his head with his hands as if to shield them from blows. Father always punished him for having accidents. Once again, Albus pushed back his horror at the boy's traumatic childhood and forced himself to remain calm.

"Se ve rus," he called in a singsong voice, "Come here, little one. It is all right. No one is going to hurt you".

Gradually, Severus lowered his hands from his face, which crumpled as he began to cry. Moving with the utmost care, Dumbledore gathered him back into his arms, ignoring the wetness. He would deal with that eventually.

"Shhh, there there, my poor child," he crooned, "Everything will be fine. No one will harm you. It was just a little accident. It is nothing to worry about, my sweet boy".

He continued the soft litanies as Minerva entered the room. She ran the bath, undressed Harry and placed him in the warm water.

" 'Nerva, Seberus is crying again," Harry said.

"I know, love," she answered, "Do not worry. Albus has got him".

Severus gradually stopped crying and relaxed in the Headmaster's embrace.

"Now, my child," said Dumbledore softly, "Let's get you ready for the bath, hmm?"

He carefully removed the wet clothes, including his outer robe and sent them to be washed. Lifting Severus gently, he lowered him into the bath. He spoke quietly to him as he washed his hair.

"That is a nice shampoo, isn't it?" he asked softly. He received a little nod in response.

"It's strawberry, Abus," Harry said. He was splashing happily in the bath since Minerva had just finished washing his hair.

"You are quite right, my boy?" smiled the headmaster, "Do you like it?"

Albus spoke softy to both children as he continued to bathe Severus. Ever the teacher, he continued to expand Harry's vocabulary of fruit and vegetables.

"Seberus, here," Harry pushed the toy boat over to his companion.

Severus smiled in response and took the toy.

"Thank you, Harry," beamed Albus, " That was very kind of you."

Harry did not seem perturbed by the fact that Severus was not talking. He continued his one-sided conversation all through the bath and even when they were dried and dressed for bed. Severus seemed to be listening but he clung to Albus as if expecting the man to leave him at any second. This made the hair drying and dressing a slow process.

Minerva bade both children goodnight and took her leave. She told Albus she would have a chat with him tomorrow. He agreed, knowing that she was as concerned about Severus as he was. He took both boys in his arms and settled them in his lap in the rocking chair, where he read them a story. Harry, who had had quite an energetic day, fell asleep after the second story. By some miracle, Dumbledore managed to put him to bed with Severus still clinging to him.

Dumbledore looked down at the dark eyed child. Madam Pomfrey had given him quite a telling off for letting the children sleep in his bed if they were frightened or upset.

"They have to learn to fall asleep by themselves", she said firmly.

_All well and good if the boys had a normal childhood_, he thought. His decision made, he carried Severus into his room and tucked him in before readying himself for bed. He noted that the dark eyes did not leave him for an instant. He climbed into bed and let Severus curl up in his arms. The child was still shivering slightly and Albus rubbed his back soothingly.

"I have you, my darling," he whispered, "No need to be afraid. Sleep, my little one. Sleep and have sweet dreams". His kissed the dark head and murmured a sleeping charm, feeling the small body relax into slumber.

"I certainly have a lot of making up to do," Albus thought bitterly, "I am amazed that Severus trusts me as he does. I will prove to him that it is not unfounded".

* * *

Severus was quiet for the next couple of days. He had frequent "accidents" and it took a long time for the adults to reassure him that he would not be punished for them. Dumbledore discussed his concerns with the healers. They explained that Severus had simply regressed a little due to his traumatic memories.

"Just keep calm and give him reassurance," Jeffrey advised.

"He has not spoken in two days," Dumbledore didn't even try to keep the worry from his voice.

"He will speak when he is ready," said Jeffrey, "In the meantime we will just encourage him to express his feelings through drawings and other types of play. He will be fine". The headmaster greatly appreciated the young healer's optimism.

By contrast, Harry seemed very happy. He played with Severus and spoke to him constantly, unconcerned with the lack of response.

"It's ok, Seberus," he said one day, "Did your uncle say he would put you in the big dark if you talked?"

Severus nodded slightly and showed Harry the picture he was painting. It was completely black.

Dumbledore found himself unable to control his emotions at this scene. He left Dobby to watch the children while he went to his study and collapsed in a chair, weeping bitterly. Gradually regaining his composure, he berated himself. This was not going to help his children!

* * *

Professor McGonagall was growing increasingly worried about Dumbledore as well as the children. She went to Hogsmeade to see James Barnes.

"He clearly feels a lot of guilt because of his hand in the children's situations," she explained as the elder healer handed her a cup of tea.

"Yes, I am sure he does. This has clearly been a very emotional experience for both of you. However, he cannot help the children unless he lets it go. Children are experts on picking up moods and feelings but are too immature to understand to whom they are directed. They may blame themselves."

"I do not know if Albus can let this go," sighed Minerva, "and when we age them again he will have to talk about it."

"Yes he will," agreed James, "But at least then Harry and Severus can respond and will have memories of being loved and cared for. That will help them to cope," he smiled gently at Minerva's frown and patted her hand, "All is not lost. I think that you and Albus would benefit greatly from a night off".

"Well, that is out of the question," said Minerva, "At least, we cannot take a break at the same time".

"Yes you can," said James, "You just leave it to me".

* * *

"Gracious me! Invitations to dinner and a concert from the Wendelin Weird Chamber Choir? How did you come by these, James?" asked Dumbledore the next day.

"Oh, I have my sources," smirked James, "I once had to heal one of the sopranos who had unfortunately caught a nasty throat infection two days before a concert. I know you are very fond of them and it would be good for you and Minerva to get out. Do you think that parents never socialise?"

"What about the children?" asked Albus.

"Jeffrey and I will care for them. It will be fine".

"Severus will not even let Minerva care for him at the moment," said Dumbledore, "He seems to feel safe with no one but me which is ironic really, I have put the poor boy in more danger in his life than you can possibly imagine".

"I will come to see Severus a few times this week and next. It will give him a chance to get used to me so I can care for him when you are away. If you are not happy to leave him on the night, you are under no obligation to go. How does that sound?"

Dumbledore sighed and then smiled.

"Thank you James," he said, "I appreciate your help, Jeffrey's too".

James saw the subtle tears in the old wizard's eyes and pulled him into a hug, sending him soothing energy and positive thoughts.

"You are doing very well, Albus," he reassured him," Harry and Severus know you love them. Yes, you have made mistakes but they know you are sorry. Let them love you without feeling guilty about it".

Dumbledore's smile was tremulous but he accepted James's comfort and kind words.

Just then Harry bounded into the room, Minerva racing to keep up with him. He had been outside playing on the Quidditch with his toy broom and his face was flushed with excitement.

"Abus!" he shrieked happily as if he had not seen the old wizard in a week.

"Hello, my dear boy," laughed the headmaster as Harry ran to him. He picked the child up and swung him around, causing Harry to squeal with delight.

"Ah, to have the energy of a three-year-old again," James chuckled, "You had better tire them out before we baby-sit". He mock warned McGonagall.

"If they don't tire us out first, " she said wryly and pulled out a tartan handkerchief to mop her brow.

TBC

Next Chapter: Babysitting

"


	28. Babysitting

Never Too Late

Never Too Late

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all

A/N Sorry for the delay. Life gets hectic sometimes. What can I say :)

Thanks to my beta reader excessivelyperky

Chapter 28 - Babysitting (Barnes Style)

Over the next few days the healers visited Harry and Severus frequently, even taking time on their own with the children for short periods of time. They watched them play and took note of any significant behaviour. The main aim, however, was to let Harry and Severus feel comfortable and safe in their presence.

When the night of the concert arrived Albus and Minerva bathed the children and dressed them for bed. They then sat down with them in the living room. Harry and Severus could see that they had "outside" clothes on and regarded them with curiosity.

"We are going out for a little while, children," Albus explained, "Jeffrey and James are going to look after you until we get back. Won't that be fun?"

Severus was the first to understand what that meant. He covered his face with his hands. He didn't like being left alone. Mother and Father always left him alone.

"Severus," said Minerva softly, "It will only be for a wee while. We will be back very soon. You'll see".

Severus showed no indication of having heard her.

Dumbledore had no success in getting through to the child either. Harry was now becoming agitated in the stressful situation.

Just then Jeffrey and James arrived. The healers were prepared for any upset and they radiated warmth and calm.

"Hello Harry. Hello Severus." Jeffrey smiled. "We brought you some nice new story books. Do you like stories?"

Harry nodded but Severus did not respond. Dumbledore quietly explained what had happened.

"His parents left him on his own frequently from a very young age," said Jeffrey, "He probably latched on to the fact that you were going rather than the fact that, in your absence, we would care for him. It will be very helpful to his recovery to understand that he will not be left to fend for himself and that when you go away, you will return."

Dumbledore carefully picked the trembling child up in his arms. He began to slowly rock him as he made soothing noises.

"Severus, darling," he whispered, "It will be all right. I promise you we will be back. Jeffrey and James are going to care for you while we are away. We love you so very much little one. We would never leave you alone, and when we go away, we will always come back."

He held the toddler for long minutes, letting his words sink in. When the shaking had subsided, he pulled out a garish purple and orange handkerchief and handed it to Severus.

"Why don't you look after this for me until I come back. Could you do that for me?"

Severus slowly reached out and took it. Albus saw Minerva hand a tartan scarf to Harry.

"Now, what about a cuddle for us before we go, hmm?" Severus reacted by clinging tightly to the old wizard. Harry was doing the same to Minerva. With a little persuasion, however, they both swapped places and received cuddles and soft reassurances from both witch and wizard.

Severus reached out to Albus again and the old wizard gave Harry one last kiss on the forehead before allowing James to take him. He repeated the process with Severus and carefully placed him into Jeffrey's arms.

"Bye bye children," he smiled, "Be good for Jeffrey and James, won't you?"

"Bye bye," said Harry who was now nestled comfortably in James's arms.

They heard Severus begin to cry as they left the room and Albus almost turned back. Minerva put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Albus, he will be fine," she reassured him, "Jeffrey will calm him down."

"It is a bit ironic," said the Headmaster bitterly, "I have sent the poor boy back to Voldemort and his evil followers with less concern. Now I find it hard to leave him in the care of two of our most trusted friends."

He grabbed Minerva's hands and looked at her with a panicked expression.

"He's never going back, Minerva. Never!"

McGonagall was a bit perturbed by her friend's behaviour but gave him a reassuring pat on the arm.

"I understand that you feel that way, Albus. Let's talk about this in a couple of weeks when we have to re-age them. You must remember that Severus needs to make that choice himself. It cannot be forced upon him. You can show him that you love him no matter what he does. That will be more than enough."

"As always, Minerva, you are right," sighed Albus.

"Of course I am," she said, returning to her brisk manner. "Now do hurry up, Professor Dumbledore, or we will miss the start of the concert."

He chuckled and let her pull him out of the castle and onto the Knight Bus.

Back in the Headmaster's rooms, it was taking Jeffrey a long time to calm Severus. The healer fed him soothing energy and spoke softly to him. Luckily, Harry's presence seemed to calm the dark eyed child and soon they were both cuddled together, listening to a story.

"We play hide and seek now?" Harry looked up at the healers with bright green eyes.

"I think it's time for bed, Harry," said James gently.

"Oh, Dad. Don't be such a spoilsport," said Jeffrey.

"Peeese," begged Harry.

"Oh, all right children," James said, counting his son in the description. Off you go. I will count."

Harry and Severus had a wonderful time hiding from the healers. At one point James found Harry on top of Dumbledore's wardrobe.

"Magic," he told James happily as he was lifted down.

"You mustn't do that, Harry," admonished the elder healer, "You could fall and hurt yourself."

Jeffrey also had a go at "hiding" with the children looking for him.

"He's behind the sofa," laughed Harry as he and Severus proceeded to climb over the younger healer.

"Yes, you really should try harder, son," smirked James. Jeffrey hmphed, causing the others to laugh.

Eventually both children were rubbing their eyes. Severus buried himself into James's arms.

"I think it is time for bed, little one," James smiled as he cuddled the boy and fed him soothing energy. Harry allowed Jeffrey to pull him up close and put his thumb in his mouth. Soon, they were both asleep.

Jeffrey and James amused themselves by playing cards and talking quietly.

Just as they began a game of wizard's chess the door to the boy's bedroom burst open and a terrified Harry came running out.

"What's wrong, Harry?" James asked, going to him.

"Seberus is all shaky and he's crying."

Jeffrey was in the bedroom in a trice. Severus was twitching in the bed, his small hands gripping the blankets. He was whimpering with tears running down his face though he appeared to be asleep.

"Severus," Jeffrey breathed. He reached out and touched the small shoulder. The toddler flinched violently.

Jeffrey sent small pulses of energy into the child and the tearful dark eyes flew open.

"Aba?" he asked.

"Severus, it's Jeffrey," Barnes soothed, "It's all right. Did you have a bad dream, little one?"

Severus shook his head violently as if to clear it. Where was Albus? He wanted Albus! Why had he gone away? Severus curled up into a ball and began to cry in earnest.

"Here, let me," whispered James. He gently picked up the crying child and cradled him close. His warm soothing energy soon drew the boy out of the tight ball but the crying continued.

"Shhh," James murmured, "Shhh, my darling. You are safe. I've got you. Did you have a nightmare, child? Yes, I know. I know. It was very frightening but I promise no one will hurt you here."

Severus was not easily calmed, and both healers took turns pacing the floors with him, soothing him as best they could.

"He won't really calm until A L B U S comes back," whispered James.

"No," agreed Jeffrey. He had put Harry back to bed, gently assuring him that Severus would be well looked after.

Suddenly the door to Dumbledore's office opened and two merry voices were heard.

"Honestly, Albus," Minerva was saying, "Why you had to bring me up to dance in front of all those people I will never know."

"But you dance wonderfully, Minerva," Albus beamed," Those people were most envious of your talent."

McGonagall snorted but did blush a little.

"Jeffrey? James?" Albus called softly as he reached the door to his rooms.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he spotted James at the window, swaying from side to side with a small, dark haired bundle in his arms.

"Is that Severus?" asked Minerva.

"Yes it is," answered James quietly, "He had a very bad nightmare and has not really settled since, though he appears to be sleeping now. He wanted you, Albus, as we expected."

Dumbledore looked worried as he examined the toddler in Barnes's embrace.

"Did he speak? Did he tell you about it?" he asked.

"He only spoke when he woke up," said Jeffrey, "He said your name but when he saw that you weren't here he clammed up."

"Oh dear," sighed Dumbledore. "My poor child."

Severus opened his eyes blearily and looked around. Upon seeing Albus he whimpered and reached out. Dumbledore took him gently into his arms.

"Hello, sweetheart," he cooed, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Severus nodded into his chest.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Dumbledore gently carded his fingers through the raven locks. He felt the child tense against him and shake his head. He rubbed the small back and murmured gentle words until he felt him relax again. Gradually, Severus fell asleep, feeling safe in the Headmaster's arms.

"Well, thank you both so much for looking after them," smiled McGonagall, "Apart from the nightmare, how were they?"

"Wonderful," said James warmly, "Kept us on our toes. Didn't they, son?"

"Certainly like hide and seek," Jeffrey chuckled. Albus and Minerva smiled.

"Well we had an excellent evening and I feel much refreshed," declared Dumbledore, "I am very grateful to you both. There are few people we would trust with our little ones."

The healers smiled and said their goodbyes, patting Severus as they left.

TBC


	29. Holiday Plans

Never Too Late

Never Too Late

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all (except the Healers Barnes who are Raven Dancer's wonderful creations).

A/N Thanks to excessivelyperky, my beta

Chapter 29 - Holiday Plans

Albus Dumbledore woke to find two green eyes staring at him. It was almost six thirty in the morning and the sun was just beginning to rise.

"Harry?" he said groggily. Harry merely reached up his arms. On closer inspection, the child appeared to be shaking. Albus lifted him up and tucked him in beside him.

"What's the matter, my dear boy?" he asked gently. Harry did not answer but cuddles closer to the old wizard. Dumbledore stroked the untidy raven locks and let the boy take all the comfort he needed.

"Geen," Harry finally whispered. Dumbledore was momentarily confused.

"Green, Harry?" he responded softly.

"Bad geen," Harry whispered and Dumbledore realised, with sudden jolt, what had happened. He pulled the child closer.

"Was it the green light, Harry?" Harry sniffled and nodded into his chest. He then put his hand on his forehead and rubbed it.

"Does that hurt, my child?" Albus asked, now extremely worried. Harry shook his head "no" and Dumbledore let out te breath he was holding.

"Geen light put it there," Harry muttered.

"Yes, my darling. It did," Dumbledore whispered, his eyes suddenly moist. He cuddled the toddler and rubbed the tiny back.

"It will be all right, Harry," he soothed, promising himself once again that he would help Harry as much as he could and give him the honesty he deserved when he was re-aged.

Two hours later Dumbledore woke up again to the feeling of someone tugging his beard. He opened his eyes and saw Severus standing beside the bed, a pleading look in his eyes. Yawning, he pulled the boy in beside him. Severus said nothing but sighed with contentment and curled up against him, quickly falling asleep.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Both children sat on either side of Dumbledore, eating slowly. Albus found himself feeding each boy the last few spoonfuls of porridge. They were still a little tired.

When Minerva arrived she settled Harry and Severus on the couch with a few books so she could speak to Albus.

"We don't have much time left with the little ones," she said softly. Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"Yes I know," he agreed and then he smiled slightly, "I have had an idea, however".

Minerva looked at him quizzically.

"I was thinking it is very likely that neither child was ever taken on a holiday before".

"Yes, go on".

"Well I thought that we could go away for a few days. As you know, I have a lovely cottage in Ireland. It is right beside the sea and I think it would be wonderful for the children.

Minerva smiled, " That is a very good idea".

"I do have them sometimes, you know," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "The boys need some fresh air. They have been inside too much since we have to keep them away from prying eyes. This would be the perfect opportunity. My house is close to a Muggle village. We will not be recognised there".

"Just so long as you don't wear one of those garish Muggle outfits of yours," Minerva said dryly.

"You do not care for my orange suit then?" Albus said in mock horror. They both dissolved into laughter.

They sat making plans until Dobby and Winky arrived with the lunch trays. Albus pulled the two little elves aside and whispered some requests. Both beamed and bounced around happily.

"Headmaster Dumbledore Dobby and Winky are very happy to help".

Dumbledore thanked them and joined Minerva at the table.

"Come on boys. Time for some food," Minerva called and soon had them seated at the table. Harry tried to sneak a salad sandwich onto Severus's plate. He hated lettuce.

"No Hawwy. Don't want!" said the dark eyed child indignantly.

Albus was about to admonish Harry when he realised that Severus had spoken for the first time in days. He found himself laughing instead and the children quickly joined him.

"Honestly, Albus. You shouldn't encourage them," she scolded but there was a smile in her eyes.

After they had eaten the boys played with their toys together while Albus read his mail and Minerva worked on the new timetables for the upcoming school year. After an hour or so Dobby and Winky appeared with two packages. Albus thanked them and they left. He called Harry and Severus over and they sat on the couch. He gave each boy a parcel. They ripped them open with great enthusiasm but looked up at him with confusion when they saw what was inside.

"What this?" asked Harry as he pulled out a funny square shaped thing with a long handle.

"That is a spade, child," explained Albus, "It is for digging".

"In the sand?" asked Severus, suddenly remembering the Room of Requirement playroom.

"Yes, clever boy," Minerva ruffled his hair, "Tomorrow we are going to go on holiday. We are going to the beach where there is lots and lots of sand for you to play with all day".

Severus looked dismayed. Were his protectors going to send them away to a strange place?

"You 'tay with me and Hawwy?" he asked, his lip trembling. Dumbledore pulled him into his arms.

"Of course we will, darling," he soothed, "We are all going together and we will have such fun".

Minerva dug out a book with pictures of the beach in it. As it was a magical book the children could watch the waves crashing against the shore and people running along the sand or building sandcastles. Severus seemed to accept Dumbledore's assurances and joined Harry, who was looking at the pictures curiously.

"Funny birdie, Abus," he giggled and pointed at the picture.

"That is a seagull, Severus. They are very noisy birds. You will hear them when we go to the beach".

"We go to beach now?" asked Harry, bobbing up and down with excitement. Aunt and Uncle never took him away with them.

"We shall go tomorrow, Harry," Minerva said, "Just one sleep first".

Harry accepted this and he and Severus played with the new toys. They quickly found that the buckets were more useful than the spades with no sand around.

"Dobby and Winky got those toys, didn't they," asked Minerva.

Albus nodded.

"They are magical then?" Minerva was curious.

"Indeed they are, my dear. You will see when we are at the beach".

They packed a few things for the boys and Professor McGonagall went to her room to pack her own things.

By dinnertime all the preparations were finished and they children had grown tired of the toys. They began jumping on the sofa their energy returned. They were delighted that their magic allowed them to jump high into the air. Albus would have stopped them but Fawkes seemed to be doing a very good job of keeping an eye on them and making sure they were safe.

"I think you two will sleep well tonight," Albus smiled as he tucked them into bed that night, "Goodnight, my little kangaroos". He kissed both boys on the forehead.

"I not kangoo. I a seagull," Severus corrected. Dumbledore was amazed by the boy's intelligence and memory.

Goodnight, my little bird," he chuckled warmly, "You need to rest your wings for the morning".

Harry and Severus were asleep before he closed the door.


	30. Seaside

Never Too Late

JKR owns all. Thanks to my beta excessivelyperky

Chapter 30 – Seaside

Albus was once again woken in the middle of the night to a thump and a small cry. Going to investigate, he found that Harry had fallen out of bed. He picked him up and soothed him, checking for any injuries. Luckily, Harry had fallen on the soft rug at the side of the bed, and so was unhurt. He was not quite awake and Albus gently tucked him back into bed, kissing him on the forehead before extinguishing the lights once again.

The next day was bright and clear. Since Minerva, ever organised, had packed the children's bags the night before, they were ready to go after breakfast. They used an old hat which Dumbledore had changed into a portkey, and were soon transported to the cheery living room of a small white cottage on the northwest shore of Ireland. Although Minerva had explained as well as she could how the portkey worked, the children were both a little shaken and required some calming words and comfort before curiosity took over and they looked around their new surroundings.

Although the cottage was small, it was very pretty with wooden floors and plush rugs. The wooden beams on the ceiling gave it a cosy feeling as well as the soft cheery lights. The kitchen was a Muggle one with an Aga stove.

"Albus, do you know how to use that?" Minerva asked, looking uncertain.

"Indeed I do," he smiled, "Although I do occasionally, _help things along, _shall we say."

"I'm sure you do," McGonagall said with a wry smile, "Far be it for the great Albus Dumbledore to do without magic for a day or two".

His eyes twinkled merrily at the teasing, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Minerva."

Harry gasped at the view out the large window in the living room. "Look Albus and 'Nerva! Lots of water, and sand!"

"That's the beach, Harry. It's lovely and clean, isn't it? Why don't we unpack and then we can go and build some sandcastles." Dumbledore showed the children to the smallest of the three rooms. It had two small beds with a small chest of drawers between them and a small wardrobe. He helped them put their things away, which did not take long.

Returning to the main room he saw Professor McGonagall, who had also quickly unpacked, getting the buckets, spades and towels ready.

They had dressed the boys in Muggle clothing. Albus had even opted for grey trousers and a white shirt. Minerva had vetoed most of his gaudier Muggle attire in the packing process. She herself opted for a long but light summery skirt and blouse.

"Well, what a fine family of non magic folk we are," Albus chuckled, "Let's go and see the sea."

Albus was fortunate enough to own a small private beach beside the house, and he used charms to shield it from Muggle view in case the children used any accidental magic. He preferred it to the option of using memory charms, or worse, reporting it to the Ministry so they could use them.

Neither Harry nor Severus appeared to have been on a beach before and walked a little unsteadily on the lumpy sand, made uneven by the crashing waves. Minerva and Albus removed the children's shoes and took their hands, encouraging them to paddle in the water. They were soon splashing each other before running away laughing.

When they tired of the water, the boys were dried with the towels and the buckets and spades were produced.

"Now, my boys, let me show you how to make a sandcastle," Dumbledore said. He started to dig up sand with the spade, putting it into the bucket.

"You need to use wet sand for this," he explained. "Otherwise it will just fall apart and will not stay up."

He smoothed the excess sand off the now full bucket and quickly turned it over, gently sliding the bucket off. Although the bucket had appeared an ordinary one, it was not so. It changed the sand to make it more like a castle with turrets and small imprints of windows and doors. The children stared at it, wide eyed.

"Can we do it?" Severus asked with excitement.

"Of course," smiled Albus. He and Minerva watched the children fill the buckets and only offered help when it seemed necessary, when it was time to turn the buckets.

"Ogwarts," squealed Severus, clapping his hands.

"Look Seberus. Two Ogwartses," Harry laughed and so did the adults.

Albus waved his wand and small flags appeared in the turrets and small dragons flew around the castles. They boys tried to catch them, but as they were only small cloudy images, they could not.

"Really, Albus, I know the Muggles can't see us but surely you should be careful with this magic. What if the boys mention it when we go into the village?"

"Don't worry, Minerva. Remember they are almost three years old. Adults expect them to have vivid imaginations".

"That's true," said Minerva, "I just don't want this holiday to end with Fudge finding out about all this".

"My dear, I think you are crediting that unfortunate man with a level of intelligence he simply does not possess." His twinkle had returned in full force to his blue eyes and McGonagall laughed, relaxing when Albus patted her arm gently.

"Do not worry. I will try not to be too exuberant," Dumbledore said earnestly, looking more than a chastised schoolboy rather than the Headmaster.

"Now that I would like to see," laughed Minerva. They turned again to watch the children who had created several more castles. The bucket made them all look different and they found it incredibly entertaining.

At lunch time, Sparkle, Dumbledore's loyal house elf, appeared with a rug and picnic lunch for them and delighted in the praise and thanks she received from them.

In the afternoon they took the children to the Muggle part of the beach where there was a playground for children.

The evening was a little cooler and they returned to the cottage where they had dinner. Albus did an expert job of lighting a fire without magic, using turf which sat in a copper bucket on the hearth.

"We use that for sandcastles?" Severus asked.

"No, my dear child," Albus laughed, "It is not the right type of bucket. Yours are special buckets."

"I like the beach," said Harry, "we staying here?"

"Yes, child," Dumbledore smiled, delighted that the children were happy, "we are staying here for the rest of the week. That is six more days from today".

"Yay!" the children shouted and ran around laughing until they fell down on the soft rug, a little dizzy.

"Now, I think it is time for some warm milk and then off to bed for you two," said McGonagall.

"No!" they both whined.

"Yes, children," Dumbledore's voice was gentle but firm, "You must get lots of sleep or you will be too tired to play tomorrow. You don't want me to put you down for an afternoon nap now, do you?"

"Abus, we're too big for naps," said Severus with such a look of indignation that Dumbledore had to suppress his laughter. He was sharply reminded of the adult Professor Snape giving him just such a look when he made him rest.

"Well then you know what you have to do," said McGonagall as Sparkle appeared with the small cups.

The combination of fresh sea air and warm milk made the children drowsy and they each sat on Dumbledore's lap for a story while the other was washed and changed for bed by Minerva. The two small boys were soon being carried to bed by the adults.

"Well, I don't know about you, Albus, but I am exhausted," declared McGonagall, "It has been a wonderful day but a long one".

"Indeed," agreed the Headmaster, "I am so happy we are able to give the boys a few days of play and peace in the fresh air. I hope they will remember some of it when we re-age them."

"I'm sure some of the memories will remain even if they are only flashes," said Minerva softly, "James Barnes assured us that what we have done can only help them to heal as they will remember that we love and care for them."

"As always, my dear, you put my mind at rest," said Albus, "I have been foolish not to share more of my thoughts and feelings with you, such a wonderful friend you are".

"Now now, don't be so sentimental," McGonagall, though her bright eyes and red cheeks belied her brisk tone. She smiled at the Headmaster before going into her room.

The small family spent an idyllic week by the sea. They walked on the beach and into the local village to see the small craft shops and to buy ice cream. They played every day on the beach and Harry and Severus collected sea shells and brightly coloured pebbles. They loved to hold the shells to their ears and listen to the sea sounds they heard.

Being Ireland, of course, there were one or two rainy days when they sat inside and played simple board games and Exploding Snap which was a favourite of everyone's.

Most surprisingly, Albus and Minerva were able to go out to the local pub on one evening and hear traditional music while the Healers came to look after the children and enjoy the small cottage and beach. Dumbledore was delighted to come back and find that both children had slept peacefully.

"You must be doing something right," Jeffrey joked, earning a mock glare from the Headmaster.

All too soon the time came to return to the castle. The summer was drawing to a close with only two weeks before the students were due to return. The Healers advised Dumbledore and McGonagall that it would be best to re-age the small wizards sooner, rather than later, to give them time to get used to being adult and teenager again in quite different circumstances. They carefully planned the way in which each child would receive the antidote, allowing time for very important conversations between each boy and Dumbledore. There were many things which needed to be said in order to heal old wounds and allay any fears Harry or Severus undoubtedly would have.

"We have three more days of our little ones," Albus sighed, "We had some difficult times this summer but they were strongly outweighed by wonderful times."

They were sitting in his office on the evening of their return from the cottage.

"Yes," said Minerva dabbing her eyes with a tartan handkerchief, "Where did the time go? It seems like only yesterday we de-aged them."

"Yes, I know they are happy now but I fear that when they are re-aged their troubles will return tenfold. Perhaps I made the wrong decision."

"You did not. I am sure of that," said Minerva firmly, "Those boys will know we are here for them without condition."

"Yes they will," said Dumbledore "I am determined to make up for my mistakes as best I can."

"That is all any of us can do," said James Barnes gently, "Remember we are here to help you all. You have only to ask."

They both thanked him and prepared for the last days with little Harry and Severus.

TBC

A/N Sorry it took such a long time for me to post. Life got in the way and stole my muse. Don't worry I am on track to finish this story. Just bear with me. Thanks for your patience, R


End file.
